Three Sisters, Three Paths
by Linken88
Summary: A tale of three Sin'dorei sisters bound to each other by sisterhood and the journey their lives took them on. The paths they ended up on are not what they thought life had in store for them, but each one will rise to the challenge and find their place is the ever-changing world of Azeroth.
1. Chapter One, The Start

***Clunk clunk*  
** The sound of wood striking wood echoes through the training grounds of Eversong Woods.  
 ***Clunk clunk*  
** Two young Elven girls, that look to be in their mid-teens, are fighting with wooden weapons. The taller of the two, with black hair, is holding a wooden shield in one hand and a wooden sword in the other fending off the strikes of the red haired one.  
 ***Clunk clunk*  
** The black haired Elf is blocking every one of the red haired one's attacks. The red haired Elf is using two wooden short swords to strike the shield hoping to break the defenses of the other, but the other is holding her own against the attacks.  
 ***Clunk crack*  
** The shield bearing Elf pushed the others swords away and struck her against the side of the head sending her to the ground  
"Harleen." A third Elf girl, this one looks a few years older than the other two and has golden blond hair, calls out. The blond Elf is concerned for the youngest of the three, it is meant to be tough training, but the strike could have done serious damage.  
"Hold Sumerie." A tall and regal looking male Elf says stopping Sumerie from going to Harleen's aid with a hand on her shoulder.  
Sumerie did as she was told, but she still watched Harleen with focus in fear of her being hurt.  
Even the black haired Elf is looking on, she had not meant to put that much force into her attack.  
But Harleen doesn't show any pain, she just wiped the small line of blood off her lip with the back of her hand and stood back up.  
Harleen glares at her opponent. "Good hit." The resentment was clear in her voice.  
The other Elf says nothing, she just razes her shield in preparation of the fight continuing.  
Harleen flips one of her practice swords around so she is holding the blade the wrong way and rolls her shoulders. With speed from practice, Harleen charges at her opponent. The other preps her shield for the attack she thought would come. But it didn't. Instead of striking the shield as she had before, Harleen jumps and uses her reversed sword to pull the shield down and pulls herself over it. Harleen swings her other sword at her opponent's neck but stops just before making contact.  
"I win." Harleen says with self-satisfaction in her voice.  
"Think again little sister." The shield bearing Elf says tapping her own sword against her sister's inner arm.  
Harleen notices that there is a sword against her light leather training armor, it would be a fatal strike if it was a real fight.  
The sisters separate as the third female Elf and older male Elf walk to them. "I hope you understand why you lost Harleen." The male says, crossing his arms behind his back.  
"Lost." Harleen is in shock. "It would have been a killing strike if this was real."  
"But Beyon would have taken your sword arm, or at the very least left you severally wounded. Going for a kill that will take yourself out is always a loss my child." The older elf pats his youngest daughter on the shoulder. "We think before we strike, think of the outcome and what might happen." The older Elf's words cut Harleen, but she didn't show it in front of her father, that would only lead to more scolding.  
"Yes Father." Harleen gives her father a small bow as he walks away.  
"Good. Sumerie, make sure you and your sisters finish your training before dinner, I want to see improvement by next week."|  
Sumerie, the eldest of the three bows just as her sister did. "Yes Father."  
"And Beyon, good shield work today."  
It was the middle daughter's turn to bow. "Thank you Father."  
The sisters watch their father walk away from the training grounds, and wait till he is out of earshot before speaking.  
"Are you ok Harleen?" Sumerie takes her sister's head by the chin and moved it to the side to look at the impact point of Beyon's strike.  
"I'm fine." Harleen swipes her sister's hand away.  
"You shouldn't have struck her so Bey." Sumerie turns to her other sister, who is setting her shield on a weapon stand.  
Bey, Beyon's preferred name over her given one, turns to her sisters. "Father wanted to see our progress, and I did just that."  
"Our skills with our weapons, not the strength of our strikes. There will come a time for that." Sumerie argues back.  
"I think Bey is right Sumerie. We need to always be at our top and ready for a fight." Harleen inspects her training swords as she spoke. "It is only a matter of time before the Trolls rise up or the Orcs invade again." She tosses the swords away, another set damaged beyond repair.  
"If that ever happens." Beyon pulls the tie out of her hair, letting it out of the ponytail she had it in. "Then you can be sure that the daughters of the Captain of the Kingsguard will be nowhere near a battle. Our jobs in this life are to be good at this in theory and practice. Sumerie will get a position with Father and we will have similar jobs."  
"I will never be a warrior by name only." Harleen crossed her arms. "I will travel if I have to, but I will make a name for myself and die with legends in my name." Harleen has always been the more wild and untamed of the sisters. With being the youngest she had less expected of her than her sisters did, so she had the freedom to discover who she is unlike her sisters.  
Sumerie being the first born is destined to be a Kingsguard like their father, and that path has shaped her into a commander mindset. But she still cared for her sisters deeply and it is hard for her to not show it.  
Beyon's path is not that much different from her eldest sister. She will be a soldier too, but will be swept away to the higher ranks right away without earning it. But she fully intends to earn whatever is given to her due to her father's name.  
"I pray to the Sunwell that we will never have to fight dear sisters. I want nothing more in this life than to watch the three of us grow old together and to teach others what Father taught us." Sumerie pulls her sisters to her for a quick hug.  
"Some Kingsguard you'll be, showing affection like a common human." Harleen pushes herself out of her sister's grasp.  
"Affection is one of the best tools of war sister." Beyon did not fight her sister hug. "Having a family to protect will make you fight harder."  
"I don't need to worry about protecting you two, we're going to be the best Silvermoon has ever seen." Harleen knew her sister's words to be true. Despite the fighting, whether in practice or not, the sisters did care very much for each other and would never let anything come in between their bond.

* * *

Years later.

The Trolls didn't rise up, and the Orcs have reportedly left by boat. But war has come to the kingdom of the Quel'dorei. The human kingdom of Lordaeron to the south fell to a plague that ravaged the land killing all in its path and razed the dead into undeath. The Scourge is what the new inhabitants of the land to the south go by, and they are marching on Capital.  
Despite what they thought would happen, Sumerie, Beyon, and Harleen are in the fray with the rest of the soldiers that will fight to defend their people.  
The years have only improved the three's fighting skills, and they've each developed a style they are accustomed to.  
Harleen wields two short swords and is clad in hardened leather armor. Beyon and Sumerie both chose the more heavier plate armor for protection, but not the same weapons. Sumerie grew fond of a long sword that requires two hands, were Beyon has a shield and war hammer.  
The undead are a day's march from the city leaving all of its citizens in a state of unease. The three sisters took this time to spend what might be their last night together.  
"I have forgotten how much the stars shine at night outside of the city." Beyon says looking up at the night's sky.  
Harleen follows her sister's' gaze. "You can't see much from the comfort of a fluffy pillow inside the city Bey, you should have been out in the real world instead."  
Beyon smiles, she has missed her sisters little jokes. "Well we all can't be running around with Farstriders in the woods, some of us have to keep the peace of the city."  
"How is Lady Liadrin? She is hardly ever inside the keep and Father never sends me to the barracks." Sumerie asks looking to her sister.  
Like she assumed, Beyon was moved up to a commanding rank of the city guards, but she also proved that she was worthy of it. On her first day of command she stood in front of those she was put in charge of and said that if any of them could best her in single combat, she would give them her job. By the end of the day, several knights needed to visit healers and Beyon still held her rank.  
"She is a commander worth fighting for." Is all Beyon says, still looking up at the stars. "But what about you little sister? How is that legend of your life going?"  
Harleen turns to her sister. "My story isn't done, there will be tales told of the youngest of three fighting in a great battle."  
"With her two sisters by her side right?" Sumerie gives her a coy grin.  
Harleen grins back. "Depends on how nice you are to me."  
The sisters all laugh together.  
"We should have done this more often." Sumerie says, feeling guilt come to her over the missed opportunities they had as sisters.  
"We were not meant to have the luxury of doing nothing sister, there were things expected of us from the day we were born." Beyon looks down at her feet.  
"Then after we win this war." Harleen chimes in. "We'll all get away and just do nothing. The Hinterlands are nice in the fall."  
Sumerie and Beyon exchange looks, they understand what is coming, and of the chance of success.  
Sumerie felt the need to tell her sister the truth. "Harleen-"  
Beyon cuts her sister off. "That sounds great. Doing nothing with my sisters is the perfect reward after this." Beyon couldn't bring herself to let Sumerie tell Harleen that they might die the next day.  
Harleen smiles. "It will be."  
Sumerie coughs to change the topic. "So I have something for us." She reaches over to where her bag of a few supplies lay. "Father meant for these to be a Winters Vaile gift for us. But he wants us to have them for tomorrow." Sumerie lays a long cloth wrapped object between the three of them. Carefully she removes the cloth revealing a three-piece sword set, each with a different color gem in the pommel, one for each of their fighting styles.  
"Prismatic blades?" Beyon asks picking up the sword with a rose quartz in it.  
"Yes, Father had them forged for us." Harleen picks up the short sword, this one has an amethyst in its pommel, and pulls the blade from its sheath as Sumerie talked. "The blades only get stronger when they are reforged, so they should be unlike anything we have used before."  
"Do they have names?" Beyon asks removing her blade from its holder.  
The last blade still on the ground was meant for Sumerie. It is the longest of the three and has as a crimson red ruby in its hilt.  
"Yes, they are; Duty, Family, and Honor." Sumerie gestures to the blades from biggest to smallest as she named them. "They are Grandfather's grandfather's originally. Forged and used during wars long ago."  
The names of the blades matched the owners surprisingly well. Sumerie's duty to her position and their family name. Beyon's care for not just her family by blood, but to all those that she commands. And the honor Harleen wants to earn from a life as a warrior.  
Harleen looks at her new weapon. "Vast numbers of undead will fall to these." The blades have an enchanting look to them that have the more wild-minded Harleen calmed and focused.  
Beyon returns her blade to its scabbard. "I am with you sister, I will cut down all that shall come in my way with this."  
"So long as it is only enemies." Sumerie takes this moment to take in her sister's faces. She has looked upon them an uncountable number of times, but never really looked at their eyes.  
Harleen's eyes have a wild look to them, the arcane blue dances in her face, always looking and taking in her surroundings. Beyon's are stern where Harleen was wild, focused and to the point. Sumerie could not describe her own, but to her sisters, Sumerie's eyes said caring and watching.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun even breached the tree line, the army of Elves stand ready. Sumerie is not with her sisters, even earlier she travelled to the Isle of Quel'danas to stand with the king, leaving her sisters to be part of the mass of Elves that will most likely fall in the city. But she has every faith in her sisters that there will be piles of foes around where they may fall.|  
She removes Duty from the holster on her on her back and kneels putting the tip of the blade into the cool morning earth.  
'Blessed Sunwell, keep my sisters safe in this dark day. If my life will allow them to survive this, then I happily give it.' Sumerie says a quick prayer in her mind for the safety of her sisters.  
Sumerie stands and removes her blade from the earth as an Elf runs to the group standing before the gate.  
"They are coming!" He shouted as he ran. "They cut right through Silvermoon and are crossing the sea."  
Sumerie felt a pit form in her stomach. "Bey... Harleen... I will see you soon." She whispers to herself.  
A hand rests on her shoulder. "Calm yourself Daughter." Sumerie looks over to her father, after all these years he still stands above her and emanates an aura of strength. "Your sisters served and protected our home, be proud of them."

The smell was the first thing that hit them. The rotting foul odor made many lose their stomach contents. But Sumerie held it back, this was not the time to handicap herself. Coming across the water on a sheet of ice that grew as it drew near was the massive army of the undead. Skeletons, risen humans, banshees that looked like ghosts, and more than she wanted to count dead Elves reanimated. Seeing her fellow Elves in the mass was the hardest part for Sumerie.  
People spoke around her, some even yelled, but all Sumerie could do was watch the only mounted member of the army. The once Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas, rode atop a skeletal horse with one hand on the reins and the other brandishing a long evil looking sword.  
"For the Sunwell!" Someone shouted, and the army charged at the undead.

Swords clashed, bones broke, and flesh rend. It was not a battle of armies, it was a slow slaughtering push through the army of Elves.  
Sumerie lost sight of her father as she cut down risen after risen. It made her feel sick every time a fellow Quel'dorei came upon her. They were her kin, and then next one of them she faced could be one of her sisters.  
But luck spared her that, Beyon and Harleen were not seen by her eyes. But that is where her luck ended. As she fought she found herself standing in front of King Sunstrider, doing her best to keep the undead away from him. But the king was standing in front of the only way into the chamber of the Sunwell, and the Scourge Prince wanted in there.  
Arthas made his way through the crowd, cutting down foes and allies alike that got in his way.  
Sumerie felt something as the skeletal horse approached her, it was fear. She has never been truly afraid of anything in her life, but watching the agent of death struck it into her heart. She looks at Duty, this was her end. But if that was to be so, then she will go as a warrior. Fighting for her people, her family, her sisters. She takes a deep breath and focuses on the happiest moment of her life and charges at Arthas.  
Their swords collided and for a fraction of a second Sumerie thought she could hold her own against him. But that was quickly proven false as he sends Duty flying from her hands with one swipe of his rune blade. Sumerie looked on in horror as the monster before he lunged his sword at her.  
The strong Elvish metal of her armor did nothing to stop the blade. Sumerie felt every inch of it invade her, it was cold and hurt more than she thought it ever would. She could feel the blade pulling at something in her, slowly the warmth was drained out of her and darkness filled her vision. It felt as if her death was taking a lifetime, but in reality, the monster cut her down in fractions of a second. And just as everything was almost gone, something pulled her back. Her eyes opened and she could see, but her vision was not right. Everything was in a smoky haze and her mind was not hers. Something was terribly wrong, but she didn't care, all she needed to know was to kill for the Lich King.

* * *

The majority of the undead were gone. Either killed in the explosion or left when the perversion of the well was done. The undead did not come to wipe out the Quel'dorei, but the population of the race is less than a quarter of what it was. The path the undead took left a trail of corpses and blacked earth right down the middle of the kingdom, nothing would ever grow on the Dead Scar ever again.  
Harleen stood on a small hill overlooking the mass funeral fire that was constructed. Fire was the only way to make sure the dead did not come back. She had looked at every Elf that was laid to rest on the pyre, but she saw no sign of her eldest sister.  
"Harleen, you need to see a healer."  
Harleen looks away from the fire, a few feet away stood Beyon with her arm in a sling and bandages over her right eye.  
"I do not need healing, I need answers." Both sisters were covered in deep cuts and large bruises, but Beyon was the one that made it out of the battle more injured.  
As they fought Harleen made it a point to stay with her sister, working together they managed to be the last ones standing. But when a giant undead creature struck at them and missed hitting an already crumbling wall, it sent the wall falling down.  
Harleen was sure that the wall would kill her as she watched it fall, but Beyon didn't hesitate and jumped at her sister sending them both to the ground and used her shield to stop the rubble from killing them both.  
The weight of the wall falling broke Beyon's arm as it hit her shield, but she never gave up keeping her little sister alive.  
"What answers is there to get? Sumerie is gone, Fathers dead and people are leaving to follow Kael'thas. Our world as we knew it is gone." Beyon tried to walk up the hill, but her body couldn't handle more than one step.  
Harleen looks at the object in her left hand, she managed to hang on to Honor for the whole fight. "Then it is revenge I want." The blade is still covered in the black blood stains from the fighting.  
"Do you think I do not want the same? I lost almost everything that was important to me. All I have left is you, sister. But we are needed here with our people, not running off after monsters." Beyon knew her words fell on deaf ears, Harleen has already made up her mind on what she was going to do before Beyon even said her first word.  
"I understand you sister." Harleen starts walking down the hill. "But I cannot sit by and do nothing."  
"We still have a duty to our people, they need us."  
Harleen holds the object in her right hand out to Beyon. "You have a duty to our people." She places Duty in her sister's hand, it was all they found of their sister. "I am not meant for Duty, Family, or even Honor." Harleen looks at her own sword. "I need my Vengeance sister, and I believe that the prince will guide me to it." She says, renaming the gift from her father and eldest sister.  
Beyon felt tears come to her eyes, the two had mourned Sumerie with them until there was none left to be shed, but now with Harleen leaving, the pain came back to her. "Be safe." Beyon takes her arm out of the sling as she stabs Duty into the ground. "Remember everything we learn." Slowly she takes Harleen's free hand with her broken arm. "And promise us that you will come back." Beyon placed Harleen's hand on the red gem in the hilt with hers on top.  
Harleen squeezes the red jewel. "I promise you that I will be back." Harleen was still not a hugging person, but regardless she pulled Beyon into one.

* * *

AN: Hello readers, so this is definitely very different than what I have posted in the past. Acknowledging the obvious, yes I am a World of Warcraft player, and I'm solely a Horde player, Lok'tar ogar. This is kind of what I have for head cannon for a few of the characters I play in WoW, but none of these ladies are my main, if you are interested I main a BM Hunter. I am posting this rather short first chapter as a way to kind of make myself work on this fic so I can't abandon it when Legion drops, so hopefully I will have this one done at a somewhat normal pace. I hope you enjoy this brainchild of mine.


	2. Chapter Two, Light

'The Light is just a tool of war.' The heavy plate clad figured thought as they marched with the army of fighters. 'It is not a guiding figure for those on a righteous path. It is my weapon to use.'  
The figure shifts the large shield she has in her hand, adjusting the weight of it. She never thought she would wield a shield again after the massacre she survived. But when Kael'thas sent the Naaru to the city, she was eager to see the power of it in action. She watched Lady Liadrin become the first of the Blood Knights and knew that it was a path she will take. And when one of the knights was able to heal the damage to her shield arm, it was the first time any joy came to her life in a long time.  
"Stinking Elves." An Orc says from behind her, it didn't think it could be heard by the shield bearing Elf in front of him. "Who thought those weaklings should be in the Horde."  
The Elf wanted to turn and strike the Orc down, ending his life and the smart mouth he has with it. But they need every blade where they were going, and the world has changed so much in the few years that a Quel'dorei, now know as a Sin'dorei in honour of their fallen kin, killing an Orc because it insulted her is not allowed. So much has happened in the world as the Elf helped her people and waited for her sister to return. A faction of Undead, led by the former Ranger-General of Silvermoon, broke free of the Lich King and claimed Lordaeron as their land. Black dragons provoked the races of the world and were put down. Monstrous insects were seen on the southern end of the continent of Kalimdor. And the Orcs banded together several races and formed a new Horde and founded a capital city on Kalimdor.  
But what drove her kin into seeking allies with the races of the Horde was the return of the undead in their flying necropolis over the Plaguelands.  
"Lady Beyon, is everything alright?" A fellow Elf asks from beside her.  
The memories of the Scourge march through Eversong caused Beyon to grip her shield tighter to the point that it was starting to shake. "I am fine." She shakes her head, shaking the memories from her mind. "No need to worry about me."  
"Very well m'lady, I only worry that the heat of the Blasted Lands is getting to you."  
The male Elf was right, the temperature of the Blasted Lands is making Beyon uncomfortable in her full plate armor, but where they are going is said to be even hotter, so she is taking this as training for what is to come.  
Beyon and the small group of Elves are with an army of reinforcements for the Horde that are heading to the Dark Portal. The gateway to the planet once know and Draenor was reopened and the army of the Legion has been trying to take back the portal on the other side. The group of her kin are there to help bolster the Horde's presence at the portal, but Beyon has other plans. The last she heard about Kael'thas and those of her kin that followed him, they had travelled to the now know as land of Outland seeking salvation.  
Letting Harleen go on her own was her biggest regret, she should have gone with her. They needed to stick together now that they were all they had left. But Beyon is going to find her sister, and if she was going to do that, she needed to travel to this other world and find this Illidan.

She was right, Hellfire Peninsula was severally hotter. It was so uncomfortable for her that she had to take her helmet off to relieve herself from it. Beyon normally kept her full cover helmet on, hiding her face from others to see. Appearance was one of the few things she held onto from her culture, Elves always strive to maintain a high level of appearance over many other things. Tucking her helmet under her shield arm, Beyon wipes the sweat away from her forehead with her palm. As her hand moves across her skin, her small finger runs over her eyebrows and feels the only blemish on her skin. She'd waited too long to visit a healer after the Scourge march that the gash through her eyebrow and upper cheek healed on its own, scaring her. A vast amount of energy would have been needed to remove it, and at the time that was needed for more fatal wounds.  
The scar was a constant reminder to her of her failure as a protector of the city, failure to keep Harleen from running off, and it reminded her that her eldest sister was gone.  
"I'd hate to be the one that gave you that."  
Beyon looks around and her eyes fall on an older looking Orc with a bow in his hand.  
Beyon puts her helmet back on. "My scars are not your concern Orc." She says walking away from him.  
But the Orc follows her, continuing to talk to her. "Scars are a sign of victory, you lived while the other didn't."  
Beyon spins on the spot. "You know nothing Orc. This is not a mark of some victory, this is a reminder that I lost everything to the Scourge." Beyon is furious with the Orc and would very much like to run him tough with her sword.  
The Orc nods and pulls the collar of his chain mail armor down, revealing a large and ugly scar on his neck. "Battle for Mount Hyjal. My mate and I were there with my brother. He was overrun by ghouls and she took a bolt of dark magic to the back. I was lucky enough to only have my neck cut and the vitals missed." The Orc lets go of his armor. "Not just you lost someone Elf, every member of the Horde is fighting for something lost. It's what keeps us going, their memories." The Orcs turns and walks away from Beyon, leaving her slightly speechless.  
Beyon has always thought that Orcs were simple minded fools, work work, fighting, and food was all they thought about. But maybe she was wrong, maybe this mismatched band of races could help her achieve her goal more than she thought they would. Her hand falls onto the hilt of the sword she has on her belt, Beyon still uses Family to fight with. But as she squeezes the blade she remembers the vow she made and reaches back and pulls the long sword she has attached to her back from its scabbard. 'Duty, Family, and Hon- no, Vengeance, will be together again.' She thinks looking at the long sword.  
When she left Silvermoon, for what she believed to be the last time, Beyon took very few items with her. A locket her father gave to her mother, a Librium written on how to use the Light, and her sisters sword, Duty. She never uses the blade in battle, it was her eldest sisters to use not hers, but she kept it with her at all times to keep the memory of Sumerie with her. 

* * *

The search for Harleen took Beyon from Thrallmar to Falcon Watch. An Elf by the name of Martik Tor'seldori was preaching about a land that was full of arcane energy that the Elves could use and was sending any that would listen to him to this small Elven outpost. It did Beyon good to be around her kin, but quite a number of them were not there to fight, they are civilians trying to find a source of magic for the arcane addiction her people have succumb too.  
After doing some meaningless tasks for a few of the Elves there, Beyon was directed to a group of Druids that have taken up a post in a massive swamp to the west. Word was that the Sin'dorei joined up with someone by the name of Illidan, and these Druids know where he is. She wanted to head off to find the group, but as she was readying to leave, the Orc from weeks past showed up.  
A group of fighters had been scouting out the crumbling fortress that stood at the center of the Peninsula, and found a massive Pit Lord imprisoned in the depths of it, and the commander at Thrallmar wanted it dead and was looking for able swords to do just that. 

* * *

The prison chamber smelled horrible. Demons already give off a foul odor, but the air in the large room had nowhere to go, leaving it to fester and become stagnant. Beyon grips Family and adjusts her shield, the sound of the gate being forced open is sure to bring the attention of the guards.  
And she was right, Fel Orcs came charging up the curved ramp brandishing crude axes. The Fel Orcs look like monsters from children horror stories, red and spiky, but Beyon is not a child, and nothing has frightened her in a long time. She raises her shield and commands the Light to put a protective barrier in front of herself.  
As the Fel Orc hit her shield, doing no damage to it thanks to her barrier, a deep voice shakes the ground under her feet. "How long do you believe your pathetic sorcery can hold me?" The Fel Orc didn't seem bothered by the voice, but some of the allies around her were thrown off by it.

The Fel Orcs were not prepared for the large group of people invading the prison, so Beyon and her allies made their way through the small group of them that was stationed at the prison.  
The army of Horde fighters heard the voice again. "Illidan is an arrogant fool! I will crush him and reclaim Outland as my own!"  
At the sound of the name Illidan, Beyon feels eagerness flow into her. 'Whoever that is knows who this Illidan is, they might know where to find him.' She thinks as another Fel Orc fell before her.  
The raiding party that she is with worked surprisingly well together. They stayed information and focused on the target goal. It did Beyon good to be part of a well-oiled war machine again, even if she wasn't commanding any of them.

The army hits the bottom level and quite a few of them gasp in horror. Standing in the prison room is a massive lizard-like demon with four legs and two massive arms winged. "Wretched, meddling insects! Release me, and perhaps I will grant you a merciful death!" It was this massive monster that had been talking, and Beyon knew this was the Pit Lord that the group was sent to kill, and she knew that she would not get any answers from it.

"The Legion will consume you all!" The Pit Lord cries out as it finally falls. The fight against the Pit Lord was a big challenge for Beyon and her allies, some didn't make it as the demon attacked them.  
"Elf, can you heal wounds?" The same old Orc that Beyon keeps running into runs over to where Beyon is sitting on a chunk of the fallen ceiling of the prison trying to regain her stamina.  
"My name is not Elf, Orc." Beyon says looking over at the Orc, she had to take her helmet off to breath.  
The Orc lets out a quick "Hm." As he puts his bow away onto his back. "And my name is not Orc. But I am not here for names, can you heal? We have a Tauren that will lose and arm if we do not get him some help."  
Beyon looks over to where a group of Trolls, Tauren and Orcs were gathered around one figure on the ground. "I have never tried." Beyon never took the time to learn how to use the healing powers of the Light, so she doesn't even know if she can heal wounds with it.  
"Well no time to find out, come with me." The Orc grabs Beyon by the arm and pulls her away from where she was sitting, leaving her helmet and shield behind.  
Beyon looks at the wounded Tauren on the ground holding his left arm in with his right. Beside him is a shield and sword, he is a shield fighter like Beyon, and she understands the fear in his eyes. If he loses his arm, he will never hold a shield again.  
Beyon kneels down next to the large cow like man and looks at her hands. She flexes her fingers as she tried to figure out what to do. "Hold still." She says as she places her hands on the Tauren's arm. She focuses on the power she commands and pushes it to the Tauren. Nothing happened at first and Beyon wondered if she would not be able to heal the bull, but then a soft warm feeling came to her hands and a faint white light appeared around her fingers and flowed to the Tauren.  
Beyon watched in amazement as the deep cut in the flesh bound itself back together. The wound healed and the Tauren sits up. "Thank you, young one." The Tauren says flexing the recently healed muscles.  
"Well done Elf." The old Orc says patting her on the shoulder.  
Beyon says nothing, she just stands up and walks back to her shield and helmet, looking at her hands. 

* * *

Beyon is sitting at a table alone, still looking at her hands. The army took the head of the Pit Lord and marched back to Thrallmar for a victory celebration, but Beyon is not interested in celebrating. The feeling she felt in her hands when she healed the Tauren put her off. It was more than just a warm glow, it made her feel warm and safe, like her sisters were there with her.  
She has been so focused on what she did that she hasn't touched the small loaf of bread or chunk of cheese in front of her, she did take a few drinks from the mug of mead but that was only to quench her thirst. Beyon takes another drink from the mug, the Orcish drink is very much like the environment she is in, bitter and very unenjoyable. She is used to the fruit wines of Eversong vintners, but it was all that there was to drink.  
"Our food not up to an Elf's standards?" There was obvious sarcasm in the old Orc's voice as he sat down across from Beyon.  
Beyon looks up at the Orc. "Food is food. I am just not hungry." She picks up her mug, hoping to distract the Orc from the observing of her hands that she had been doing.  
"Mmm." The Orc nods in agreement. "So what's next for you Elf? Back to Falcon Watch and your kind?"  
Beyon found the Orc's interest in her plans odd, she is technically going rogue by not staying in the area, but she was never given direct orders to stay. She was only to bolster the Horde presence in Outland, and she could do that as she searched for her sister. "Perhaps." She says before choking down a drink.  
"Hmm. Well then." The Orc raises his own mug. "Until our next battle together friend."  
Beyon lifts her own mug up copying his jester, but doesn't repeat his words. She doubts that she will ever run into the old Orc again on this strange land. 

* * *

The Druids were just as useless as her kin at the outpost. Everywhere Beyon seems to go, someone wants her to do find a missing person, or kill a pack of indigenous creatures before getting a tiny bit of information from them and now she is being sent from the swamp to another Druid camp with a message. She is really starting to hate her new line of work as a gofer for everyone, she needs to focus on finding Illidan and Harleen.  
One thing she is glad for is that this Cenarion Thicket is in Terokkar Forest, which is not a swamp and not full of massive bugs and living fungi that want to kill her.  
As Beyon walked down the road into the forest, she looks at her hands. She has Family stored away on her belt and her shield on her back over Duty, so for once her hands are free. Over the past few weeks of running around the swamp, she has tried to reenact the trick she did with the Light. But it either was a one-time thing, or only came to her when it was needed, because she has only ever made her hands glow faintly. But even that faint glow was enough to fill her with the warmth she has now been able to tie to how she felt on the night before the Scourge attacked. Sitting under the night's sky with her sisters had made her feel safe and at peace. The thought of her death looming over her was gone as her and her sisters talked. It was the last calming and happy memory she has, and she cherishes it more than anything.  
Beyon hasn't noticed it, but the power of the Light had been easier for her to control the more she used it, it is not fighting her as much, but it still will not do everything she tries to do with it. She can call the barrier with only a quick thought, send a blast of Light from her hand at an enemy with enough focus, and she was able to "Consecration", it's what her Librium claimed she did when she looked up what she did, the ground around her burning a pair of Nagas. The more she fights and uses it, the more Beyon is understanding the power she commands.

As she approached the Thicket, Beyon felt something was wrong, it was too quiet. She draws her sword and removes her shield from her back and readies herself for what might come. There was a haze floating in the Thicket and giant moths flying around.  
Beyon stops and looks at the buildings. 'Nature took the land back maybe?' She thinks, watching the moths fly around. It is not an impossibility that the moths took back the land from the Druids, but that would have taken years, and the Druids work with nature, they would have shared the land.  
Beyon looks around and spots a Tauren sitting off the path, looking at the Thicket. "Hail Elf." The Tauren says spotting Beyon. "Looking for someone?"  
Beyon reaches into the small pouch on her belt as she walks over to the Tauren. "I was sent to deliver this letter to a…" She looks at the letter reading the name. "Warden Treelos, you him?"  
The Tauren looks away from Beyon. "I am not, and he is not well."  
Beyon can see the pain in the Tauren's face. "Then this is for you then." She holds the letter out to the Tauren.  
The Tauren takes the letter and opens it. With her task done Beyon turns to head back to the swamp and demand some real information.  
"Elf, I could use your help with understanding what has happened here." The Tauren stands, stopping Beyon from walking away.  
Beyon turns and looks at the bull, but she doesn't see the tan Tauren clad in leather, she sees just more meaningless tasks that will take her away from her goal of finding Harleen. "I don't have time to waste here. I am not some errand boy for you people to use, I have my own agenda."  
Beyon turns and starts down a different path, she is mad at the Horde as a whole. They have only slowed her down in her quest to find Harleen. "There must be someone on this rock that knows where Prince Kael'thas is." She says marching down a hill to what looked like a wall. 

* * *

Shattrath City was nothing like Beyon has ever seen. The city was once a large haven for the Draenei, another race that inhabited Draenor prior to the First War, but now it was a dilapidated refugee camp for all the people that call Draenor home. The Lower City part of the Shattrath is where the majority of the refugees live and reminded Beyon of Silvermoon after the Scourge invaded. She came across a building housing an orphanage and Beyon couldn't help it as a pit formed in her stomach as she looked at the kids packed into the building. And when she spotted a young Sin'dorei girl, who couldn't be no more than five, she walked over to the matriarch of the orphanage and gave her the majority of the gold coins she has acquired in Outland.  
"For the little ones." Beyon told the elderly human woman when she asked Beyon what the gold was for.  
"Light bless you Paladin." The old woman said holding the small pile of coins in her hands.  
As she walked away from the orphanage she felt the becoming familiar warm glow from the Light. But she didn't call upon it, the Light did this on its own.  
"Why would it react like that?" Beyon asked herself as she made her way into the upper part of the city.

The main part of the city was very different from the Lower City, there were no refugees to be seen and guards were patrolling around. Draenei on Elik mounts walked by as Beyon stood looking around. Beyon came to this city for clues to Harleen's whereabouts, but she is unsure where to go.  
"Your kind is up there Elf." One of the passing guards says looking back at Beyon and pointing at a very tall rise.  
Beyon follows the guard's hand and sees what looked like a fellow Sin'dorei at the top of the rise and she takes off quickly for the elevator leading up to the rise.  
At the top of the elevator Beyon could hardly believe her eyes, the rise was decorated just like Silvermoon and there was even a few Arcane Constructs walking about.

After talking to a few of the Sin'dorei, Beyon was eventually directed to the largest of the building to talk to a mage she hasn't heard of in years, Voren'thal.  
He was a powerful and regal mage before the Scourge came, and was one of the first to join the prince. As Beyon walks into the building, filled with bookshelves, she sees the regal mage reading from a book as he stood by a shelf.  
Beyon marches up to the mage and takes off her helmet. "Voren'thal, I have some questions for you about our Prince."

Voren'thal was willing to talk to Beyon, but only if she joined him for a drink and a light meal. It has been a very long time since Beyon sat on a cushioned chair, and even longer since she had any Eversong wine. When the red liquid hit her lips, she almost downed the whole glass.  
"Been awhile since you had a taste of home?" Voren'thal asks as he takes a sip from his own glass.  
Beyon sets the glass down, needing to distance herself from it. "After you and the rest left, Vintners devoted their time to growing food, luxuries were a thing that we did not have time for when trying to rebuild our home." Beyon didn't intend to come off annoyed at her fellow Elf, but from what she has seen of the Elves in Shattrath City, they have been living a life of luxury while those that are still in Eversong have been fighting to just scrape by.  
Voren'thal looks at his glass and then sets it down. "Our time here in Outland has not always been like this. We have all fought and struggled to get here." Voren'thal picks up a piece of cut fruit. "Our people fought demons for control of this shattered world, marched into the frozen heart of hell with Lord Illidan, and have worked hard to find a place for our people here. But we are not here to compare hardships, what did you need to talk about Beyon?"  
Beyon looks at the pair of swords sitting against her shield next to her. "I'm looking for my younger sister, Harleen. She left with the prince and I mean to find her and bring her home to Eversong."  
"What if your sister wishes to stay here?" Voren'thal asks, lacing his fingers together under his chin.  
Beyon didn't need to think of an answer. "Then I will stay here with her. She is the only family I have left in either of these worlds."  
Voren'thal cracks a smile. "The noblest of quests is the search for one's family." He picks up another piece of fruit. "But are you willing to do what it might take to accomplish this task?"  
Beyon picks up a slice of an apple, the skin is a rich crimson red and reminds her of blood. "If I have too, I will fight whoever and whatever to get to Harleen. Even if that means turning my blade on our Prince."  
Voren'thal nods as Beyon showed her obvious dedication to her sister. "Well then I will tell you everything I know about what our people have been up to these past few years…" 

* * *

Voren'thal tells Beyon about the taking of The Black Temple, the march on the Icecrown Glacier to help Illidan fight Arthas, and lose, and of the Prince taking the majority of their kin to a land to the north called Netherstorm. "Some of them stayed at the Black Temple, but if your sister followed The Prince, then I am sure she went to Netherstorm." He said ending his tail of what happened.  
"Then I know where I must go next." Beyon stands up from her chair and reaches for her swords and shield.  
Voren'thal stands as she did. "Very well, but do remember that years have passed, your sister might not be the same person that you remember."  
Beyon straps Duty onto her back. "I know my sister Voren'thal, she is wild, untamed, and driven. That is all I need to know." 

* * *

Beyon was happy to be away from the city, it was making her soft not having to worry about the local fauna and flora trying to eat her. But she still rushed her way through Zangarmarsh to the cave that will lead her into the mountains to the north.  
The Blade's Edge Mountains are full of cliffs with large razor sharp spikes making travelling on any path other than the main roads impossible. She came to several forks in the path and had to keep consult the map Voren'thal gave her when she left to find her way to the Horde encampment of Thunderlord Stronghold, where she intended to restock her supplies for the rest of her journey.

Thunderlord Stronghold is an old stronghold left over from before the Horde invaded Azeroth, and the time passing shows on the buildings. But Beyon doesn't care about the state of the structures, she takes a quick look around and spots a troll inside the largest building watching over a small table of apples and hard rolls of bread.  
"Excuse me." Beyon says walking into the building. "I am looking for somewhere to acquire some provisions."  
The troll looks up from her table. "How ya doing mon?" She says acknowledging Beyon.  
Beyon raises an eyebrow under her helmet, the way trolls talk always came off very odd to her. But she looks past it and presses her request. "I need to get some dried meat and fruit, and water skins. Do you know where I can get them?"  
The trolls smiles at Beyon and nods slowly. "I can help ya out with that, if you got da gold for it."  
Beyon reaches into the small leather pouch on her belt and took out what little she had left of her gold coins that she didn't give to the orphanage. She looks at the small pile of coins in her hand. 'Best to keep some for later.' She pickf up a few of the coins in her other hand.  
"I'll need enough for a week on the road, what can you get me with this?" Beyon asks holding the majority of coins out in one hand as she stores the rest back into her pouch.  
"A week? Where ya heading?" The troll asks looking at the coins.  
"Where I need to. Now can I get what I need, or should I look elsewhere?" Beyon pulls the coins away from the troll.  
The troll's eyes grow wide at the sight of the coins being taken away from her. "I can help ya out girly. Just wait here while I get the wata skins."  
The troll quickly runs off away from the table and Beyon cracks a smile, she probably is over paying for the supplies she needs, but she is sure to acquire more gold as time goes on, and seeing the troll's reaction was worth it. 

* * *

The smell of demons assaulted Beyon as she made her way north, she'd heard something about a forge camp south of the path she took, but she left that for someone else. She cannot waste any more time, the armies of the Horde, Alliance, and of Shattrath have reportedly started to move across the land, taking back key points from not only Legion, but Illidan as well, and she needs to find her sister before an army comes in front of Harleen.

She only made camp once a day, and only slept for a few short hours when she found a place safe enough to close her eyes. With the lack of sleep, poor diet, and the lack of water she should be drinking, has taken its toll on Beyon as she made her journey to the Netherstorm Islands. Her swords and shield weighed more to her, and breathing in her helmet was becoming harder to do.  
Beyon comes to a large boulder on the side of the road and she decides to take a moment and rest. Sitting down on the rock Beyon takes her helmet off and takes a deep breath. Looking at her helmet Beyon sees the scuffs and scratches it has acquired over the years. The full-cover helmet was a style the Sin'dorei very rarely use, being an appearance driven race and all, but Harleen was a "dirty fighter" and would attempt to blind Beyon with sand or rocks when they trained. It's why she had the armorsmiths of Silvermoon craft her the silver encrusted helmet she has in her hand. The helmet served its purpose very well as she trained with her sisters. But on the day before the attack, she was in a hurry to get ready and she left the helmet in her quarters in Silvermoon, so she didn't have it with her to stand with her people in defense of Quel'thalas. Which is how she received the cut over her eye when she dove to save her sister.  
As she thinks about fighting the undead, her thoughts fall on Harleen. "Dear sister, I hope to find you soon. We have a trip to the Hinterlands to take." The first thing Beyon decided on doing with her sister, besides talking the fastest Hawkstrider off of the remains of this planet, was to travel to the Hinterlands for the holiday away that the three sisters wanted to take years ago.  
The thoughts of her sister filled Beyon with comfort, she knows she is going to find Harleen, but to her surprise, a white glow surrounds herself, and Beyon feels refreshed and full of energy.  
"What in the world was that?" Beyon asks herself as she looked at her hand. "This power is starting to act on its own."  
Beyon stands up from the rock and puts her helmet back on. "Well if it wants me to get going, then I will get going." 

* * *

The Netherstorm Islands are just what they are called, a storm of uncontrollable arcane energy fills the sky as far as the eye could see. The bridge from the islands of floating rock to the mainland was an obvious Goblin construction job, so Beyon made her way across it with haste.  
The storm in the area has affected the very ground beneath Beyon making everything a shade of purple. The earth gives off a magical crackling sound as her heavy boots step down. "This place is very unstable, you can smell the magic in the air."

Down the path, after almost a full day's walk, Beyon came upon a settlement with a short wall surrounding a small hovel of buildings. "Must be the Goblins that built the bridge, leave it to them to come seeking a profit in a land that will kill them." Beyon says adding speed to her step to get to the settlement faster. 

* * *

Beyon got some really good news from the goblins that are running the small town of Area 52, a large group of Sin'dorei are not that far from the town, and they are still working for Kael'thas. They are running a gigantic machine called a Manaforge just to the south-west down a path. Beyon didn't even bother with getting more water when she found this out, she took off almost running out of the city to the large building to the south.

Beyon couldn't help it as excitement filled her as she made her way down the path, she didn't even care that a pair of Nether Rays attacked her. She cut them down in two sword strokes and was back on her way.  
As she drew near, Beyon saw a male Sin'dorei on top a Hawkstrider walking down the path in her direction. 'A patrolmen perhaps.'  
"An'u belore dela'na." She says greeting the fellow Elf with a traditional greeting of their people.  
But the Elf doesn't greet her back, he doesn't even acknowledge Beyon. He just whips the rains on his mount and charges at her drawing his pike from his back.  
Beyon quickly readies her shield with a barrier as the Elf draws near. 'Maybe he doesn't know I too am a Sin'dorei, I should have taken off my helmet beforehand.' She thinks as her shield glows.  
The other Elf swings his pike at Beyon, but she uses her shield to deflect the attack and knock the rider off his mount.  
The Hawkstrider was startled by its rider getting knocked from its back and runs off back to the Manaforge. "I mean you no harm brother, I am only looking for someone. "Beyon lowers her shield and offers the Elf a hand to help him up.  
But the Elf doesn't take her hand, instead he pulls a small dagger from behind his back and lunges at Beyon. Without thinking it she quickly swings her shield at the blade, striking the Elf with a shock of Light.  
The Elf fell back to the ground, and at first Beyon is worried that she killed him, but when his chest rose and dropped, she sees that he is merely unconscious.  
Beyon lets out a sigh of relief, she really did not want to fight any member of her kin, let alone kill one. But there was something wrong with this Elf, why would he attack her without warning or finding out why she was here. 'He must know something, and I need to know what.'  
Beyon searches the Elf and finds a rolled up scroll, that she tosses to the side deeming it unimportant, a leather bag, and a long piece of enchanted cloth used by Sin'dorei to tie hair up. The hair bands are meant to be unbreakable in battle and it was just long enough to bind the Elf's hands behind his back.  
She grabs the Elf by his plate chest piece and drags him away from the road to a pair of rocks a distance away and leans the Elf against one.

A few hours later, and some much-needed rest for Beyon, the Elf stirs, waking up. "I love the smell of, wait, what is going on here?" The male Elf looks around frantically and struggles with his bindings.  
"You attacked me, so I took you prisoner. Arthyn." Beyon was leaning against the other rock, she hand removed Duty and Family from her back and belt, and had also taken her helmet off.  
"How do you know my name?" Arthyn demanded, looking at Beyon with anger in his eyes.  
"Because." Beyon stands from her sitting position. "I remember everyone that I was in charge of, including those that quit the City Guard." After Beyon had dragged Arthyn away to the rocks she recognised the Elf as one of the members of the city guard that she was given command of, and Arthyn was the one most vocal against her getting the position without earning it.  
"Lady Beyon?" Arthyn asks, with wide eyes.  
"Arthyn." Beyon give him a small nod of her head.  
"What brings you to our new home? Come to join the Prince on our path to destiny?"  
"I care not for what the Prince thinks is our people's destiny, I am looking for my sister."  
"I thought Lady Sumerie died with the King."  
Beyon dug her nails into the palm, she hates it when others talk of her elder sister casually. "I am looking for my younger sister, Harleen." She thought about telling Arthyn off for even saying Sumerie's name.  
"Oh, the wild black sheep one." Arthyn nods remembering his former commanders other sister.  
Arthyn seems to know just what to say to make Beyon mad. "Yes." She says gritting her teeth. "Do you know where she is? She left with the rest of you when Kael'thas left."  
"Have you tried looking in a tree? She was the improper one of you three." Arthyn grins at his own joke.  
But his grin is gone quicker that it came after Beyon struck the rock next to his head with a blast of Light. "I have no time for games. Do you have any idea where Harleen is or not." It was a demand, not a question to the now afraid Arthyn.  
"I do not. But." Arthyn quickly added when Beyon's hand started to glow white. "I do know she did not come with us here. I remember hearing about some special training at the temple some of the Elves were doing, she might be there still." Arthyn has started to sweat as he confessed to Beyon all that he knew.  
"Is that all" Beyon asks, giving him a dead stare.  
"Yes, now will you please let me go? I have important work to do at the Manaforge." Arthyn starts to struggle against his bonds.  
Beyon mulls this information over in her head. 'Why didn't that damn Voren'thal tell me about some of our kin staying at the temple? Is he hiding something from me?'  
"Hello, miss Paladin? Are you listening to me?" Arthyn asks trying to get Beyon's attention.  
Beyon decides that she needs to head back to Shattrath, and fast. "I heard you, and I have no need for you anymore."  
"Good, now can you untie me?" Arthyn moves to show Beyon his bound hands.  
"I said I have no need for you, but I won't untie you. Think of this as punishment for attacking your commanding officer." Beyon reaches down and picks up the leather bag from the ground that she had found on Arthyn. "But I do have a need for this gold, so I think I will be taking it." Beyon squeezes the bag of coins, it's more than she had given to the orphanage in Shattrath, and should be plenty to get her back there.  
"You can't do that! Where is your sense of horror?" Arthyn demanded struggling more.  
"There is no Honor Arthyn, only the Vengeance that is being sought." Beyon picks up her swords and shield and attaches them in their right places. "And maybe you should think about honor before attacking an unknown traveller." Beyon turns and walks away from Arthyn, ignoring the yelling he is doing, and the curses he is throwing at her. 

* * *

Once back at Area 52 Beyon talks to the Goblins around the small town until she finds one selling a mount that she could use.  
A Goblin with a golden tooth showed her a horse that has seen some years, but it is a "champion charger of a horse", as the Goblin put it, and it was the only rideable creature she could buy in the town. So Beyon gave the Goblin half of the coins she took from Arthyn, making sure to act as if the half was all she has for coins because the Goblin was sure to say whatever she had was the price.  
The horse has as nice chocolate brown coat and white muzzle and looked to be as healthy as a horse could be in the service of Goblins, though it did have some obvious battle scars on its flanks. "Looks like you've seen some action too." Beyon said as she put the houses saddle on its back. "Don't worry, I will be sure to find you a good home once this is all done, maybe that orphanage could use your help." Beyon pets the neck of the horse as she talked to it, and strangely the horse looked as if it was lisining to her as she talked.  
Beyon lead the horse out of the town's gate by its ranes, and once she was sure the area was free of anything that would attack, she climbed up on top of the horse and nudged it into a gallop. 

* * *

With the horse as a mount, Beyon is making faster time across the land then she had on foot. What took her a week to cross on foot had taken her only a few days, and she only stopped in Thunderlord Stronghold to let the horse rest, drink up, and eat before returning to the road.

The horse didn't seem to be afraid of anything that they came across on the road, it went through the cave into Zangarmarsh with ease, and didn't stir when Naga came into view off the path. In fact, it seemed to move faster when Beyon spotted them. The re-energizing glow that had filled Beyon not too long ago touched the horse as they passed the Nanga and soon they came upon a grassy field.  
"This is not Terokkar and it's definitely not the swamp." Beyon says looking around as the horse slows its passé.  
The horse nays and nods its head. "I think we are in the Nagrand Fields. We must have taken a wrong turn- I can't keep calling you Horse you know." Beyon has grown attached to the horse as they made the journey to Shattrath. She would talk to him, turns out it was a boy, as they travelled, and he would keep quiet as she talked, and would make various horse noises when she wasn't as if agreeing or adding to what she was saying.  
"Hmm." Beyon climbs off the horse, the area was unknown to her and she will need to look at her map to plot their path. "That Goblin called you a champion charger." She pets the side of the horse's neck and she pulled the rolled up map from the small saddle bag on the horse. "And that is a silly name, as is Champion." The horse nods. "How about Charger? You are a fast horse after all."  
The horse nods again. "Charger it is then." Beyon pets his neck again. Charger has only made her life better since she bought him, it is doing her good to have long term companionship in her quest. 

* * *

The missed turn set them off the proper way to Shattrath by three days, but it didn't bother Beyon too much. The Nagrand Field are mostly siren and calming grasslands of harmless Clefthoofs and Tallstriders. This gave her a break from the stress of the trip and more time to practices her skills with the Light. The Light is becoming more willing to work for her than ever. Nothing is resisting her and she has mastered the re-energizing power and is using it frequently on Charger as they rode.

The Libran she has was becoming a nightly read for her, she is learning a good amount about the Light from it. And as she approached the pair of Draenei on their Elik mounts at the back gate entrance to the city she gave them a nod and said; "Light be with you." With a coy grin on her face.  
She couldn't help but let out a short and quiet laugh to herself, something that has not happened since her and her sisters sat under a starry sky.

Once inside the city, Beyon made for the orphanage and found the same matriarch as before. "Excuse me." Beyon says removing her helmet. "I doubt you remember me."  
The matriarch smiles at the sight of Beyon. "Oh of course I do. You are the kind young Paladin that gave us that gold."  
"It was the least I could do, wars make orphans out of many children." Beyon looks around the small building, it is packed full of beds and children, but her eyes fall on the young Sin'dorei girl she saw the first time. "I have a request for you."  
"Name it young one." The old woman says without hesitation.  
Beyon pulls Charger's rains forward. "I have business to attend to with the Scryers, and I was hoping the little ones would like a friend to play with for a short time." Beyon originally intended to give Charger to the orphanage when she reached the city, but it occurred to her that it would just be another mouth for them to feed and they probably wouldn't have the space to keep a horse. So letting the kids play with him while she talked to Voren'thal was a fair compromise. She also didn't want to give him up either, as she has become attached to the horse herself.  
The matriarch lets out a short and humble laugh."The kids would love to ride around on your horse."  
Beyon smiles. "Good." She then turns to Charger. "I will be back soon Charger, play nice with the younglings and try not to scare them."  
Charger nods his head and Beyon hand the reins off to the matriarch.

As Beyon rode the elevator up to the Scryers Rise, her face changed from calm to mad. She was looking over the city and saw an army marching through portals and she knew that these fighters are going after the big targets in Outland, and her sister could very well be at one of those points.  
Beyon marches past the guards and into the tallest building of the rise and finds Voren'thal sitting at the same table they once shared eating.  
Beyon takes her helmet in her hands and slams it down on the table, spilling the glass of wine that sat on it. "Voren'thal. We need to talk."  
Voren'thal was not startled by Beyon, but he was saddened by the loss of his drink. "We do? About what?"  
"You told me that my sister went to the Netherstorm. That I could find her there, but what I found was that she stayed behind at The Black Temple. The very place that your fighters at mounting a siege on."  
"I never said that she went to Netherstorm." Voren'thal picks the knocked over glass up. "I said that Prince Kael'thas took the majority of our kin there and that if your sister was following him, then she might be there."  
"Listen here you pompous lay about." Beyon grabs Voren'thal by the collar of his robes. "If I find my sister has been killed in this attack on the Temple, then I will be back and you will taste my Duty, Family, and Vengeance through your heart." Beyon throws Voren'thal back into his chair, grabs her helmet, and turns to walk away. She is so fed up with being roped into the agenda of others. If she does find Harleen too late, then she will make due on her promos to run all three of the blades through Voren'thal's chest regardless of the outcome. If killing the leader of the Scryers ended with a capital punishment, then she will accept it.

Beyon could feel the power of the Light crackling through her as she made her way back through The Lower City to the orphanage. She needs to get on the road as fast as she can, but she will need to find enough supplies for the journey, which will take even more time that she doesn't have.  
She turns the corner and the sound of children laughing fills her ears, the orphans of the orphanage were clearly having fun with Charger.  
Beyon saw the kids gathered around the horse laughing and cheering as they took turns just sitting on the horse.  
One of the children spotted Beyon approaching. "It's the Paladin lady!" The child yelled pointing at Beyon.  
All the kids, and Charger too, look over at Beyon and the laughter stopped. The children all slowly backed away from Charger, except for the small Sin'dorei girl Beyon has seen in the orphanage. The little girl stood in-between Beyon and Charger.  
"I'm sorry little one, but I need to take Charger now, we need to get back on the road." Beyon says, trying to get the girl to move on her own.  
"I know." The little girl says, not taking her eyes off of Beyon. "But I just want to say thank you, for letting us play with your horsey. And for giving Miss Bartlett the gold." The little girl looks off into the city. "Most people don't care about us like you do."  
Beyon felt her anger lessen, the little girl was the first genuine person she has come across in this city. "What is your name young one?" Beyon asks kneeling down to be closer to the girls level.  
"Salandria." The little girl says looking back at Beyon.  
"Have you ever been to our homeland Salandria?" Beyon asks, taking her helmet off.  
Salandria shakes her head. "I don't think so."  
"Well where we are from, everyone is kind and caring, and we look out for each other." Beyon places her hand on Salandria's shoulder. "I hope you get the chance to go home someday."  
Salandria smiles at Beyon. "Are you going to go home?" She asks, curious as any other child would be about matters that are not their own.  
"I do not have a home at the moment. But I am looking for the one person that will make it home again."  
"Then I hope you find them." Salandria's innocents made Beyon smile. The child before her reminded Beyon of a time when she and her two sisters were young and had not a care in the world and would play together from dawn to dusk.  
"I will Salandria." Beyon stands up from her kneeling position. "Now I have to go young one, I have a sister to find."  
Salandria moves out of the way. "I hope I can see you and Charger again."  
"Perhaps one day." Beyon mounts Charger and the kids start to wave. "Take care of the rest of the little ones Salandria, they need a good leader to keep them strong." 

* * *

She was too late, the temple has already been sacked. Beyon pushed Charger as hard as she could down the roads of Shadowmoon Valley, but she couldn't make it to the Black Temple in time. The Sha'tar along with the Horde and Alliance have toppled the fortress of the self-proclaimed Ruler of Outland and killed all those that stood with him.  
The armies had started in the sewers of the temple, but once the courtyard was theirs, they threw open the gates. Which is what Beyon is leading Charger through now.

It was mostly Fel Orcs and demons that made up the dead, but after talking to a group of Broken, a type of Draenei that were slightly corrupted, that now control the temple, she found the place where her fellow Sin'dorei had spent most of their time. And she felt a sense of disgust at the sight of it all.  
The Elves had left Quel'thalas to find salvation, but instead, from what Beyon could tell from the vast amounts of bedding, smoking devices, and wine bottles, they had been acting like a band of drunken idiots.  
Beyon highly doubted she would find Harleen in this part of the temple, but she still looked at each one of her fallen kin that had red hair. But none of them were Harleen, most of them were not even dressed for combat, and all of them had their pockets emptied of their contents.  
"Glad to see that they stopped to loot the dead as they murdered my people." Beyon said as she laid the last of the Elves down on the ground next to the rest.  
Beyon was not going to leave them like she found them, even though they seem to have turned against the rest of their people, the dead Elves were still Sin'dorei, and Beyon was going to give them a proper send-off.

Once all the Elves were gathered up, and had their eyes closed, Beyon followed a tip she got from one of the Broken that had worked for Illidan prior to the siege.  
It turns out that a small group of both Sin'dorei and Night Elves had been staying deep in the temple, for a special form of training of some kind.  
Following the way she was given, Beyon came upon what was obvious a training ground. Target dummies stood around with cuts and burns in them. Weapon racks, that had only a few tools of war on them. And a dead fire pit with a few rotting logs around it.  
Everything looked like the training grounds she grew up on, but the smell was something Beyon could hardly handle. The odor of Fel was strong in the air. It made sense for the smell of demons to be in the air of the temple, but why would it be so strong in a training ground? Demons didn't need to train.  
Beyon's confusion only increased when she found rooms that looked like cella, but had the effects of non-prison living. Beds with torn, and sometimes bloody, bedding. Tables with a wide arrange of personal items; lockets, wood carvings, letters, and the occasional piece of jewelry. Beyon looked from cell to cell, trying to piece together what this place was, and as she approached the last door she assumed that she would never understand what this place was used for unless she found someone that did live in one of the cells. As Beyon looks around the room, torn bedding on the bed and a table like the rest, her eyes fall on a blade sitting on the table. Beyon knew this blade the moment she saw it, she had fought against it countless of times in practice when she was younger.  
It was one of Harleen's two identical short swords. Hesitantly Beyon picks the sword from the table, worried that it might be a trap. "Harleen." Beyon says taking the blade from its scabbard. The blade looks as if it hasn't been used in years, it was clean and well kept, but it was most certainly her sisters. Beyon quickly starts looking around the room for anything else that might tie her sister to this place. The table was flipped over, but she found nothing. She then turned to the bed. The covers were covered in filth and cuts, as if an animal had used it, and the hard pillow had vertical cuts in it as well.  
"What in the world could have done this?" Beyon asks looking at the pillow. But as she is looking at it, Beyon sees a strand of hair in one of the cuts. It was a fiery red strand of hair. That was all the proof Beyon needed. Her youngest sister Harleen had once slept in this cell. "Why were you here Harleen? And what was this place."  
There had been no sign of battle in or around this part of the temple, so whatever happened to the residents of the cells happened before the siege took place.  
Walking away from the cages with the sword and strand of Harleen's hair in hand, Beyon tries to think of what to do next. 'Every lead has dried up. Harleen didn't die here, but that only tells me that she could be anywhere. Who knows what kind of training she did here and where she is now. Maybe I can find some more of Illidan's former lackeys and find out more from them.'  
Beyon stops at the fire pit and sees a tinder box. "I still owe them a funeral." She says looking off at where her dead kin laid.

There was little usable wood to be found in the part of the temple that the dead Elves were, so Beyon had to break every piece of wood furniture and use every piece of bedding she could find to build the second funeral pyre of Elves she's witnessed in her life.  
By the time she'd laid the last Elf down on the pyre Beyon felt physically sick from seeing all the dead. And as the fire started to spread, she took Duty from her back and said one of the blessings she's read in her Librium; "Light, grant the fallen a safe journey as their spirits leave this world. Help them to march on, embrace them in your glory and bring them peace."  
Beyon still didn't believe in the divine powers of the Light, but something inside her told her that it was the right thing to do. 

* * *

Beyon left the temple feeling dashed, but not broken. She will go back to Shattrath and start from square one again. She will start looking for members of this Ashtongue Deathsworn and start questioning them. One by one if she has too, she is not giving up on Harleen.  
"Come on boy." Beyon said greeting Charger in the stables of the mostly empty courtyard of the temple, there was a few Broken wondering around that she paid to watch over him. "Time to get back on the road."  
This was the first time that Charger shook his head side to side at her. "I know the road was not easy. But we can take it slow this time." The trip into the valley was not at all a safe one, all kinds of horrifying creatures attacked them as they travelled. Beyon did her best to keep Charger safe, but he did sustain a few injuries that she had to heal.  
Beyon strokes Chargers main. "I should look into finding you some armor if we are going to keep running into the horrors of this land." Beyon rests her head against his neck and lets out a long sigh, this quest is literally killing her and she is in desperate need of a good long rest. But that will have to wait for now. She slips Harleen's sword into the saddlebag and opens her Librium to a page in the front and carefully places the strand of hair in the book.  
"We will find her Charger." Beyon says to her horse as she mounts him. "I swear that we will find my sister." 

* * *

Beyon took the safer paths back to Shattrath and stopped at the Horde's outpost of Shadowmoon Village to let Charger rest. While there she was asked to offer up her skills and heal an Orc that was injured. The Orc's shoulder had been burned by fel fire, leaving it black and green.  
"Hold still, this will probably hurt." Beyon says to the Orc rubbing her hands together as she kneeled next to him.  
Beyon takes a deep breath, places her hands around the wound, and focuses her control over the Light and pushed it into the Orc's skin. The Orc's skin around her hands starts to glow and the wound starts to mend itself. The Orc grits his teeth and made sounds of pain, but Beyon didn't stop the mending spell.  
Within a moment the wound was healed. "There you go Orc, try to be more careful." Beyon stands up and pulls her gloves back on.  
"Thanks." The Orc says rotating his shoulder. 

* * *

As Beyon rode Charger into the upper level of Shattrath, she sees almost all of her fellow Blood Knights gathered near the entrance to the large building in the center of the city. Beyon had actively avoided the center of the city, for fear of running into someone that might tag her a deserter from the Horde and have her imprisoned for it. But her curiosity got the better of her and she directed Charger over to the group.  
"Doral ana'diel?" Beyon says to one of the Blood Knights standing slightly away from the group.  
The Blood Knight turns to Beyon. "Bal'a dash, malanore, we fare well all things considered."  
Beyon dismounts from Charger. "What has happened this time?"  
The Blood Knight looks back to the entrance. "Our home was attacked, again. But this time from the inside."  
Beyon removes her helmet out of shock. "Who attacked Silvermoon?"  
The Blood Knight points into the large building. "It's not my place to say, Lady Liadrin should be the one to tell you Lady Beyon." With her helmet off the Knight was able to recognize Beyon.  
Beyon looks into the city's heart, there is a beacon of light shooting up through the roof into the sky. "Very well, thank you." Beyon starts walking into the building, leading Charger by his rains.  
"Selama ashal'anore sister." The Knight says, watching Beyon walk away.

Inside the building floats a Naaru glowing brighter than the one in Silvermoon has ever glowed. Beyon could feel the raw Light radiating from the Naaru, it was the focus of the whole room, and it was addressing a chestnut haired female Sin'dorei in full plate armor.  
"We were betrayed by the man we called our prince. In his lust for power, he sent the Felblood to attack us, and spirit M'uru away to the Sunwell." The female Elf says, looking up at the Naaru.  
The Naaru did not speak with words, it spoke into the minds of all that we around. "Both our peoples suffered greatly at the hands of Kael'thas and his agents, Lady Liadrin. Your people were not the authors of their own fate, but they will die if they do not change. M'uru accepted his role long ago, knowing full well what would happen to him. Will you accept your own?"  
Lady Liadrin became confused. "I... I don't understand. You, and M'uru, knew all along that this would occur?" She asks looking very confused.  
Beyon was shocked as well, Kael'thas attacked his own city, his own people.  
The Naaru spoke in her head as she took in the fact the Kael'thas had betrayed their people; "It wasn't I who foretold it, but Velen of the Draenei; "Silvery moon, washed in blood, Led astray into the night, armed with the sword of broken Light. Broken, then betrayed by one, standing there bestride the sun. At darkest hour, redemption comes, in knightly lady sworn to blood"."  
Lady Liadrin nods her head. "I see it clearly now. I renounce my loyalties to House Sunstrider and its false prince. I pledge the blades of my Blood Knights to the defeat of Kil'jaeden and the restoration of Silvermoon. We will fight beside you, A'dal."  
"The Shattered Sun Offensive will surely benefit from the addition of your knights, Lady Liadrin. The battle for the Sunwell is but the first step on your new path, Lady Liadrin. Shattrath is open to you and all who follow you."  
Lady Liadrin turns away from A'dal with conviction in her eyes, and spots Beyon. "Here is a face I have not seen in a year."  
'Has it been a full year already?' Beyon thinks to herself. "Has it been that long since I was last in the city?" Beyon hasn't been keeping track of the number of days that have passed as she looked for Harleen, but it has in fact been a year since she left Silvermoon City to join with the Horde forces heading to Outland.  
"It does not seem like it has been that long. But now is not the time for looking into the past. We have a war to win on our own land Beyon, and I could use your shield."  
Beyon has always respected Lady Liadrin as her commander and fellow knight. So she couldn't turn down the request. "Then you will have my shield Liadrin." 

* * *

The Shattered Sun Offensive took a handful of Sin'dorei boats into the harbor of the Isle of Quel'Danas. The island was where the Sunwell once was, and is where Beyon's eldest sister Sumerie fell, so this small piece of land was important to Beyon. And seeing the demons walking around like the land was theirs infuriated Beyon.  
Beyon glares at the demons walking around. 'This is a sacred place, and Kael'thas has perverted it.' She thinks as the boat drew near the shore.  
Arrows began to fly from the boats around Beyon's, their job was to give Beyon's boat cover as they charged the land and take a building that was away from the rest of the small village.  
The boat hits the sand and Beyon jumps over the side and raises her shield to block an enemy arrow flying at her ship. "Go go, get to the point! Move it people!" She yelled at the group of Sin'dorei she was with.  
The Elves follow Beyon's lead and jump over the boat and head for their target. The arrows flying from the friendly ships were doing their jobs, the demons were either falling or focusing on the ships, letting Beyon's group get to the building unnoticed.  
It was just a small storage building for the village, but it was just big enough for the mages to work their spell.  
Beyon stands at the entrance watching for any demons, and like she knew would happen, the demons saw her and charged. "We have been spotted, defend the mages as they open the portal." Beyon calls to the other fighters she is with.  
Beyon called on the Light as the demons drew near and Family glows with the power she commands. "Hold strong." Beyon says as the demons attack. 

* * *

Beyon and those in her small group we able to hold the small building from the demons as the mages worked to open a portal to Shattrath. Once the portal was finished, fighters began to pour into the island and slowly they took part of the island village from the demons and set up a proper defense.

Beyon is wiping the blood of a demon from Family, the smell of the black bile that seeps from demons stings her eyes.  
"Lady Liadrin, we might have a lead on Kael'thas." An Elf says running over to the leader of the Blood Knights.  
"Speak Knight." Lady Liadrin says turning to the winged Elf.  
The Elf points off to a building on a hill on the northern point of the island. "In the Magister Terrace. We sent in a scout and they came back with reports of him being in there."  
"Lady Liadrin." Beyon stands and addresses her commander. "I ask permission to lead a team in there. And take the Prince captive."  
Lady Liadrin turns to Beyon. "Why should I let you take on this task Beyon?" Lady Liadrin asks, needing Beyon to give her a good enough reason to go into the Magister Terrace and find Kael'thas.  
Beyon places her helmet on her head. "I was a City Guard of Silvermoon, and Kael'thas invaded our city. He needs to stand trial for his crimes against our city." Beyon has other motives for wanting to take Kael'thas down, but she didn't want Lady Liadrin to know them.  
Lady Liadrin thinks for a moment. "Very well Beyon, but we cannot spare a full strike team. You will need to see if some of these Horde fighters can help you."  
"I am sure I can find some fighters to lend me their blades." 

* * *

Beyon was given two other Sin'dorei to help her, and surprisingly a failure Orc and Tauren had shown up on the island.  
Beyon understood this was going to be a challenge, she is going to have to fight some of her own kin in this mission.  
Quietly Beyon, the other two Sin'dorei, the Orc she met at the Dark Portal, and the Tauren she healed make their way into the Magister Terrace. The building was originally meant as a school for the Sin'dorei to learn about their past, but it has been turned into a fortress for the Kael'thas. Beyon and her team are hiding in the shadows of the entrance into the building, they haven't been seen yet.  
Sin'dorei marched in formation up and down the path before them "We are going to need to move fast, we cannot let them sound an alarm." Beyon looks back at her companions as she talked. "We take them down and move on to the next, understand?"  
The Elves nod, this is going to be hard for them too, and the Orc and Tauren also nod.  
Beyon looks at each one of them through her helmet. "Good, let's go." Beyon draws Family and charges around the corner at the enemy Elves.

With each Elf she cut down, Beyon felt a weight grown on her heart. Her people are already so few in numbers, and here she is thinning it. But she pressed on, these Sin'dorei have sided against their own home city, so they are enemies of the state in her mind. It's what she had to focus on to keep herself together.

Around the first corner, the group comes upon an Elf standing by himself with his back to them. Beyon is shocked by how he looks, his skin is an unnatural red with horns coming from his forehead and what looks like black feather wings coming from his back. Beyon had only heard about the Felblood, but it was easy for her to tell that the man before her is one.  
The Felblood has either not noticed them, or did not care that there are intruders in his chamber.  
"Orc." Beyon whispers to her companion. "Can you take him out?"  
The Orc nods and pulls an arrow from his quiver. He draws the bowstring back, aims, and lets the arrow fly.  
The Felblood Elf turns and knocks the arrow away. "You waste my time." He says charging at Beyon and the others.

As they fought, the Felblood would drain green energy from crystals that hung in the chamber, making him stronger.  
The fight was a challenge, but once the female mage that is with Beyon was able to spell lock the Felblood, he went down.  
"What was this thing?" The Orc asks as Beyon checks to see if the Felblood was dead.  
Beyon turns the Felblood's head around so she could see his face. "He was a member of the Kingsguard that was charged with watching over Kael'thas as he studied in Dalaran." Beyon recognizes the Felblood as she looked at him. "Selin was an honorable man once." Beyon stands up and pulls Family from her belt. "Let's keep going."

They came upon a pair of Arcane Golem's that have been empowered with Fel energy in the next hallway and as they took them down the female mage received a wound that would be fatal if not taken care of.  
"Orc, watch the door, make sure no one sees us." Beyon says dropping her shield onto the ground to free her hands.  
"I'm sorry m'lady." The female Elf says holding her leg, the Golem hit the mage in the leg as it fell, cutting to the bone.  
Beyon takes her gloves off. "Just hold still." Beyon places her hands on the Elf's leg and quickly uses the Light to heal the wound.  
"Thank you Lady Beyon." The Mage says watching her skin mend itself.  
"You seem to have gotten good at that skill of yours." The Orc says looking away from the door to Beyon.  
Beyon pulls her gloves back on and pick up her shield as she said; "Practice Orc, practice." 

* * *

In the courtyard of the building, they come upon a purple six armed female mystical looking demon being guarded by other demons and Sin'dorei.  
'Why would they side with demons, don't they remember the tales from before the founding of our land?' Beyon thinks looking at the Elves standing around with demons. She looks at her companions and nods at them.  
"Annihilate them." The six armed demon yells as Beyon and the others charged at the demon. 

* * *

They have finally reached the last chamber, and Beyon is thankful for her full cover helmet. Had her sister stayed with following Kael'thas instead of going off where ever she has gone, she might have ended up like one of the Elves behind Beyon. And the thought of her dead kin, and that her sister could have ended up against her, has brought tears to her eyes. She is not full on crying, but her eyes are watering. But she kept it under control and didn't show that she was emotional, until they came upon Kael'thas.  
"You two, watch our backs, this is something for Sin'dorei to handle." Beyon said to The Orc and Tauren.  
They both nod and the other two Elves follow Beyon into the chamber.  
The prince looks nothing like he did the last time Beyon saw him. He looks much like the Forsaken that she is aligned with. His hair is no longer golden, but is brown and dull. Skin pale and pulled tight, eyes barely glowing with power, and he has a large green gem in his chest.  
She can't believe what her Prince has become and it made her sick to see him so.|  
Kael'thas saw the group enter his room, but he didn't move, he just waited for them to get close.  
"Don't look so smug." Kael'thas says as the group gets just a few feet away from him. "I know what you're thinking. But Tempest Keep was merely a setback."  
Beyon and Elves look at each other, none of them have ever been to Tempest Keep.  
Kael'thas continued his monolog; "Did you honestly believe I would trust the future to some blind half Night Elf mongrel?"  
Beyon takes a step towards her prince. "Kael'thas Sunstrider, by my authority as a member of the City Guard of Silvermoon, and the charge of my  
family. I order you to stand down." Beyon hopes that this confrontation won't come to blows, but the Prince has clearly gone a little mad.  
Kael'thas laughs, ignoring Beyon. "Oh no no no… He was merely an instrument, a stepping stone to a much larger plan. It has all lead to this... and this time, you will not interfere."  
Kael'thas sends a shadowy bolt of magic at Beyon, but she easily deflects it with a barrier on her shield.  
"Vengeance burns!" Kael'thas yells, trying to set the group on fire, but his magic was no more than a warm blast.  
Beyon understands what is needed to be done, there is no way to save Kael'thas. She starts walking towards him.  
Kael'thas stars weaving a spell, that the three didn't take seriously. "I'll turn your world, upside down!" The spell goes off sending them all up into the air.  
Getting thrown up into, and then held up surprised Beyon, making her drop Family to the ground as she went up. 'Damn it.' She thinks as Kael'thas yells again.  
"Master, grant me strength!" Kael'thas has to keep weaving his magic to keep them in the air and he seems to be asking someone for help.  
Beyon looks at her shield, she needs to disrupt Kael'thas, and her trusty shield just might do the trick. Wrapping it in Light she puts all her might into throwing it at Kael'thas, hitting him in the arm with a loud crack of his bones breaking.  
With the spell broken, everyone falls back to the ground, Beyon is the only one that landed on her feet. Beyon looks at the Prince, he is muttering incoherent to himself, she feels an obligation to do what needs to be done.  
Reaching to her back, Beyon pulls Duty from its sheath. 'Sunwell, forgive me for what I must do, this is for the good of not just our people, but all of Azeroth.' Beyond looks down at the Prince and raises the long sword. "I'm sorry."  
Kael'thas looks up at her. "My demise accomplishes nothing! The Master will have you! You will drown in your own blood! The world shall burn!"  
The sword swings down, striking Kael'thas across the chest and hitting the gem.  
"Aaaargh!" Kael'thas screams as he dies.  
Duty had a faint glow to it as Beyon did what she had to with it.  
"Well done Lady Beyon, you have helped save us all." The mage says picking herself up from the floor.  
Beyon looks at the black blood on her sister's sword. "This blade's charge was to be used in defense of the Sunstrider line, my sister fell protecting the King with this blade. And now I have just ended the royal line with it."  
"The Prince was mad Beyon, you did what any of us would have." The mage says as the Orc and Tauren enter the room.  
"He was a mad man Elf, you did your ancestors proud today." The Orc says looking at the dead Kael'thas.  
"It has been the charge of my family to guard the Sunstrider line since the founding of our kingdom, if my Father could see what I did-"  
"He would be proud of you for putting your people over duty." The Orc cuts Beyon off with a hand on her shoulder.  
Beyon looks at Duty. "No more." She returns Duty to its sheath, with the blood still on it. "I will not raise my sword to anymore Sin'dorei, even if they stand against the rest of us." Beyon walks over, picks up Family and heads for the small door in the back of the room. 

* * *

Beyon cannot bring herself to fight any more of her kin, but she still wants to help with taking back the island, so she is spending every day healing the wounded that are coming out of the Plato. She would say nothing unless needed, and listened to the talk, getting bits of information about the final push from whoever spoke of it around her.

One day, while mending a broken leg, Beyon feels a surge in the Light that she commands, as if it is cheering and happy over something. 'What is this about?' She thinks standing up from her now healed patient.  
The surge continues, and she feels a strong warm glow around her. She looks around at the others using the Light to heal, they all too are acting odd like her.  
"What is going on?" Beyon demanded to a Draenei priest that was near her.  
The Draenei smiles. "The Light is happy young one, something truly amazing must have happened."

And it did, with the remains of M'uru, the leader of the Draenei was able to restore the Sunwell with the power of the Light. After talking with the other Blood Knights that were there, she had finally come to an understanding of her power over the Light.  
She never had domination over the Light, every member of her order was granted their power because the Light chose to let them use it. She only had a hard time with it in the beginning because she didn't have the proper training like others who use it did. The Light saw the righteous desire to find her sister and granted Beyon the gift. 

* * *

Once the Island was fully taken back, the Shatter Sun dispersed and the fighters went back to their charges from before. But Beyon didn't have anywhere she had to go back to, so she chose to return to Silvermoon for the time being.  
She'd left Charger with the Hawkstrider breeder while working to take back the island, and both horse and rider were happy to see each other.  
Charger nays and jumps up slightly when Beyon comes into view. Beyon has her helmet off, so her smile could be seen by all. "I missed you too Charger." Beyon says petting her horse. She rests her head against his neck and lets out a long sigh. "Come on, let us go for a ride before I see if my old apartment is still mine."

Riding around with Charger gave Beyon time to think, she is unsure on what to do next. So for weeks she spends her time resting in her old one-room home in the city, she spent hours deep cleaning herself for the first time in a long time on the first day in the city, riding Charger around the grounds of the city, and reading from Labrums that The Hall of Blood has acquired.  
She thought about returning to Outland to pick up the search for Harleen, but a rumor had been spreading around on the island that Illidan had a black ops army that he sent off just before the Temple was attacked. And if that was true, then Harleen is most definitely with them, leading her life as she saw fit, and hopefully getting her vengeance.

One day, while riding Charger around Beyon comes to a decision. 'I will never find Harleen again, if she wants to come home, then she will. My family is meant to be broken. But if that is the case, then I will do whatever I can to assure that no other families will suffer as mine has. I have been granted a great gift, and I will use it to protect all families of the Horde.'  
"Come Charger." Beyon redirects the horse back to the direction of the city gate. "I believe it is time for us to finally see this Orgrimmar. But first." She pats him on the side of the neck. "We need to see if the blacksmith can forge you your own armor worthy of a Paladin of the Sin'dorei."

* * *

AN: I tried to keep everything the same as what happened in game, but it has been a very long time since TBC, so some things might be slightly off. Instead of doing chapters for this one I'm going for more of a story arc thing, so each posted chapter should be very long like this one, but I can't say for sure how the later arcs will turn out. Well back to the Broken Isles for me.


	3. Chapter Three, Frost

Her mind has been a hazy fog for as long as she can remember, all she knows is the cold air, the ice, and the smell of rot. She does recall seeing her king fight a purple winged creature once, but after that there wasn't anything of note.

As she stood in the Necropolis flying across the sea, she is eager to kill for her king. Her new light plate armor, forged from black metal, felt light on her frame, giving her more freedom to move. Her un-life is devoted solely to his will. 'All will belong to the Lich King.' She thinks as land comes into view.

She joined with the other newly resin Death Knights as they destroyed the Scarlet Enclave. It didn't matter to her that they were just farmers and other simple village folk, everything that lived must fall. Soon the Enclave was theirs, and the Lich King wanted his knights to take out the last living creatures in the Plaguelands. A little church called Lights Hope.  
Her fellow Death Knights rode into battle with a vast army of undead, but her king was nowhere to be seen. 'He must be preparing for a side attack.' She thinks as she jumps off of her dark steed swinging her ax at her target.

The defenders of this chapel fell left and right in front of her and soon the Death Knights were approaching victory. Or so she thought. The leader of the Death Knights was unable to control the sword he wielded and was unable to command properly.  
Suddenly a lone Human rides in out of nowhere on a horse. A glow emitted off of him, and the ghouls fell when they got close to him. "You cannot win, Darion!" The Human yells.  
The Human rides over to the path in front of the chapel and dismounts. As one of the commanding Death Knights flees  
The Human yells; "Bring them before the chapel!" As he sends a wave of light out hitting the remaining commanders, which subdues them in a sphere of Light energy and pulls them in front of the old male Human.  
The living forum up around the rider as her commander kneels in defeat before the Human.  
Her commander issues an order she never thought would come from him. "Stand down, death knights. We have lost. The Light... this place... no hope..."  
The Death knight lowers her ax and watches.  
"Have you learned nothing, boy? You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness, the hate... feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!" The Human lectured Darion as if he was his teacher. "Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. That is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their doom, Darion. What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls! Souls that you and your master brought here! The Light will tear you apart, Darion!"  
"Save your breath, old man. It might be the last you ever draw." Darion says as a strange gate opens behind him.  
A ghostly figure emerges from the gate, Darion stands and turns around to look at him.  
The ghostly Human speaks. "My son! My dear, beautiful boy!"  
Darion takes a step. "Father!" He falls to one knee, and a shade of himself appears in front of him. "Argh... what... is..."  
The shade starts talking. "Father, you have returned!" It approaches the other ghost. "You have been gone a long time, Father. I thought..."  
"Nothing could have kept me away from here, Darion. Not from my home and family."  
"Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight! I can sit idle no longer!"  
Tirion walks up until about two steps behind Highlord Darion's right shoulder, watching the memory play out.  
The ghost of Darion's father speaks again. "Darion Mograine, you are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead hordes of Lordaeron! I could not bear losing you. Even the thought..."  
"If I die, Father, I would rather it be on my feet, standing in defiance against the undead legions! If I die, let me die with you!"  
"My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer and, with it, mete out justice across this land. I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you. But, my son, that day is not today." As the father speaks, the shade of Darion disappears and it is as if Darion's father is speaking directly to his son. "Do not forget..."  
Suddenly the Lich King appears. "Touching…" He raises his sword and pulls the ghost of Darion's father into the blade. "He is mine now…  
Darion becomes himself again... and is now angry. "You... betrayed me. You betrayed us all, monster! Face the might of Mograine!"  
Darion charges blindly at the Lich King, who in turn swats him away. Darion lands hard on his feet some distance away, falling to one knee.  
"Pathetic..." The Lich King says.  
Tirion yells; "You're a damned monster, Arthas!" as The Lich King lets out a low, evil chuckle.  
"You were right, Fordring. I did send them in to die. Their lives are meaningless, but yours..." The Lich King says, pointing his blade at Tirion "How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourself exposed, paladin. Nothing will save you."  
The Lich King casts a spell on Tirion, weakening him and falls to one knee; it is all he can do to keep from collapsing as he gasps for air.  
One of the other Humans yells; "ATTACK!" Rallying the others to attack the Lich King.  
The Lich King begins casting a powerful spell which knocks back the attackers. "APOCALYPSE!"  
"That day is not today…" Darion says standing. "Tirion!" He throws his blade to the Human. The blade whirls through the air, tip over pommel, and Tirion catches it as Darion collapses.  
Tirion becomes awash with the Light, and the blade explodes with light, cleansing it.  
"ARTHAS!" Tirion yells as the light hits the Death Knight, knocking her to her knees.  
"What is this?" The Lich King takes a timid step back.  
Tirion yells; "Your end." Tirion charges towards the Lich King with the glowing sword in hand and strikes.  
Arthas manages to leap back before Tirion strikes again. "Impossible... This... is not over!" The Lich King turns to flee "When next we meet, it won't be on holy ground, paladin."  
The Lich King runs through a gate disappearing as Tirion runs over to where Darion fell, and heals him with a flash of light. The reaming living that are conscious run over to watch. Darion rises to remain kneeling.  
"Rise, Darion, and listen..." Tirion walks away from Darion for a distance, then turns to face him. "We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives - our lives! And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause! The Lich King must answer for what he has done, and must not be allowed to cause further destruction in our world. I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: the Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union. The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas, and we will tear down the walls of Icecrown! The Argent Crusade comes for you, Arthas!  
Darion stands. "So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Although our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow!"  
The Death Knight wasn't paying attention to what was going on in front of her, the flash of light that hit her freed her mind from the Lich King. Her will is hers once again. She remembers who she really is. She is A Kingsguard to the Sunstrider family, she is a daughter to the head of the Kingsguard, she's a sister, she is Sumerie, and she is disgusted by what she has done and what she is.  
She drops the ax from her hand. "What have I done… I am a monster." She says to herself.  
Her dark steed walked up to her, it had wandered around the battlefield as the fight happened, and now it has found her. Sumerie feels sick, but more importantly she starts thinking of her sisters. 'How long have I been like this?'  
Sumerie grabs the reins of the steed and pulls herself up onto the saddle, she has to return home, she has to find her family.  
Leaving the ax where she dropped it she rides off as fast as she can for the border of Quel'thalas. 

* * *

The land is nothing like she remembers, the southern lands of Quel'thalas is no longer the rolling hills of golden green grass and Lynxes wandering freely. Skeletons wonder around uncontrolled and Shades would fade in and out of existence. With all the undead and overgrown, Sumerie already knew what she would find. Her family's home hasn't seen any living in years. The once gleaming white towers that have housed her family for generations are now cracked, dirty, and have vines growing on them.  
There is mindless undead wandering around, but they paid her no mind. Inside she sees that the place had once been sacked of anything of value. The bookshelves held only a few tomes and spider webs. The kitchen that once smelled of her mother's cooking is full of bones and fur, a Lynx must be using the room as a den. The tower that held her parent's room is collapsed partly leaving the entrance blocked.  
While her family had been well-off prior to death, Sumerie and her sisters never owned much. So the room that the three had shared growing up being empty was not too different to how she remembers it. In the room was a dresser, with its drawers pulled out, a small vanity that the sisters only used to make sure their hair was combat ready, and their beds. Sumerie being the eldest had her own bed where Beyon and Harleen shared a bunk bed. Sumerie walks over to the bunk and sits down on the bottom bed that had been Beyon's. Dust flew from the mattress as the weight of her and her armor hit it.  
"If this place is like this, then…" Sumerie couldn't bring herself to say that her sisters, father and mother must be gone, that when they fell they were not forced back into their bodies like her. Her sisters would never have let their childhood home fall into disrepair if they were still alive. "I hope you all are at peace, where ever you may be."  
She stands from her sister's bed and walks to the exit but stops when her eyes spot something on the floor by the dresser. Curious she walks over and finds a long black scarf on the floor. She picks it up and looks at it. Looking at the stitch work Sumerie recognizes the scarf as one her youngest sister once owned. "Oh little sister, you never cared to dress for the weather…"  
Part of what she has become is that that weather and temperature does not affect her, makes fighting the living more effective if you can fight in any condition. Sumerie holds the scarf up and sees that it only has a few small cuts to it. Deciding to keep the scarf as a way to remember Harleen, Sumerie wraps the scarf around her neck leaving room to pull it up over the lower half of her face if needed.

Back outside of the home Sumerie finds the small training ground her and her sisters spent so much of their younger years on. Rot has taken the training dummies and they have started to fall apart. As are the weapon racks that once held the wooden swords and shields the sisters had trained with. Looking around her child home has made her mad. Mad at Arthas for taking her sisters away from her, for taking her whole life. She clenches her fist and feels the cold of her command over Frost around it. "I will make you pay, with the very curse you put on me." Sumerie vows, promising to take revenge against the Lich King for what he has done to her and her family. 

* * *

Sumerie is unsure how she would even start on her path of revenge, but the best place to look for a start is still floating in the air over the Plaguelands. Back inside of the Acherus, she sees that not all of her fellow knights broke free, some remained loyal to the Lich King, and had to be put down by those that did break free. Seeing the other Knights of the Ebon Blade somehow made Sumerie feel a sense of comfort, as if knowing that she wasn't the only one cursed made her feel a little less alone in the world.  
They'd recovered her ax from where she'd dropped it days ago thinking that she had run away. When she held the ax in her hands the runes on the blade glowed and she feels the power of Frost grow stronger. The feeling of cold was no longer normal to her, with her mind now free of the Lich King's control she understands how evil this power of hers is. She would gladly give up this power if anyone offered to take it away from her. But no one has that offer. She is stuck with the unnatural control of Frost until death greets her again.

The majority of the knights are going to use a Death Gate to a hidden location in Northrend, but as Sumerie looks out over the Plaguelands and at the destruction she helped bring to the land, she starts to become unsure of her role in the world.  
'Is my role in this world to only seek revenge? What could even be my place in this world?' She thinks as the knights gather up to take the Death Gate.  
"Elf, you coming?" A Human male says to Sumerie, taking her out of her thoughts.  
Sumerie looks at the Human and the gate. "No." She says deciding what she will do. "I will find my own way there." 

* * *

Everything in the Plaguelands isn't bothering Sumerie, it was either avoiding her because of her being undead, or ignoring her because they are undead too. Sumerie looks around at the dead land as she rode her Death Charger down the road. She feels guilty for the mount under her, she remembers the dark ritual she did to bind the steed into undeath and to herself. She wonders if the horse remembers dying, because she remembers her own death. She can still feel the place where she was stabbed with Frostmourne, there is also a half-healed scar where she was stabbed too. She can remember the cold pulling at her as her vision grew dark.  
Thinking of her death sent a chill down her spine and she shakes her head to get rid of the thought. But as she shook her head, she accidently shook the reins of her mount causing it to swerve.  
"Sorry Crimson." She says bringing him back onto the road. "I'm sorry for everything boy, you should have lived a long life. We both should have." 

* * *

As she passes through a natural bottleneck pass Sumerie sees a dilapidated castle. She once visited the Human capital of Lordaeron with her sisters and father years ago. There was a tournament being held at the capital for the sixteenth birthday of the prince of Lordaeron and King Sunstrider was invited to attend. King Sunstrider took only a few of his Kingsguard, and his captain brought along his three teenage daughters to watch the show.  
Watching the armored knights jousting was the first time Sumerie ever saw Arthas, but as Sumerie rides down the road she wishes that the first time she saw him had been the last. The tournament had been such a long time ago, but looking back Sumerie's memory was crystal clear. Except when she tried to remember what Arthas looked like as a child, all she sees in her mind was the monster that killed her and forced her back.  
She is so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the figure standing at the crossroad.  
"I greet you. Though I should warn you, if you are coming here to attack us, then you picked a fine day to die, again." A undead Human points at Sumerie with his rusted short sword.  
Sumerie grasps the handle of her ax on her back. "Tell me, are you part of the Scourge?" She asks preparing to strike.  
The Undead laughs. "You've been out of the world it seems. No, we are the Forsaken, and we are free of the Lich King's control."  
Sumerie lets go of her ax. "Well, then I see no point in fighting, I am looking for a way to Northrend." Sumerie didn't think far enough ahead when she left the Acherus as to how she will get to the continent in the north.  
The Forsaken looks Sumerie over. Word of the Knights revolt against the Lich King started to spread, and the Forsaken of Lordaeron were one of the first to learn. "Hum… you're one of the Death Knights that broke free aren't you?"  
"I am." Sumerie does not like being called what she is, it's a reminder of what she did before breaking free.  
The Forsaken smiled as best as he could with part of his jaw rotted away. "Well, welcome to the good dark side of unlife."  
Sumerie looks away from the Forsaken. "What good is there in this curse."  
"Well, revenge."  
Sumerie couldn't argue against the Forsaken, she is on a mission of revenge. "Do you know of a way I can get to Northrend? Or is there someone else I should be talking to?"  
The Forsaken points off to a pair of towers on a hill. "A supply zeppelin is heading to Howling Fjord, they might have room for you and your… horse."  
Sumerie looks at the towers. They look as if they are made of nothing but dry rotted wood and shouldn't be supporting the aircraft that is tethered to it. "Is there a fare?"  
The forsaken shrugs his shoulders.  
"Hmmm." She didn't like the idea of this, but it might be the only way for her to get to the north. "Thank you for the information."  
Sumerie directs Crimson to start walking again. "Dark Lady watch over you." The Forsaken says as Sumerie moves away from him. 

* * *

Sumerie was able to barter passage onto the zeppelin, she is going to help unload the ship when it arrives, and is in the cargo hold of the ship. She pulled her scarf up over the lower half of her face to help hide what she is from the other passengers on the ship. As the zeppelin few over the sea Sumerie looks at herself in the reflection of a shield that is in the hold of the ship.  
Her once golden blond hair is now a ghostly blue, her skin is as white as snow, and her eyes still glow blue. But not from the arcane magic of her people, but from the dark power that she was brought back from the dead with.  
"I really do look like a monster." Sumerie says pulling the scarf around her neck up to cover her face back up before anyone sees her. 

* * *

A loud, and cold, wind blows through the Howling Fjord. The name of the land is a painfully obvious to Sumerie as she set the last box down at the pile of supplies. She worked as fast as she could when the zeppelin arrived, she got more looks from the other Horde members than she wanted as she moved the boxes. The whole fact of her people being in a faction with the Forsaken and Orcs was a big shock to her. Sumerie worried that if she didn't hurry that someone might try and attack Crimson for being what he is, though even if Crimson was attacked, the dark ritual she did means the horse could only die if she does as well.

With her job done Sumerie and Crimson get on the road to the heart of the continent. The path she took, took her past some rather amazing scenery. Tall pine trees dotted the land and she saw a few herds of local animals grazing on the grass. Seeing land that wasn't affected by the Lich King and the Scourge gave Sumerie hope that the world can recover from the touch of death that has been caused by the monster she hopes to kill.

The path turns north and she rides along a high cliffside coast giving her a view of the sea. But the view of the sea was replaced by a village of giant sized Human-like people. Sumerie remembers the Vrykul from her time under the Lich King's control, but the ones in the village look nothing like the ghostly blue and undead she remembers. Sumerie is curious about these different Vrykul, but she doesn't want to get into a fight with a whole village, so she quickened Crimsons passé.  
Shortly after the Vrykul she sees a deserted watch tower and a few buildings. Curious Sumerie dismounts from Crimson and looks around. She can see pools of old blood and patches of fur.  
"Strange… could wolves or bears have attacked this place?" She asks herself out loud looking around.  
As she looked around she spots a book lying open on the ground. She walks over to it and picks up the book, it has a few cuts and blood stains on it. Looking at the pages it is open to, Sumerie sees that it is a journal. Wanting to know what might have happened to the people that lived at the wooden outpost, Sumerie takes the journal back to Crimson and starts looking through it as they rode down the path.

The journal is written in Human common, a language she learned as part of her training to be a Kingsguard, and is recounts of a father and his daughters living in a trapping village. It started out like you would think, building the village, setting traps for animals, and teaching his daughters how to hunt. But then the father's writing changed, he began to fear for his daughters and them being taken by the wolves, so he sent them away from Silverbrook. After that it was just writing about the father leaving himself and heading south to try and find his children.  
Sumerie feels for the family. "monsters tearing a family apart is too common nowadays…" 

* * *

Sumerie was looking at the journal letting Crimson choose the path, so when she looks up from the book and sees the iron and stone fortress she is worried that she had wondered into enemy territory. But then she sees the Horde banners hanging on the wall and her worries leave.  
'Perhaps I can get some directions to Icecrown here.' She thinks closing the journal and pulling the scarf up over her lower face.  
Inside the fort there is a large building, a fighting pit, and a few other small buildings. The large iron and stone building is clearly the center point of the fort, so Sumerie dismounts and walks in through the doorway and sees two female Orcs arguing.  
"Sister, we shouldn't hold the woman captive, she might know something about the Worgen." The smaller of the two Orcs says pointing off to the north with her ax.  
The taller, and probably older, Orc laughs at her sister's statement. "Who cares about stupid wolves, we should just burn all of Silverbrook to the ground and be done with it."  
"We need to find out what is going on, not just kill everything."  
The older Orc pokes her sister in the chest with the point of her ax. "We are Orcs. We kill, that is what we do."  
Sumerie stayed quiet and watches as the two Orcs argued, the older one seems to be in charge, but the younger one is clearly the smarter of the two. Sumerie follows the younger Orc out of the building, she spoke of Silverbrook and the journal might help her.  
"Orc." Sumerie says, getting the attention of the armored Orc. "I think this might help you figure out what has happened." She holds the book she found out to the Orc.  
Sumerie's echoing voice startled the Orc, but once she processed the words she takes the book.  
The Orc looks through the book, flipping through the pages. "Listen, Elf." She closes the journal. "I need you to act with discretion and speed. One of my sister's top sergeants has captured a trapper outcast outside of Silverbrook. Now, if things turn out the way they usually do, the prisoner is going to be executed before the day is over. We can't let that happen. You see, the prisoner matches the description of the writer's older daughter in his diary. If we set her loose and follow her closely, she'll lead us to whoever's controlling the trappers. Take this letter to her."  
"Why send me? I am not part of your army." Sumerie is taken back by the request of the Orc.  
"You are a member of the Elves of Silvermoon are you not? Every member of the Horde is part of the same army. If you help me with this you could be saving a lot of lives from these Worgen."  
The Orcs words hit home with Sumerie. "Ok, I'll help you… where is this prisoner?" 

* * *

The small camp the prisoner is being kept at is just a tent and a pair of Orcs watching over a black haired Human woman.  
As she approaches the Human, she looks up at Sumerie. "Are you here to kill me?"  
Sumerie looks from the Human to the guards and then back to the Human, "No, you have been given a pardon." She says in common, that she is rusty at speaking.  
The Human's eyes grow wide. "You're going to let me go... just like that?"  
Sumerie looks back at the guards, they clearly do not understand common and are looking at her suspiciously. Switching back to a language the Orcs will understand she says; "I have orders to bring this Human back to the keep."  
Sumerie looks back to the Human and returns to speaking in common. "Don't fight me and you will live to see the end of this."  
"Listen, I don't want any trouble with you... these monsters kill my father and took my sister. I have other things on my mind right now." The Human tries to stand, but with her hands bound behind her back, she fails to stand.  
Sumerie reaches down and picks the woman up by the bindings while saying in the language that the Orcs understood; "Come on you stupid Human, I don't have time for this."  
Sumerie leads the woman away from the Orcs, and once she is sure they are far enough away Sumerie stops the woman and starts to remove the bindings.  
"Why are you doing this?" The woman asks as the ropes come loose.  
"Someone thinks you know what is going on with these Worgen in the area."  
The woman turns around to face Sumerie. "All I know is that everything was normal until these Wolf Cult people started to show up. Father sent me and my sister away, but they took her in the night."  
Hearing that this woman has lost her sister, pulls at something inside of Sumerie, something she thought was long gone. "What are you going to do now?"  
"I need answers, and I know of this Seer that might know where to find my sister." The woman pointed off to the east as she spoke.  
Sumerie looks off in the direction the woman pointed, it is in the opposite direction of Icecrown, but she couldn't let this Human go after her sister alone. "Could you use a ride?"  
"Ride?" the Human looks around with a raised eyebrow.  
Sumerie whistles as the woman looks around still confused, until Crimson came galloping through the trees.  
Seeing Crimson the woman turns to Sumerie with wide eyes and fear on her face. "You're… you're a…"  
Sumerie pulls her scarf down, revealing her whole face. "I'm Sumerie of Silvermoon. Former Kingsguard to King Sunstrider, and sister to two murdered sisters at the hands of the Lich King. And I want to help you find your sister."  
The woman relaxes ounce Sumerie told her who she is. "Sasha, formerly of Silverbrook. Thank you for your help Sumerie." 

* * *

Sasha was hesitant at first to get onto Crimson, he looks nothing like any horse she had ever seen, but Sumerie assured her that he is safe to ride. They traveled down the road to a large portion of a fallen tree where an old blind woman is camped.  
Sumerie stayed behind as Sasha approached the Seer and asked about her sister. She told the old woman what happened to the two sisters; they left Silverbrook under the cover of night, but her sister was taken from her, and before she could find her sister Sasha was captured by the Horde.  
"Hmmm" The old woman looks at Sasha as she thinks. "In White Pine, you will find the alpha that has what you seek."  
Sasha must have understood what the old woman said to her, because she nods and says; "Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome dear, I hope you find what you seek." The old woman gives Sasha a smile then turns to Sumerie. "You, Death Knight." The old woman points at Sumerie. "What you have lost with return, one bathed in light, the other a weapon against the dark."  
Sumerie has no idea what the Seer is talking about, let alone how she knows that Sumerie is a Death Knight. "What do you mean?" She asks, taking a step towards the old woman.  
"I mean what I mean, the sight is never straight forward." 

* * *

"What do you think it meant? What the Seer said?" Sasha and Sumerie are sneaking up to a trapping village, much like the one Sasha is from.  
Sumerie shrugs her shoulders. "I do not know. One bathed in light and the other a weapon against the dark? It sounds like gibberish to me."  
"What could you have lost that she could see coming back?"  
"I lost everything from before Sasha, the old woman's words could mean anything from a weapon to a book to…" Sumerie couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, the thought of her sisters being like she tears at her from the inside.  
Sasha places her hand on Sumerie's shoulder. "I'm sure you will understand what she meant, someday."

The village has a watchpoint being guarded by a single Human male patrolling around with a gun slung over his back. As quietly as they could Sumerie and Sasha sneak around behind the Human, they made a plan to take him prisoner when Sasha recognized him.  
When they reach him, Sumerie pulls her ax out and has the handle around his neck and Sasha has his gun pointed at him before he knows what happened.  
Sasha preps the gun for firing. "Anatoly, where is my sister?"  
The Human, Anatoly, tries to pull Sumerie's ax away from his neck, but she is too strong for him. "I won't tell you anything."  
Sasha glares at Anatoly. "Fine then." She swings the butt of the gun into his knee, breaking the cap with a crack.  
Anatoly falls to the ground with a cry of pain, he is not going anywhere with a broken knee. "Sumerie." Sasha pulls a thin leather pouch from her belt. "See if you can find the blond woman in the village." She holds the leather pouch out to Sumerie, still keeping the gun pointed at Anatoly.  
Sumerie lowers her ax, but doesn't put it away. "What is this?"  
Sasha lowers her voice so Anatoly could not hear. "It is a tranquilizer dart, we use them for trapping."  
Sumerie takes the pouch and looks off at the village. "I'll be right back then."  
"I'll make sure this monster doesn't go anywhere then."  
Sumerie wonders why Sasha never tried to escape the Orcs that had her tied up. 'She is clearly a very capable hunter on her own.' She thinks as she makes her away to the village.

The village isn't very populated, maybe a dozen Humans walking around taking care of the villages needs for the day. All of them have dark brown or black hair, so it wasn't hard for Sumerie to find the only blond woman on a horse.  
Sumerie removes the dart from its pouch and takes aim with the dart. 'Please don't miss please don't miss please don't miss.' She thinks as she throws the dart at the woman's back.  
The dart hits the woman in the back, and it must have been fast acting poison because the woman quickly starts to collapse and start to slip off of the horse she is on. 'No.' Sumerie runs as fast and quiet as she can to catch the woman before she hits the ground.  
She catches the woman by the under arms preventing any fatal injuries. Sumerie lets out a sigh, the Human breaking her neck would have surely been a complication in Sasha's plan.  
Sumerie tosses the Human over her shoulder, picks up her ax from where she dropped it, and makes her way back to Sasha.

Back with Sasha and the injured Anatoly Sumerie drops the unconscious onto the ground by Sasha.  
"Surprise, you scum! You're going to tell me where my sister is or I'll put a bucketful of truesilver bullets through your wife's heart" Sasha points her gun from Anatoly, who is still on the ground, to his wife.  
Anatoly's face is filled with fear at the sight of his wife. "Stop! Do not shoot! Do not hurt Tatjana!"  
Sasha points her gun back at Anatoly. "Where is Anya?" Under normal circumstances Sumerie would tell Sasha to stop, that they are going too far, but Sumerie is not the same as she one was. Finding Sasha's missing sister, in Sumerie's mind, is well worth what they are doing.  
Anatoly looks from his wife to Sasha and Sumerie, and then back to his wife. "The brat's held prisoner in the wolf den on the other side of the mountain. She was to be taken Arugal. Are we free to go now?"  
"There is one last thing. I need to know where Arugal is." Sasha asks.  
"Forgive me Tatjana…" Anatoly forces himself to stand on his broken knee. "Nothing you can do can compare to what Arugal can do to us!" Anatoly lets out a howl and changes into a wolf man and charges at Sasha and Sumerie. "I will tear you apart myself!"  
Sumerie readies her ax and Sasha fires her gun. The bullet hit him in the chest and he falls to the ground, dead.  
"He shouldn't have attacked…" Sasha lowers her gun. "I would have let them go."  
It was Sumerie's turn to offer some comfort. "He chose his own actions, and paid the price for them. Come, your sister is waiting."

They ride Crimson at full speed around the mountain to a cave with a few wolves wandering around. Sumerie jumps off of Crimson and sends out a wave of Frost from her hands, scaring them away. She was so into the moment and didn't realize what she did until after the wolves were running away.  
Sasha also jumped off Crimson, but she ran right into the cave. Inside the cave is a cage with a very little Human girl sitting on the floor of the cage.  
Sasha breaks the lock with the butt of the gun. "Anta! You're all right!"  
The little girl is startled by the sound of her name. "Sister!" Anta jumps at her sister, hugging her around the neck. "The mean men were going to take me to Badmoon isle. They wanted to turn me into one of them."  
Sasha pulls herself out of her sister's hug so she could talk to her. "Badmoon? You mean Bloodmoon?"  
"That's what I said! Badmoon! Sasha… don't ever leave me again! First they took papa, then they took you… I don't want to be alone with them!"  
"Don't worry, sister… no one can hurt you now." Sasha hugs her sister again.  
Sumerie chose to stay at the mouth of the cave, letting Sasha and her sister have their reunion alone. She is happy for Sasha, and is smiling under her scarf as Sasha picks Anta up in her arms.  
"We're leaving this land Anta, we're going to travel to Stormwind and find a safe place for us to live."  
Sasha turns to Sumerie as she walks out of the cave. "Thank you Sumerie, for all your help. I couldn't have saved Anta without you."  
Anta looks at Sumerie and then to her sister. "Is she your friend Sasha?"  
Sasha looks down to her sister in her arms and then back to Sumerie. "Yes she is. This is Sumerie and she is from Silvermoon."  
Anta smiles at Sumerie. "Thank you Sumerie."  
"You're welcome Anta, take care of your sister for me."  
Sumerie watches her friend with Anta in her arms walk away, she didn't think she would have any long-lasting companionship past Crimson, but knowing that Sasha thinks of her as a friend helped Sumerie with the hidden healing she is doing and is helping her come to terms with what she is now.  
But her good mood left once Sasha and Anta were out of sight. The sun was starting to descend, casting its last few rays of light on the island off the east coast. Sumerie looks out at the island and glares as her clenched fists emanate a frosty aura. 

* * *

Sumerie uses her control over Frost to freeze the water of the sea as Crimson charges over it. They are making a beeline to the island with an old keep on its hilltop. Bloodmoon isle is where the leaders of the Wolf Cult are, and Sumerie is charging across the frozen water full of anger.

Sumerie shows no remorse as she kills every man and wolf-man on the island. Her ax swings through the air with the full strength of her rage cutting down all that came before her. She even stabbed one of the creatures in the heart with a shard of ice she formed out of thin air when it tried to jump on her from behind.  
Their blood splatters her black armor, and the cries of death echoed in her ears, but she doesn't stop. She forges on up to the top of the crumbling tower. She is going to make sure that this Wolf Cult will never harm another innocent person, that families like Sasha's will not be torn apart by them.

At the top of the tower, Sumerie sees something that makes everything make sense. Standing before a small group of cultists is a shade of a Human mage. 'The work of the Lich King no doubt.' She thinks as she cracks her neck.  
The cultists see her and run at her to attack, but Sumerie is not only ready for them, but also tapping into her full power of the Frost. When the cultists get close enough to her, Sumerie uses her command over Frost to freeze the cultists in place and swings her ax at full strength in an arch, striking and killing them all. With the cult members dead, Sumerie steps over the bodies and looks at who she assumes is Arugal. She knows her ax would do nothing against him, but she is not a simple warrior that only has brute strength, she is a Death Knight. And whether or not if she likes it, she has some control over death. Sumerie holds her hand out towards the shade and concentrates on her touch with death, she finds Arugal's spirit in her mind and breaks his will, sending him back to the grave as he lets out a ghostly howl.  
"To the void with you, you monster."  
As she makes her way down the tower, hoping that Sasha's father is at peace knowing that he had been avenged, she grabs a torch off of the wall and tosses it into a pile of hay, setting the tower on fire.  
The tower will be seen burning from miles away, but Sumerie will never lay eyes on the island again, she has her back to it as Crimson walks over the ice she is making for him. 

* * *

Sumerie's hatred for the Lich King has grown and she pushes Crimson to move across the land faster as she makes her way north-west to the frozen waste. The Lich King made her a weapon, and while she still can't stand even the thought of what she is, she is going to turn this weapon against him.  
As she heads north-west. the Lich King's influence started to become apparent. The land went from a natural cold climate, to a plague corrupted waste full of reanimated Trolls. They are not the green Amani Trolls she's seen in Eversong, they are blue and not as bulky as their cousins. "These must have been Frost Trolls." Sumerie says as Crimson travels past a corpse on the ground.

After the first dead Troll Sumerie starts to see more and more of them and it became apparent that someone has been fighting against them. 'The Horde maybe?' She thinks trying to figure out who is killing the reanimated Trolls.  
The answer to her question presents itself to her when she sees a white banner with a sigil very much like a compass, four large points going horizontal and veridical and four smaller points in the corners of those, with a gold circle in the middle. 'I think I've seen this symbol before.'  
As Sumerie gets closer to the encampment of whoever the banner belongs to, she sees a large variety of races manning the encampment. It wasn't just members of the Horde or the Alliance, she sees members of both factions working together. Even though they are obviously living and seemingly peaceful, Sumerie is still weary of the group, so she makes sure her scarf is over the lower half of her face.  
A Human was the first to spot Sumerie. "Hold Death Knight." The Human says drawing his sword from his waist.  
"I mean no trouble Knight, I only wish to pass through." Sumerie says holding her hands up, showing the knight that she is not hostile to him.  
"Off to join the rest of your army?" The knight lowers his sword, but doesn't relax his grip on it.  
"The Knights of the Ebon Blade are here?" Sumerie doubted the knight meant the Horde or any Elves presence in the area.  
The knight shakes his head slightly. "No, they are at the breach into Icecrown."  
Sumerie know of where the knight is speaking of, there is a small point in the natural rock formations of the area around the glacier where a path into Icecrown exists, but it is a well-guarded path. "So the march on the Citadel has started…" She says to herself looking off at the towering structure that can barely be seen far to the east.  
"We need to get into the land and set up a base before we can even think of laying siege to the Citadel." The knight also looks off into the distance. "High Lord…"  
The knight continued to talk, but Sumerie didn't pay attention to him, she was lost in her own thoughts. Part of her never thought she would make it to the glacier, that she would just forever be traveling, but now she is only a few days ride away from where the first push back against Arthas is about to happen. 'It is time for me to return to where this all started.' 

* * *

Beyon traveled to the tundra on the south-western coast of Northrend with the bulk of the Horde army, and has been with a small group of them as they went north through the Borean Tundra and into Dragonblight. She was not in command of the group she traveled with, but the Tauren that is in command is indebted to her thanks to her healing powers with the Light. Bull, the Tauren in command, is the male Tauren whom she once healed of a fatal wound on his arm in the prison of a large demon back in Outland. According to Orc, the old Orc she ran into several times in her quest to find her sister, Bull requested Beyon personally to join in on his group and the mission they had.  
Bull was given orders to head north and make contact with the leader of the Taunka, a race of Tauren that are native to Northrend.  
After taking care of a group of Scourge that took over the Taunka 's village, the leader of the tribe agreed to join the Horde. They delivered the report of their mission to the Horde outpost in Dragonblight and were quickly sent off on a mission to inform the mages of Dalaran about the Blue Dragon Flight's activity in the area.  
"Is it always like this? Complete one task and then get sent onto the next before you could even see if your armor is damaged?" Beyon asked at the group rode north on their mounts. She was thankful that she thought ahead and had the armor for Charger lined with some thick wool to help keep him warm prior to taking the trip to Northrend.  
Bull laughed. "Yes this is how it is. The war machine is always in motion." 

* * *

Charger was not a fan of the mage portal the group took from the ground up to the floating city of Dalaran. When they came out the other side he was kicking and shaking his head.|  
Beyon quickly dismounted from his back and ripped her helmet off, tossing it to the ground. "Easy boy." She says moving in front of the horse. "It's ok, see the ground is solid, you're not going to fall." Beyon looks Charger in the eyes as she gently pets the side of his head and main, trying to calm her horse. As she petted him, Beyon used her command of the Light to send a warm glow from her hand to Charger's neck, relaxing the steed.  
"There we go." She says once Charger's flailing stopped. "That's my boy."  
"Very impressive Elf, it would have taken a trained Shaman much longer to calm your steed." The old Orc says climbing off his war wolf.  
"I know my horse Orc." Beyon gives her friend a cocky smile. "And I know how to calm him better than anyone." She says pulling a sugar cube from a small leather pouch on her belt and offering it to Charger.

Had she'd known they would have been leaving Dalaran so quickly, Beyon would have just stayed on the ground with Charger so he would not have had a second freak-out so quickly after the first.  
Charger fought against Beyon as she tried to lead him through the portal back to the surface, and it took twice the amount of calming words, gentle touch, and sugar to get him to relax again. With the time spent trying to get Charger to calm down, the group didn't make it to the staging grounds before night fell upon them and they had no choice but to make camp for the night.

The group of fighters sit around the small fire they put together eating their hard rolls and dried meat. Beyon has her helmet off sitting on top of her shield on the ground next to her. She never thought it would happen, but she sees Bull and Orc, she doesn't know his real name and they call each other Orc and Elf, as her friends and is comfortable around them to have her scar not counseled.  
"So Elf, what will you do when we breach Icecrown Citadel?" Orc asks turning the question that has been going around the circle onto Beyon.  
Beyon grins. "I'll start with taking the head of the Lich King." A laugh goes around the fire from her comment.  
"What about his vast force of undead?" One of the other Orc's that are with them asks.  
Beyon razes her clenched fist. "I will burn them all with The Light." Light crackles around her fist, showing how much stronger her bond with the Light has become.  
Another laugh goes around the fire, but is quickly ended by Bull shushing the group.  
"What is it Bull?" Orc asks as Bull looks away from the fire.  
Bull stands up from the ground. "I hear something coming." The group follows Bull's gaze to a figure leading what looks like a horse.  
"It's one of those Death Knights." One of the fighters says recognizing what the figure is.  
"A Lich King spy?" Another says.  
"Good, if we take it we can get some information from it."  
The group stands quietly and moves away from the fire into the shadows of the night. Beyon draws Family from its scabbard on her waist, she left her shield by the fire so it would be easier for her to move around in silence.  
The group moves around the Death Knight, and Beyon being the lightest on her feet of them all led to her being the closest to the Death Knight. Beyon was the first to jump out of the shadows at the Death Knight, she can't stand the sight of any Lich King subordinate. Not only are they the polar opposite of the path she has chosen in life, they are a reminder of what happened to her people at the hand of Arthas. With the speed of the Sin'dorei Beyon grabs the Death Knight with her free hand as the others surround them and two Orc's grabbed the horse like creature.  
With Family to the Death Knight's throat Beyon says; "Hold monster, or my blade will be the last thing you will see."  
The Death Knight has a mask over its lower face, concealing who they were to the attackers. Slowly it looks at the blade to its neck and then to the Elf that was holding it. The Death Knight reaches up to its face and pulls the cloth down, uncovering her face. "Bey... is... is that you?"  
Though the voice had a ghostly echo, Beyon recognized the sound of the voice. She takes her hand off the pale blue figures shoulder and her blade from her neck. "Sumerie?" Beyon drops Family into the snow, it seemed impossible that her eldest sister is standing before her.  
Sumerie nods, she thought her sisters were dead, but to see Beyon alive warmed her literal cold heart. "Sister…" She says as the other members of the Horde backed away slightly.  
Beyon feels a lump grow inside her, her eldest sister isn't gone, but just looking at her she understands what happened to her. "Dear sister. I believed you to be lost." But she doesn't care, she pulls Sumerie into a hug, as tears form in the corner of her eyes.  
Sumerie hugs her sister back, even in the cold she feels a warmth coming from Beyon. "I was lost, but no more." Sumerie starts to feel hopeful, that if Beyon made it out of Silvermoon, then maybe her littlest sister would be there too. "Where is Harleen? Is she with you?" Sumerie asks breaking the hug.  
Beyon looks away from her sister and to the fire that she was sitting around. "There is much to talk about Sister." 

* * *

As the sisters talked Beyon is filled with a warm glow from the Light, she hasn't felt joy like this in years. The sisters had moved away from the fire, wanting to talk in private. Beyon told her sister about looking in Outland for Harleen, wanting to bring her home. Finding the spare sword in The Black Temple, that Beyon has strapped to the back of her belt. When Beyon got to the point in her story about confronting Kael'thas, she did her best to paint the fallen prince in the best light she could.  
It was a well-known theory between Beyon and Harleen that their sister fancied Kael'thas. In the years before the attack Sumerie was known to call him "The Young Fire Bird" or even a few times "Her Young Fire Bird". It was always the target of many jokes from Harleen about the supposed crush Sumerie had, but Beyon understood that a marriage between their house and the Sunstriders would have been a good political move for the family had the Scourge not killed her, decimated their kingdom, and lead the prince to a path of madness, so she never spoke much on the subject when they were younger.  
"Did… did you at least make it quick for him?" Sumerie asks, amazed that her undead self was still able to feel affection for Kael'thas.  
"I did. And I try to remember the Prince as he was when you were watching over his father, not what he became in the end."  
"So many more Quel'dorei died because of him."  
Beyon couldn't help but laugh. "We call ourselves Sin'dorei now sister."  
Sumerie razes her eyebrow "Blood Elves? Who came up with that?"  
"Kael'thas did, before he left our home seeking salvation."  
"I see, but why?"  
"He wanted to honor our fallen kin, we lost so many at the hands of the Scourge, he wanted the loss to always be with us. but after what happened with Kael'thas, I made a vow that he would be the last Sin'dorei that I would raise my blade to."  
Sumerie crosses her arms. "You sure have done a lot Sister."  
Beyon stands up from the snow. "There is still one last thing I have to do." She takes the sword and sheath from her back and sits back down. "This is still yours Sumerie." Beyon removes Duty from its sheath and holds the blade out to her sister.  
The blade looks just as Sumerie remembers it, the long blade tapered to a fine point gleamed as if it was forged just that day, and the crimson ruby caught the light of the fire. "Duty…" She says reaching for her old sword.  
Beyon holds Duty out to her sister so she could grasp the leather wrapped handle. Sumerie grips the handle, but just from touching the sword her hand is burned.  
"Ahh." Sumerie says jerking her hand away from Duty.  
"What is wrong Sumerie?" Beyon asks looking from her sister's hand to the sword.  
Sumerie looks at her hand. "I don't know, when I touched it I felt as if my hand was being burned."  
Beyon was confused at first, but then she remembers one of the many things she's read about the Light. It is known to be absorbed by weapons and staffs of those that use the Light, and Duty has been with her for so long that it has done just that. And when it comes to undead, the Light cannot tell between a good undead and an enemy one, it burns all wanting to cleanse it.  
"It is my fault, the Light has turned Duty in a holy weapon… and the light burns all forms of undeath…" For the first time ever Beyon is mad at her gift, because of it, her sister will never hold the last gift from their father.  
Sumerie reaches over to her sister and places her hand on Beyon's shoulder. "It is not your fault Bey, Duty is not mine to keep anymore."  
"But it was made for you. I only kept it to keep your memory close, but I have my sister back, I don't need to carry a memento anymore."  
Sumerie takes her hand off of Beyon's shoulder. "Not your real sister Bey. I am dead, but still alive. If anything I am cursed." As Sumerie spoke, an aura of frost formed around her hand.  
Beyon grabs Sumerie's clenched fist, squelching the aura of frost around it. "Cursed or not, dead or alive, I do not care. You ARE my eldest sister Sumerie, Knight of Silvermoon and Kingsguard to the last king of the Sin'dorei. And this blade is meant for you to wield." Beyon holds Duty out to her sister once more.  
Sumerie tries holding the sword again, but again it starts to burn her uncovered hands. The smell of burning flesh starts to appear and the pain becomes too much for Sumerie and she has to drop the sword. "I cannot hold it sister, and even if I could, what I would need to do to the blade to use my… new power, would be a monstrous act on a family heirloom"  
Beyon accepts the loss of giving her sister the sword back for the time being and returns the blade to its scabbard as she spoke. "What do you mean Sister? Is this something Arthas did to you?"  
"Not him directly." Sumerie reaches over to and picks up her rune ax from the snow next to her. She points at the runes engraved into the blade; "These markings allow me to channel my… power. I would have to forge runes into Duty's blade, and I could never bring myself to do that."  
Beyon looks at the runes in her sister's ax, they look as if they were forced into the metal of the weapon. "No curse is forever Sister." She looks back at her sister. "Once justice has been dealt for our people, I will find a way to fix this."  
Sumerie sets her ax back down. "I don't think there is a fix Sister, not one that you want."  
"The Light will surely have an answer, I will scour library after library to find the answer if I have to." Beyon vows, making a promise to find a way to cure her sister of her undead curse that wouldn't kill her.  
Sumerie couldn't help but let out a quick laugh, the first she had uttered in a long time. "You have really taken to this holy Light thing, I would never have thought you would be one to listen to it."  
"I do not listen to it like some priest in a chapel, the Light is for keeping others safe. On the battlefield and at a camp site. It is rather hard to explain, but the Light gives comfort in the darkest of times, and I do believe that it is not guiding me, but showing me the right path in this world."  
"Do you think it is watching over Harleen?" Sumerie knows nothing of the Light say for the few times she was around a Human priest when she was a Kingsguard.  
"I can only hope so. But our sister never needed much watching. She is a survivor and I know she will come home when she is ready too." 

* * *

Sumerie could tell that being around all the Scourge bothered Beyon as they fought with the Argent Crusade and The Knights of the Ebon Blade to take the breach. But it didn't bother Sumerie, she is used to being around the undead. She also took comfort in that every ghoul that fell to her ax or her sister's sword was one less minion for the Lich King. 'Bit by bit your kingdom will fall Monster.' She thinks as the skull of a ghoul crumbled under her attack.

Beyon would watch her sister fight when she could, the way Sumerie fights is unlike how Beyon remembers. Sumerie swings her ax almost uncontrollably, going from one target to the next. And where Beyon would use the Light to burn the undead, Sumerie would freeze the reanimated corpses with a blast of Frost from her hands.  
'My sister is not who she once was. She is still Sumerie, but not the Kingsguard she once was. She is a weapon of revenge, and if I do not do something soon, that will be all she is.' 

* * *

They did it, the breach was theirs. The combined might of the Argent Crusade, Knights of the Ebon Blade, and the few Horde and Alliance members that were there pushed the undead back through the breach and the Argent Crusade is setting up a watch post on a hillside overlooking the glacier.  
Sumerie is happy that the breach has been taken, and if it remains held then there is a way into the Lich King's land for all those that oppose him. But even though they are victorious, Sumerie is starting to be weighed down by all the undead and death. She is longing for the company of the living, having Beyon with her was great, they are learning each other's fighting style and adapting to work better as a team. But Beyon was the only living person that wanted to be around her.  
Beyon was able to tell that there was something off about her sister. As they stood side by side at the watch post Beyon asks; "When was the last time you were away from fighting Sister?"  
Sumerie looks over at her sister. "I can not say for sure. My memories from when I was a slave is too fuzzy, but I would have to say many years ago."  
Beyon knows what needs to be done, she just hopes that she can. "I think you need to rest Sumerie, if you have been fighting not stop for years, then you are not fighting at your best."  
Sumerie turns to face her sister. "But we are at war with death itself, we have no time for resting."  
Beyon turns as well. "It is not just us that are at war, the full might of the Horde, Argent Crusade, Alliance, and even your fellow Knights of the Ebon Blade are here. We are only two, and you need time for yourself."  
The thought of finally relaxing sounded good to Sumerie, but she doubted they could get time to have a rest. "The Horde wouldn't let us."  
Beyon smiles, she hasn't worn her helmet since meeting Sumerie, so her face is not concealed by it. "I happen to have a favor I can call in and a good amount of gold saved up. We have done our part here and more."  
"But where would we even go?" Sumerie asks.  
"Well, Dalaran is close, and safe enough to let our guard down." 

* * *

Like she thought he would Bull let Beyon and Sumerie leave the group. "You need time to be with your sister, many years have passed and you have much to talk about. Join up with these Argent Crusaders when you are ready to return to battle." Bull told them when the sisters asked him for a leave.  
As Beyon and Sumerie were preparing to leave, Orc came up to them to say his farewells. "The Spirits have granted you your kin back, make sure you make every moment with her a good one."  
"Thank you Orc. We will fight together again soon." Orc gives Beyon a nod and walks away. She understands why Orc did this, the two of them have spoken in great lengths of their lost siblings, and for Orc to see Beyon's returned only made the pain of his lost brother stronger.  
"Bey." Sumerie says once Beyon and her were mounted and on their way. "Do you know that Orc smells right?"  
Beyon smiles and shakes her head. "You get used to it." 

* * *

Dalaran turned out to be just what Sumerie needed. The floating city was so full of life and the inn in the middle of the city they are staying in has as balcony attached to their room that they could watch the city. It's been a very long time since Sumerie had a proper rest, she's even forgotten what a pillow felt like.  
Beyon was up with the sun on their first night in the inn, something she's kept from her days as a City Guard. When Beyon wakes she looks at her sister in the other bed in their room. Sumerie is still sleeping and Beyon did not see a need to wake her, so she went out onto the balcony and leans on the railing, watching the city come to life.  
'Sumerie must have gone through so much over these years, and I can't tell how she is coping with what she is now. Can she even dream anymore after what Arthas did to her?' Beyon thought about trying to heal Sumerie with the Light, to maybe free her mind of the darkness that has surely crept in from being brought back to life. "But if just hold Duty hurt her, then trying to heal her might kill her." Beyon calls upon the Light and she watches it dance around her fingers. "Maybe this is something the Light can't do, maybe I cannot fix the curse Arthas put on my sister."

The sound of a door opening and then closing finally woke Sumerie from her much-needed rest. She rolls onto her back and stretches her shoulders, the sisters had replaced their armor the night before for some simple linen clothing and stored there armor is in the chests at the foot of the beds, so she felt lighter than she is used too. As she moved in the bed she heard a faint cracking sound, and when she looks around herself, she sees that the bedding is frozen slightly. 'So the cold of death won't even let me rest.' As she slept she'd emitted a faint aura of frost, chilling the air around her and freezing her bedding.  
Sumerie looks around and sees the small table in the room has a tray of food and mugs of drink sitting on top of it.  
"Morning Sister." Sumerie looks at the balcony doorway to see Beyon walking back into the room with a thick and old looking book in her hand.  
"Morning Bey. How long did I sleep?" Sumerie asks moving to a sitting position.  
Beyon looks out the doorway she just walked through. "I'd say for a good ten hours, they didn't have any more breakfast foods left for us to eat." Beyon sits down at the table and sets her book down next to the tray before picking up one of the mugs.  
She takes a drink from the mug and then says; "The Mages of this city are obsessed with this coffee thing."  
"Is it an ale?" Sumerie asks not recognizing the name.  
Beyon takes a second drink. "No, it's not ale or even a wine. It's hot water poured over ground beans. I do not understand it much, but it will wake you up."  
Sumerie gets out of her bed and stretches again, feeling fine flakes of ice fall off. "Mage's always were odd. Give me a metal weapon over a book to fight with any day."  
"Not all books are bad, I have learned a great deal from this Librium." Beyon pats her Librium. Still to this day she would use her limited free time to read from it, learning more and more about the Light. "But enough of that, you must be starving."  
Sumerie looks at the tray of food, warm bread, yellow cheese, and freshly cooked chicken sat ready to be eaten. But Sumerie hasn't felt the need to eat at all since she broke free from the Lich King. It was something she didn't want to tell Beyon about, so she made it a point to walk away from people when the army ate.  
But she couldn't hide it anymore from her sister. "Bey… I don't need to eat anymore." She says sitting down in the other chair at the table.  
Beyon expected this might be another part of her sister's life that was taken away from her. "Have you ever tried?"  
"I never felt the need to."  
"Well, it couldn't hurt to try."  
Sumerie picks up a piece of cheese from the tray and looks at it before taking a bite. As she chews the cheese and the sharp tastes hits her pallet, she is filled with a hunger like she's never had and quickly inhales the food, filling her need for food that was being suppressed by the curse upon her.

With only bread crumbs and chicken bones left on the tray Sumerie leans back and closes her eyes. She had forgotten what food tasted like since being brought back to life, and now that she is thinking about it, she remembers their mother's cooking and how it would taste.  
"I miss Mother's cooking." She says looking up at the decorated ceiling of their room.  
"Father always did say that she was the best cook in all of Silvermoon."  
Sumerie starts to think back on her parents, Beyon confirmed that they both died in the attack on Silvermoon. Their father next to the King, and their mother when she ran looking for help for one of the civilians she was hiding with. "I remember him telling me once that King Sunstrider wanted Mother as his personal cook, but she had already vowed to only cook for us."  
The sisters let out a laugh together, it hurt to remember their deceased parents, but it also felt good to laugh about a happy memory of them.  
"She was a very unconventional Elf, denying the King like she did,"  
"I guess that is where Harleen got it from." Again the sisters laugh. 

* * *

The bag of gold Beyon has was able to cover a few weeks in the inn. The first several days Sumerie stayed in their room, not wanting to venture out and expose that there is a Death Knight in the city. But as she watched the city from their balcony, she would see Forsaken walking around the city and even talking to others of various races.  
So with her scarf around her neck, in case she needs to hide her face, she ventures out of the inn in search of her sister. She walks around the city looking for the building her sister would be.

It took her almost an hour of walking around keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact, but Sumerie eventually found the stables of Dalaran.  
Everyday Beyon would leave the inn and head over to the stables to check on her horse, Charger. Walking into the building full of various mounts, Sumerie sees her sister in the far corner where Charger and Crimson are being kept. The Stable Master had no idea how to care for Crimson, Horses, Riding Wolves, Rams, and Nightsabers they knew, but not the cursed undead steed that is bound to Sumerie. Which lead to Sumerie having to explain what Crimson is and that he wouldn't need any food or water.  
"Hello Sister." Beyon says spotting her sister. "It is nice to see you out and about."  
Sumerie looks around at the various creatures in the stable as she walks to the back of the building. "I was starting to feel cooped up in the inn and needed to get out."  
Beyon smiles as she looks at the brush in her hand. "Well I'm sure Crimson could use some care, the Stable Master has been avoiding him." Her smile fades at the mention of her sister's horse. Sumerie did her best to explain to Beyon what Crimson is, but it was hard for Beyon to understand the necromantic magic used on the horse.  
Sumerie walks to the stable next to Charger's and opens the gate to Crimson's stable. The horse lets out a happy sounding ghostly nay as Sumerie walked into the small pen. "Hello Crimson, it is nice to see you too." She tried to ignore it, but all the other animals in the stables negatively reacted to Crimson's nay. Except for Charger. Surprisingly Charger was very calm around Crimson, only giving him a few nays when they met.  
"Would you like a brush Sister? Charger hasn't had one in far too long, and I worry that it has been even longer for Crimson." Beyon asks looking past her horse at her sister.  
Sumerie looks down at Crimson's skin, he has no hair like any other horse, it is a black almost leather like that covers Crimson's body. "No thank you sister, but maybe a good towel? I think he would enjoy that over the brush."  
Beyon looks down at the bucket by her feet. "I do have one, though it is a little wet I am afraid."  
Sumerie holds her hand out. "I am sure it will be fine."  
Sumerie takes the towel and starts to gently rub Crimson's skin, cleaning it of the dirt that he has acquired. As she worked Crimson would let out a happy sounding nay, obviously enjoying the attention. But as She worked, Sumerie noticed that the moisture in the towel started to crystallize. 'No.' she says in her mind to her hand. 'I can control this, I will control it.' The freezing stops. After accepting her powers, and then not using them while in the city, Sumerie has built up a sort of buildup of Frost energy inside of her, and if she isn't focusing on controlling it, it starts to seep out on its own.  
As the sisters worked to care for their mounts, a Dwarf walked into the building and started talking to the Stable Master, who happened to be an Orc. "I have to say sister, that it is nice seeing Horde and Alliance working together in the city." Beyon says watching the Orc and Dwarf talk.  
"Is there still war between the two?"  
"Yes and no. There is no official declaration of war from either side, but skirmishes break out all over the continents."  
Sumerie looks over at the Orc as he waved goodbye to the Dwarf, their business finished. "I guess old hatreds die hard for some. But this city is showing the world that there can be cooperation from what I've seen."  
"Do you remember coming here as a Kingsguard?" Beyon asks moving to brush Charger's neck.  
Sumerie looks off to the side, trying to pull her memories forward. "I remember coming here with the King and the Prince when he was coming for an extended stay with the mages. He seemed eager to show off his skills with the arcane when we arrived."  
"Sumerie." Beyon has stopped brushing and has a look of worry on her face. "Do you hate me for what I did? I know how you really felt for Kael'thas."  
Sumerie crosses her arms on Crimson's back and gives this question a long thought. She always knew Kael'thas was out of her reach for potential life partners, but it never stopped her from dreaming of it, or even praying to the Sunwell to make it happen. But She knows that it is beyond any chance of ever happening now, with him being dead and her being undead, so she only had the choice to finally let the flame for the Prince go. "No… if what you've said is true, then our Prince had truly gone mad and needed to be stopped. I could never hate you for doing what was best for everyone." Sumerie stands from leaning on Crimson. "Now enough of this talk, our friends need caring for, and then lunch would be nice."  
Beyon smiles, she is happy that Sumerie holds no ill will over what she did. "Lunch sounds good." 

* * *

A week later, Sumerie walks into the sisters shared room and finds her sisters scrubbing her plate covered boot with a wire brush. "Cleaning your armor Sister?" Beyon has all of her armor out of the chest and scattered on the floor and her bed.  
Beyon doesn't look up from her work. "I received a message from Bull, he has a job for us." She says pointing at the table in the corner of the room.  
Sumerie walks over to the table, stepping over her sister's armor, and picks up the scroll. Reading it quickly she sees that Bull wants Beyon to travel to northern Icecrown and meet up with the Argent Crusade.  
"The Crusaders have a base of operations already?" Sumerie asks looking Away from the scroll.  
"We have been in the city for over a month sister."  
"That long? It seems to have only been days." Sumerie sits down on her own bed.  
"It has been, and now it is time to go back to work." Beyon holds her boot up and inspects it, not a single spot of caked on mud can be seen.  
Seeing her sister work to clean her armor, Sumerie opens the chest at the foot of her bed and sees just how dirty her armor is. The rim of her own plate covered boots have mud caked on them, her bracer buckles are bent, and there is what she is sure is blood spots all over her chest piece.  
Sumerie picks at one of the blood splatters with her nail. "Here." Beyon tosses her a brush just like the one she is using on her own armor.  
Sumerie catches the brush. "Thanks."  
Out of all three sisters, Beyon was always the soldier of them. She could have made it to the top of the Silvermoon City Guard had she had the chance to do so. She was always keeping her gear clean and maintained.  
As Sumerie scrubbed at her boot she lets out a short laugh. "Remember when Father would have us do this as punishment?" She asks looking up from her boot.  
Beyon stops her work on her own boot, already further along in cleaning it that her sister is. "I do. Father would give us lectures as we cleaned our gear, telling us how well kept armor is the first step in being a good soldier."  
"It felt as if cleaning everything took all day." Sumerie says, going back to her work.  
"It did. Which is why Harleen only wore leather after doing this a few times."  
The sisters share a laugh. "She destroyed several pairs of boots a year remember?" Sumerie smiles at the memory of her youngest sister.  
Beyon starts working on cleaning her boot again. "Father spent a great deal on those enchanted boot of hers."  
"Did she take them with her?"  
"I made sure of it." Beyon states.  
"Then I know her feet will be protected." 

* * *

"We are doomed." Sumerie says as Beyon and her ride up to the Argent Crusade's base of operations in Icecrown.  
"Don't you think that is a bit much Sister?" Beyon asks looking around at the base.  
"I thought we were heading to a military encampment, not this." Sumerie points in front of her.  
In front of the sisters stands a massive tented arena, with small tents, vendor stands, stands for people to sit and watch from, and jousting grounds.  
"A tournament does seem to be not the greatest idea, but I am sure Highlord Fordring knows what he is doing."  
Sumerie shakes her head as she nudges Crimson into a trot. "I swear that if this turns out to be some stupid Human waste of time, I will start my own army and take down Arthas myself." 

* * *

The tournament turned out to not be the waste of time that Sumerie thought it was going to be. The Argent Crusade set up their Argent Tournament to find only the strongest and most powerful of all the races of Azeroth to form the army that will attack the Citadel.  
Despite both of them knowing how well of a fighter Beyon and Sumerie they are, they both had to start from the bottom and work their way up the latter of the combatants. They use wooden weapons and are not allowed to use the Light or Frost.  
Sumerie felt guilty for how fast she defeated her first five opponents, they just didn't have the combat experience she does and didn't last more than five minutes against her.

In-between bouts Sumerie is sitting with Beyon eating a hearty meal. "Remember the tournament Father brought us to?" Beyon asks as she watched a Human knight walk past the sisters on his armored horse.  
Sumerie picks her mug of water up. "The one at Lordaeron Castel?"  
"Yes."  
Sumerie takes a drink from her mug. "I remember Harleen claiming that she could beat the tournament champion."  
Beyon lets out a short laugh. "She did say that, didn't she?"  
"Yes and Father told her it wouldn't be fair to the Humans if an Elf won their tournament." 

* * *

With no real surprise, both Beyon and Sumerie won the right to be part of the Argent Crusade's army that will march on Icecrown Citadel.  
"I think this is the ugliest thing I have ever worn." Sumerie is looking at her reflection in a mirror in one of the tents at the tournament grounds.  
"I don't think they are so bad Sister." Beyon is behind her sister, dawning a tabard of the Argent Crusade. The tabards are a gift to all that will be in the march on the citadel, to show unification across all the races of Azeroth against the Lich King.  
Sumerie turns around from the mirror. "I cannot stand the color white, you know this. It gets dirty far too easily."  
"Think of it this way." Beyon moves to fasten her belt over the tabard. "We are going to war against death itself, and this tabard, this symbol." She points at the logo on the tabard. "Represents the justice for all the innocent lives lost to the Scourge. Mothers and fathers lost, brothers and sisters taken. By the end of this, this tabard will be known as what was worn when justice was dealt."  
"Ok, you make a good point." Sumerie found truth in her sister's words. "But I still don't like the color white." 

* * *

Mounts thundered across the wasteland of the glacier. With banners flying and war drums pounding, the army of Humans, Orcs, Dwarves, Trolls, Draenei, Blood Elves, and all the other races of the world charged the citadel. The Lich King has his horde of mindless undead in front of the citadel, but the Argent Crusade rolled over them.  
They reached the foot of the massive metal building and a battering ram was brought up. It took longer than was thought, but the ram broke through, and the first wave ran in.  
"This is as far as you go my friend." Sumerie has dismounted from Crimson and is leading him over to the massive group of mounts that is to be airlifted out in the Horde and Alliance airships. "If I don't make it back to you, know that I am thankful for you being with me through all of this, and that I am still sorry for what I did to you." She rests her head against his neck and gives him one final hug.  
Beyon is also saying goodbye to Charger, but she has a more positive outlook on the situation. "Now Charger, I want you to look out for Crimson, he is not like the other horses anymore, but is still one of you. Treat him right and keep him safe and I promise that you will get a whole basket of carrots and a bag of sugar when we return to Silvermoon." She was looking Charger in the eyes as she spoke, but looks over at her sister for the last part. "I guarantee that we will make it back."  
"Thank you sister. I look forward to seeing our homeland again."  
"We will Sumerie, we will." 

* * *

The citadel was worse than Sumerie remembers it. Arthas has sent his best against the Argent Crusade. A massive creature made entirely out of bones, a lich that brought every undead they cut down back to life, even the son of a legendary Orc in the Horde was risen and sent against them. They each advisory The Lich King sent, and they each fell to the army.

Once they reached the top of the citadel they find the path split into three, and Sumerie and Beyon were sent with the majority of the Horde down the center path.  
"No…"Beyon is struck with a loss for words. She was at the front of the raiding party, eager to fight. But the path they took has led them to a chamber being guarded by undead Sin'dorei. "That monster…" Beyon feels the Light crackle around her as she draws on the power of it.  
"The San'layn… I did not know he had so many." Sumerie says as the fighters prepare their charge.  
"One more thing he has to answer for." Beyon calls upon the light to create a barrier on her shield.  
"Onward! Lok'tar!" The leader the party yells as they charge at the undead Elves.

As Beyon fought the San'layn, she asked the Light to forgive her for breaking her promise of never striking one of her own kin again.  
The Light seemed to have understood, for it did not wane in its protecting Beyon as her and Sumerie fought side by side against the undead. It even grew stronger when the army came upon the leader of the San'layn, an Elf that Beyon remembers that left with Kael'thas, Lana'thel.  
This San'layn was more powerful than all the others in the hall, she was able to fly with massive wings that came from her back, and would grab up the few unsuspecting fighters and suck the very blood from their bodies, turning them against the living.

Blood was spilt, weapons damaged, and lives were lost, but Lana'thel was taken down, removing one of the Lich King's commanders.  
Once the fight was over, Beyon was called upon to help heal the wounded. Burns from Lana'thel's dark magic was the most common injury she attended too, and once she mended the last of the charred flesh, she fell back from her kneeling position, exhausted.  
"Here Sister, you need to regain your strength." Sumerie is holding a water skin and peace of dried meat out to her sister.  
Without hesitation Beyon takes the offering and gulps down the water. "Thank you Sumerie." She says before moving on to eat the meat.  
"The other groups are reporting victories against the Frost Wyrm and the Abominations, the way up the spire is open to us." An Orc yelled as he ran to the group.  
The Orc that was leading the group nodded at the messenger and then turned to his raiders. "It is time to finish this. Rise up Sons and Daughters of the Horde! Today we battle a hated enemy!"  
"Lok'tar!" A majority of the group yelled as they readied to move on.  
Sumerie offers her sister a hand. "You ready for this sister?" She asks looking down at her younger sister.  
Beyon grabs her shield and then takes Sumerie's hand. "I am, what about you?" She pulls herself up with Sumerie's help. "Will you be able to handle this?"  
Sumerie looks to her ax in her other hand, and then to the other that still has a hold of Beyon's. "I am. From the moment my mind was mine again this has been my goal. To put an end to the monster that did this to me."  
Beyon holds up their joined hands. "We will make him pay. For Mother, Father, and the Sin'dorei that lost their lives. Today he will know our vengeance." 

* * *

The three separate groups met up at the center of the spire, there is a long spiral staircase around the pillar of ice, leading right to the top of the citadel.  
Tirion Fordring stands at the foot of the stairs. "Champions of the Crusade, Knights of the Alliance, and Warriors or the Horde. You have all fought bravely this day, all that remains is one final fight. What happens here will echo through the ages. Regardless of outcome, they will know that we fought with honor. That we fought for the freedom and safety of our people." Everyone that heard his words felt the power behind them. Cheers were uttered from the crowd, but Tiron didn't respond to them, he just turns to face the stairs, removes the blade from his back, and charges up the stairs, leading the army up to the final fight.

The stairs were so thin that only one person at a time could run up them, taking far more time than they had for the army to reach the top. But as each one of them made it to the top, they were speechless. There is only a small platform and a massive throne of ice. It wasn't the throne of ice that took the words away from the fighters, or even the body bound by chains over the throne, it was the fact that Arthas, the Lich King, sat on the throne waiting for the army to reach the top.  
None wanted to be the first to attack the Lich King, out of pure fear.  
Only when the last of those that came to challenge Arthas reached the top of the stairs did he finally stand from his throne.  
"So the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived? Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?" Arthas's voice echoed in everyone's ears as he walked down the stairs from his throne.  
Tirion stands firm, unmoving. "We'll grant you a swift death, Arthas. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain."  
The Lich King laughs, sending chills down many spines. "You'll learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy, and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power..."  
Tirion points at Arthas with his sword as he yells; "So be it. Champions, attack!" Tirion runs forward to attack but only gets two strides in before the Lich King casts a spell from his sword, freezing him in a block of ice.  
"I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring. I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image." Arthas strides past the block of ice. "Come then you "heroes", Come in all your power and glory! For in the final hour, all must serve the one... true... king."  
"Attack! For Fordring!" A Human yells, starting the charge against The Lich King. 

* * *

Beyon never saw Arthas when he attacked Silvermoon, so the sight of him as he mocked Tirion and then the rest of the army struck her still with fear. But when the call to attack came up the Light flowed through her on its own, giving her clarity and focus. She protects per shield with a barrier of light and did the same with Family, hoping to do more damage against the undead flesh of the monster they are there to fight.

Despite the overwhelming odds, The Lich King was holding his own against the living. With a swing of his sword, the less protected fighters were cut down, a couple were even thrown from off the side of the platform.  
Beyon is doing her best to try and block his swings with her shield, but each strike against it felt as if the wall was falling on her again and again, weakening the barrier of light. With a massive swing, The Lich King breaks the barrier and shatters Beyon's shield, sending her to the ground.  
Beyon rolls to get back up, but the Lich King is swinging his sword down faster than she has time to react.  
Just as she brought Family up to attempt a block, an ax stops Frostmourne from reaching her. Sumerie pushes the sword away from her sister and swings her ax at the Lich King. Sumerie is stronger than the last time these two met in combat, and she is able to hold off the strikes of the Lich King. But He was not only still stronger than her, but his blade was also better than her ax. When their weapons collide for the fourth time, Sumerie's ax cracks, breaking in two.  
She has no time to react to the ax head breaking, she moves to use the handle of the ax to block the next attack out of instinct. The blade swings down in an arch and collides with the handle, sending Sumerie flying away.  
"Sister!" Beyon yells as she runs to her sister at the edge of the platform.  
Beyon grabs Sumerie and helps her stand as she spits blood out of her mouth. "He is toying with us." Sumerie says as she looks at the now two pieces of her ax handle.  
The Lich King didn't even care what the sisters were doing, he preferred to focus on the opponents in front of him. "We have to keep at it."  
"I don't plan to give up." Sumerie uses her power of Frost to put a crude blade on the handle pieces.  
Beyon takes Family with both hands and the sisters charge back into the fray of battle. 

* * *

More living fell to him, but they were also starting to get hits in on him, spells struck him, arrows lodged themselves into the weak points of his armor, and blade strikes cut him.  
"ENOUGH!" Arthas yells stabbing Frostmourne into the ground sending everyone flying away from him with a shockwave. "No questions remain unanswered." He lifts his sword into the air and a wave of Frost flies out of it, hitting all of the raiders, knocking them to the ground. "No doubts linger. You ARE Azeroth's greatest champions. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught... your unbridled fury... Is it truly righteousness that drives you? I wonder..."  
The Lich King turns to address Tirion. "You trained them well, Fordring. You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known... right into my hands, exactly as I intended! You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice."  
Arthas centers himself in the middle of the platform, turns his back on the block of ice, razes Frostmourne into the air, and begins to send bolts of purple lighting out of it. "Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge. They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands, and you will be the first to die."  
Sumerie feels the life being pulled out of her as The Lich King casts his spell, all are powerless against it. 'No… not this again…' Sumerie remembers this feeling, it was the last thing she remembered before she died at Arthas's hand. She tries to fight it, but everything is growing dark.  
But then the light in her mind starts to grow bigger, the darkness is fading, but as it fades she feels her hand start to burn. Using all of her strengths, she moves her head to see what is happening to her hand. And then she sees why, Beyon has somehow made her way to Sumerie and is grasping her hand.

As the Lich king was pulling the very life from their bodies Beyon struggled against it, crawling her way to her sister. She felt the Light fading from her but she still pressed on and made it close enough that she could grab Sumerie's hand. 'Light save my sister, don't let him take her again.' Beyon is pouring everything she has into her sister, trying to use the Light to keep her sister out of the Lich King's control.

As the life-force of the living is being pulled from them, the block of ice starts to shake. "Light, grant me one final blessing. give me the strength… to shatter these bonds!" Light engulfs the ice, shattering it. Tirion stands renewed, glowing with Light. He turns to face Arthas and runs at the Lich King. He makes a mighty leap and raises the Ashbringer with both hands over his head as he sails over the Lich King's head. Tirion strikes Frostmourne with the Ashbringer, shattering the runeblade with a clashing echo of metal breaking and a flash of light, the force of the blow causing Arthas to stagger as his sword arm is wrenched downward. Tirion lands on his feet.  
The Lich King holds up the sundered Frostmourne before his face, recoils in shock and drops the broken hilt as Tirion turns around to confront him. "Impossible..."  
A burst of purple energy from the shattered hilt knocks Tirion back and the souls trapped inside Frostmourne escape and swirl around the Lich King. The Lich King yells a cry of anger as he is lifted into the air by the very souls he trapped in his sword.  
"No more, Arthas! No more lives will be consumed by your hatred! Rise up, champions of the Light!" a shock wave of Light flashes over the platform, resorting the fighters.  
The shock of Light caused Beyon to take a deep breath, trying to save her sister brought her to death's door, but with the Light restoring her, she feels stronger than ever. Pushing herself up she glares at the Lich King, still floating in the air. The raiders all move in to finish the Lich King as Beyon draws Duty from its sheath as wings of pure Light erupts from her back. "This is for my family, and my people." Beyon swings Duty with the full might of the Light striking Arthas with the blade as her sister stabs at him with her ax hilt and everyone else attacks him.

The fighters did it, they struck him down. The swirling maelstrom of souls stops and the Lich King falls to the ground on his hands and knees. Grunting in pain his helmet falls off, he tries to reach for it but loses what little strength he has and collapses, rolling onto his back.  
"We did it…" The wings fade from her back. Beyon looks from Arthas on the ground to her sister. "Sumerie… we did it. He is dead."  
Sumerie has fallen to the ground, she can't believe it either. Beyon drops down next to her sister as Sumerie says; "I never thought I would live to see this day." The sisters hug, overwhelmed with exhaustion and joy they ignore everything that is going on around them, and only move when a voice booms; "NOW GO. LEAVE THIS PLACE, AND NEVER RETURN."

A month later.

Beyon and Sumerie are standing on the deck of a zeppelin as it pulls into the docks in Tirisfal. They are returning to Silvermoon, to visit the graves of their parents, acquire a new shield for Beyon and an ax for Sumerie, and for some much needed time around their people.  
Beyon's attempt at using the Light to keep her sister alive unfortunately burned the skin and mussel away, leaving bones exposed. To help keep the wound covered, being undead means it will never heal like a wound on a living person, Sumerie has a pair of black leather gloves on her hands.  
Beyon spots the gloves as Sumerie grabs Crimson's rains. "I'm sorry again about your hand Sister."  
Sumerie looks at her left hand and flexes the fingers, she still has full control of the hand, despite the missing tissue. "You tried to save me from the Lich King, there is nothing to ever be sorry about."  
Looking at her hand reminded her of the fight against Arthas, and what Sumerie saw. When the Light brought everyone back, Sumerie saw Beyon glowing with Light, and she believes that Beyon is the one bathed in Light in the Seer's prediction. But she wonders what that means for Harleen if she is to be a weapon against the Darkness. 'Only time will tell. Be safe little sister, wherever you may be.' She thinks as the zeppelin stops.  
"What should we do now Bey?" Sumerie asks as the sisters ride for the Orb of Translocation that will take them from Undercity and Silvermoon.  
"What do you mean Sumerie?" Beyon asks as they cross through the gate of the city.  
"Arthas is gone, the justice of our people has been dealt. What is there left for us in this world?"  
Beyon smiles, she had this same question for herself when she came back from her journey looking for Harleen. "We still have a duty to not just our people, but to all that call Azeroth home. Whatever cataclysmic events may come that threatens those that can't fight, we must stand and protect them."  
"No longer are we just the protectors of Silvermoon?"  
"We still are, just that we have more to do. It is a big world out there, and there will always be those that need help."


	4. Chapter Four, Fel

Harleen has always felt more at home on the road alone than with the Elves she is now traveling with, most of them were city dwelling elves with high standards of living. Unlike the majority of her kin, she loves being out in the world. Silk dresses, deep pillows, and exotic wines were never for her. Give her a knife and tinderbox and she could spend a month content in the woods. And now that they are in a constant fight for their lives, her more rogue like nature was serving her well. She knows how to live off the land, so she couldn't help but laugh at those that couldn't bring themselves to eat the cooked bear meat that was for the day's meal.  
"How could people live like this?" One Elf says turning his nose up at the chunk of cooked bear.  
"What did you expect?" Harleen asks, taking a bite from her own meat. "Three meals a day served up to you?"  
The Elf tries taking a bite from the meat, but quickly pulled it away when his tongue touched it. "This is vile."  
"This is the life we live now, get used to it." 

* * *

It became clear very quickly to Harleen that she is still an outcast among her people. They would not engage in conversation with her unless needed, and when the group was attacked she always fought alone. Which didn't really bother her too much, there was only two people in the world that ever understood her, and she's already lost one of them.  
Harleen found herself enjoying killing the undead that would attack them. Every fight awoke her anger at the undead, she hates them for taking her sister and parents from her.

The group of Sin'dorei eventually came upon a band of Humans to the south that are fighting against the undead and trying to take back the former Human owned lands back, and the Elves offered their help for a short time. But these Humans for some reason have a prejudice against Elves.  
The Human commander, Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos, left all the difficult tasks to the Sin'dorei, which led to Harleen hearing more complaining from her kin. Under normal circumstances, Harleen is sure that her people would turn away from the human for treating them like second class citizens, but the Humans have supplies the Elves need, so they put aside this pride and worked for the humans.

The work was hard and almost impossible, but aid came to the Elves from an unlikely source. Tall lizard like mer creatures called Nagas came out of a river and offered to help the Elves. They took the help and thanked Lady Vashj once the work was done and her and her Naga returned to the water.

Harleen remembered hearing stories about the Naga when she was younger, but she always just assumed they were creatures of myth meant to scare children. But while they may look frightening, they seemed to be more honorable than the Humans. Which was proven to be true when the Elves return and Garithos told Prince Kael'thas to not work with the Naga ever again.

But the Elves did work with Lady Vashj again and again, the Naga only wanted to help them, but the Humans only saw them as monsters. And when the Elves were locked up by the Humans the Naga came to their aid again.

And now after escaping from the Humans, the Naga have led the Elves through a portal that took them to a whole new world to meet their master, Lord Illidan. This new world is what is left of the homeworld of the Orcs, a planet once called Draenor. The planet had been torn apart leaving a wasteland of floating land masses.  
"What is the Prince thinking? This is no place for a Sin'dorei to be." One of the Elves around Harleen says as the group walked across the red earth.  
"Would you rather have a land overrun by undead and covered in the blood of our people?" Harleen asks walking away from the group. Harleen sees this land as a test of her determination to her cause, a test of how far she is willing to go for vengeance for her father, mother, and eldest sister.

The Sin'dorei broke into two groups when they found out the Naga's master was taken prisoner. The best fighters went with the Prince to help, and the rest were tasked with making a camp. So naturally Harleen went to fight.  
It was another group of people she thought were from fiction. The Kaldorei were said to be ancient ancestors of the Sin'dorei, long lost to the ages, but here they were. They are taller than the Sin'dorei, have purple skin, and glowing gold eyes.  
They were under the command of a Kaldorei named Maiev Shadowsong, and she was doing anything and everything to keep this Illidan her captive. But her small force was outnumbered and in the end, Illidan was free and Harleen has another kind of blood staining her short sword Vengeance.  
She is leaving her blade uncleaned as a reminder of everything she has killed on her path to get revenge on Arthas. She knows she is not strong enough to face him as she is, she saw him cut down Elves left and right as he made his way through Quel'thalas. But as she looked upon the demon Kaldorei hybrid Illidan, she could feel the raw power emanating off of him. 'This is the kind of power I need. If I had his strength I could easily destroy Arthas and all of his undead.' She thought as Kael'thas addressed Illidan. 

* * *

'He was not strong enough.' Harleen thought as the army of Elves, Naga, and Broken are returning to the Black Temple.  
Illidan led them against Arthas in the frozen wastes far to the north in Azeroth. They fought well against the undead, and when Illidan faced off against Arthas, Harleen was sure that Arthas would fall to the Lord of Outland.  
But Arthas won, and Illidan almost died to his wounds as they retreated.  
'I need his power, and more if Arthas is to die.' 

* * *

Life at The Black Temple was a struggle for Harleen, but that is because she made it that way for herself. Where the majority of the Sin'dorei there loafed around doing nothing, she trained. They slept on silk pillows, where she slept on the hard ground. Every day she would be among the first to rise, and would be one of the last to lay to rest for the night. At first she would train with the other Sin'dorei in the training grounds of the temple, but her aggressive nature pushed most of them away to the point that only a handful would come near her. Those that did continue to train with her all showed a more savage nature like her, and would not hold back their attack.

After what felt like months Kael'thas took most of the Sin'dorei from the temple, leaving only those that wanted to lay around and the ones like Harleen that no longer wish to serve Kael'thas.  
"Good riddance I say." One of the Elves that choose to abandon Kael'thas says as the small group of the more savage Elves watch the large group leave from atop the Temple. "Only the strong could survive here."  
Under normal circumstances Harleen would find herself fancying this Elf, he showed many of the traits that she did. Never giving up a fight, not seeing the need for all the luxuries the others indulge in, and a commitment to becoming stronger. But Harleen left such emotions in Quel'thalas, she vowed vengeance and that is the only thing in her heart.  
"Let them go, Kael'thas will never find salvation for our people." Harleen turns away from the ledge. "The only salvation there is is the salvation for our enemies when their last breath leaves them." 

* * *

Harleen knows she is getting stronger. Her sword strikes could break a tree limb in half, she can jump high enough to clear another Sin'dorei, and she is becoming agile enough to start running along walls. But she knew it wasn't going to be enough. Try as she might, she is still not even a fourth of Illidan's power.  
To her amazement, Kaldorei started showing up at the temple wanting to join Illidan, and Illidan started to oversee the training the Sin'dorei and Kaldorei did, almost as if he was looking for potential in them. To those that Illidan watched race became a non-issue, they all have a goal to become stronger. Most of the Kaldorei were there because a demon invasion destroyed everything they knew and they want revenge, just like Harleen and a few of the other Sin'dorei. But there are several Kaldorei and Sin'dorei that desired only power, and Harleen tried her best to avoid them. 

* * *

It has been over a year since Harleen left Quel'thalas in search of vengeance, and this is the day that her path starts its change into something far grander.}  
Illidan called all of his Elven fighters together, to start their real training. Harleen stood among her fellow Sin'dorei, she knows a few of their names but doesn't see them as friends. As Illidan talked Harleen pulls at the bits of leather left on the sleeves of her clothing. The year have not been kind to the only clothing Harleen has, and it didn't help that the sparring she would do also caused damage to her clothing. The sleeves of the once red, now stained black, leather top are almost completely gone, same with the linen cloth shirt under that. The bottom edges of both are also starting to fray along with the legs of her leather pants. But Harleen doesn't care about her looks anymore, she is not out to impress anyone or keep up to the standards of her family, she has even let her hair grow out and is untamed.  
She tried to follow what Illidan is saying, but Harleen has developed a very short attention span and started to play with Vengeance as Illidan spoke.  
The blade had been forged perfectly making the weight of the blade the same as the hilt, which has allowed her to become quite skilled at spinning the blade around in various patterns. 

* * *

Harleen watches on in amazement and disgust. She has watched both Sin'dorei and Kaldorei alike step into a magical circle created by Illidan, fight a demon he summons, and then eat the demon's heart and drink its blood. That is the part that disgusts her, what amazed her is what the Elves did after eating and drinking, they would scream and then rip out their own eyes.  
'What are they seeing that would make them do that?' Harleen thinks to herself as a pair of Broken carry the most recent combatant away for healing.  
"Are you going to do it Harleen?" One of the Sin'dorei whispers to her from behind.  
Harleen looks down at her hands, Vengeance is in one hand and one of her other short swords is in the other. Illidan claimed that this would give them the power to fight demons, and that would help her with killing Arthas, but she didn't want to blind herself.  
"Next." Illidan demanded.  
Harleen takes a deep breath. 'For Sumerie, Mother, and Father.' She starts to walk away from the other Elves. "I will." 'Whatever made them rip out their eyes I can overcome.'  
Harleen steps into the circle, there is demon blood mixed with the blood of the Elves on the floor, making the bottom of her boots slick. She rolls her shoulders and then nods at Illidan. He nods back and starts casting his spell. The edge of the circle rises trapping Harleen inside of it. She adjusts her grip on her swords, preparing for what she knows is about to come.  
Illidan casts his second spell and a demon is summoned into the circle with Harleen. The smell of the small hound like demon caught her off guard. The smell of Fel is noticeable in some parts of The Black Temple, but not like this. The massive mouth of razor sharp teeth on the demon is the major source of the smell, but every inch of the beast reeks of Fel. Though Harleen was caught off guard by the demon, the demon was not started by the appearance at all. It charges at Harleen, mouth wide wanting to take a bite from her. Harleen just barely was able to move out of the way from the charging beast. The demon slides across the blood and hits the wall of the circle with its side. Harleen looks to take advantage of this and jumps at the demon swords in the air. One sword missed its mark from the demon moving, but Vengeance sinks into the flesh of the demons hind leg. The demon lets out an unearthly howl and snaps at her arm, catching a small piece of her skin in its mouth.  
The bite burned more than a normal wound would have, but Harleen fights through the pain. She pulls Vengeance from the demon and jumps back to the center of the circle. The demon starts to circle her, like a Lynx toying with its prey. Harleen watches the demon, wanting it to make the first move. After a full half circle around, the demon charges Harleen left, going for her wounded arm, but then fakes right and jumps at her uninjured arm. Harleen was prepared for this, several of her sparring partners are know for fake attacks like this. She waits for the last possible moment and moves out of the demons way, shoving Vengeance down into the top of its jaw and her other sword into its back. She has the demon pinned to the ground, but it is still alive and fighting against her, so she lets go of her sword in its back and reaches behind her and pulls her spare sword from its holster on her belt and slams that blade into its neck, severing the demon's spine.  
She was so caught up in killing the demon that Harleen didn't notice the deep cuts the demon caused with its class to her forearms until the blood started running down her hands.  
Murmurs were heard from the crowd of onlookers, every Elf knew what was coming next, including Harleen. She knows Illidan would want her to eat the heart of this demon, and either she was still full of bloodlust from the fight, or because she has been allowed to be herself, she pulls Vengeance from the corps of the demon and plunges it into its chest. She rips the sword down its body cutting it open, shoves her hand into the demon, and ripped out its heart without hesitation.  
Harleen has seen animal hearts before, but the lump of flesh in her hand looked nothing like the ones she has seen. Its color is that of a bile green liquid and feels like leather. Still running with the savage mood she has, Harleen rips a chunk of the heart off with her teeth. 'For vengeance.' The flesh of the heart felt like she was chewing on leather the was somehow chewy, slimy, and dry all at the same time.  
Fighting back the urge to vomit, she swallows the flesh, and immediately her stomach begins to turn. Her body did not like what she just put into it, and is making her feel very sick.  
"Drink the blood." Illidan demanded.  
Still fighting the bodily urge to reject what she is putting into it, Harleen raises the heart up, tilts her head back, and then squeezes the heart, pouring the blood into her mouth.  
The blood tests foul and burned as it goes down. Once the demons blood hit her stomach Harleen is stuck with a massive fever and headache, knocking her to the ground. Her head pounds with pain as her mind starts to spin.  
Suddenly she is back in Quel'thalas, surrounded by the undead. She jumps to the ready, preparing for an attack. But the undead ignored her and walk past. She didn't understand what was going on until one of the few humans that was with the Scourge walked through her. 'Is this all in my head?'  
Her head spins again, blurring her vision. When everything is back to normal she is standing in a room full of humans just like the one that walked through her. They are being addressed by a vastly older human in blue robes with a long gray beard.  
Again her surroundings changed with head pain and she is now standing atop a mountain of ice as the bearded human stood before a block of ice with what looks like armor encased in it.  
Her vision changed once more to one that confused her more, a massive orange creature has the block of ice floating in its hand. The orange creature said a few words to the block before throwing it at a portal.  
Harleen looks at the creature, it's eyes burn with an evil power, and it's wings flap. This creature was the most terrifying thing she has ever seen, and she can't take her eyes off it. It turns its head and its eyes lock with Harleen's. Harleen tried to look away from the creature's eyes, but she couldn't even move, it's eyes burned into her.  
Her surroundings begin to change rapidly, she is seeing different worlds in a blink of an eye. Every world was different, but every one of them was overrun with all kinds of demons. Harleen is seeing an infinite number of worlds covered in demons.  
'They have taken everything.' Harleen thinks as the world's flash by. 'We have already lost before they have even reached our world.'  
The sight of all the world's is becoming too much for Harleen. 'Make it stop' She tries to shut out the vision she is having, but worlds keep flashing before her. "Make it stop." This time the words come from her physical mouth.  
'Stop stop stop stop.' She starts to viciously rub her eyes, trying to make the visions stop.  
The rubbing blurred what she sees slightly, but it is still too much. Harleen can't handle it anymore, they have to stop. Giving in to the pain, Harleen digs her nails into her eye sockets. She lets out a violent scream, just as all the others before her did, of pain and relief as she rips her own eyes from their sockets. Everything going dark is the last thing Harleen remembers as she collapses to the ground, losing consciousness. 

* * *

Harleen knew she wasn't dead, the pain in her head, stomach, and arms was too real to be part of the afterlife. But she didn't have the strength to wake-up. As she half slept her mind tried to process what she witnessed after eating the demon. The undead were somehow connected to the demons. 'Maybe the demons leaders created the Scourge.' If she became strong enough to take them out, then the undead would also fall to her became her thought process.  
And then there was the vast army of demons, a whole legion of them are marching across the universe, and Azeroth is bound to be on their list of stops.

She is awaken from her half sleep by the sound of a metal gate opening. She tried to sit up, but her arms were in too much pain.  
"This one still lives." A voice that sounds like one of the Broken speaks.  
"Give her some water then." A different voice says.  
Harleen feels someone pick up her head and say; "Drink young one if you wish to live through this." It was the first voice that addressed her.  
She feels something touch her lips and then a liquid rush into her mouth. Water has never tasted so good to Harleen. "M- more." She uttered when the water was taken away from her. But her watchers ignored her and left Harleen to fall back onto the pillow her head had been resting on. 

* * *

This goes on for what felt like days for Harleen, the Broken would come to her, check if she was still alive, give her a drink of water, and then leave.  
After the fourth day, she started to feel her strength returning. But with her strength also came her other senses. She understood why everything was dark, she'd blinded herself to stop the vision, but she was starting to hear thing that she never heard before. She could hear the Broken pushing a cart down towards her room, she has assumed that she is in a room of some kind based off the echoing, and can even hear them breathing when they were close.  
One of the very first things Harleen did once she had the strength to, was reach up and try to touch her eyes. She knows they are gone, but a small voice in her head tried to convince her otherwise. But as she touches the cloth wrapped around her head, she could feel the lack of anything solid in the now empty sockets.  
'I really did it.' She thought as her hands fell to her side. 'What am I going to do now? Was this some kind of sick joke Illidan wished to play on us? We're the best fighters in his whole temple, and now I can't even see. How am I supposed to avenge my family now?'  
"Yes." A voice whispers in her ear.  
"Who is there? Reveal yourself." Harleen demands sitting up and instinctively looking around.  
"You would never have won." The voice whispers. "Give up. Accept defeat."  
"Who are you? I demand you to tell me." Harleen is straining her ears trying to find where the owner of the voice is.  
"I am here." There was a sense of glee in the voice this time, which only added to Harleen's confusion as her stomach turned and pained her.  
"Give in to me, and I will set you free." Her stomach turns more as the voice spoke.  
"It's... It's you, the demon... Isn't it?" Harleen is filled with confusion and fear. Something in her told her this was true. That the demon she killed and then ate is talking to her.  
"I can free you from this pain. Just give in and give up."  
"Give up? Give up on what?" Harleen is trying to close her mind to the demon.  
"Everything." It hissed. "You will never win, never avenge. Only die."  
The demon chose its words wrong, telling Harleen to give up on the only thing she strives for in life sealed her determination.  
"You're wrong, demon. I will not fall for your tricks. You know nothing of the stubbornness of my family."  
"In the end, all will fall to the Burning Legion." And with that the demon went silent, leaving Harleen alone with her thoughts.  
'I will avenge you sister.' Harleen mind starts to drift. She lets her imagination take her away from The Black Temple, away from all of Outland. Her mind takes her to her personal happy place, a memory of her and her sister from years past.

It was the day Sumerie was knighted into the Kingsguard. Yes the sisters saw this day coming, but it was still an honor for Sumerie. But it wasn't the knighting ceremony that is Harleen's happy place, it was the evening after the event.  
It was late and Harleen wanted to get out of her family's home, and away from all the guests her parents have over.  
Outside she wandered around the land until she came upon the training grounds. And there, striking a training dummy with a wooden sword, was her eldest sister.  
"I'm surprised to see you out here." Harleen stated, getting her sister's attention. "I thought you would be inside talking to everyone that is so proud of you."  
Sumerie lowered her sword. "I've had enough of them. I was hearing so many people talk that I couldn't even think."  
"So why come out here?"  
"Because this is the only place that is free of party guests."  
"You know you are going to be going to a lot of parties now. The King and Prince seem to attend one every week."  
"That will be different. There I will be watching."  
"Already accepting your role as part of the décor?"  
"My role as a Kingsguard." Sumerie gave Harleen a stern, but playful, look.  
Harleen let out a laugh. "So long as you enjoy it, and don't forget us."  
"You know I could never forget you Harleen, or our sister."  
"I wish people would forget about me sometimes. Everyone one of Father or Mother's friends have been asking me what I plan on doing in the coming years."  
"Well that is an easy answer."  
"How so? There is so much expected of us."  
"Just tell them you are going to do what you enjoy."  
"Like you?"  
"Just because it was expected of me to join the Kingsguard, doesn't mean I do not enjoy it. It has been my dream for years to follow in Father's footsteps."  
"Not to mention being able to see the Prince more often."  
"Hush sister." Sumerie quickly scolded her sister, trying to hide the faint red in her cheeks. "The point is, do what you enjoy doing in life. And know that Bey and I will always support you for it."  
Harleen couldn't help it as a smile crosses her face. "Thank you Sumerie."  
Getting the voice of approval that night was a turning point for Harleen. She started focusing on what she wanted to do, not what was expected. She stopped reading so many books and spent more time outside, perfecting her skills as a tracker, hunter, and silent killer until she was accepted into the Farstriders and worked with them to keep the woods under control.  
She always looks back at that night as her happiest moment because of the words of encouragement Sumerie gave her. And now as she lays weaken, blind, and with a demon somehow inside of her, she needed to hear her sister's words of encouragement again. That even after everything she has done on her quest, her sister would still approve of her life. 

* * *

"Come on, where are you..." Harleen has finally gotten enough of her strength back to be able to stand, and is walking around her small room looking for the door. She's heard it open several times, but without her vision, she can't seem to find it.  
 ***Clunk***  
"Ow, damn it." Harleen just walked into a table, hitting her leg. She moves her hands over the top of the table, trying to find a wall behind it, till her fingers touch something cold and hard. Slow she runs her fingers over the object, it only takes her a moment to realize what it is. "Vengeance." She says grasping her blade.  
As she holds the short sword in her hand, her mind starts to remember what it looks like. Slowly her darken vision is filled with the memory of how her blade looks. But something didn't look right, the sword has a green stain on the blade now, and her arms have bandages wrapped up to her elbow.  
She touches her forearm and feels the bandages just as they look, she can even see her own hand touching the wrapping.  
"What is going on?" Harleen drops her sword back onto the table. She looks at her hands in disbelief, she can see them. She is starting to see more and more as if her eyes were still where they had been. She sees the wooden table before her with all three of her swords upon it. The old and dirty bed she's been laying in for what felt like weeks. And the walls of her room. With her vision somehow returned she sees that her room is a prison cell with an iron cell door keeping her in the room. Harleen grabs Vengeance and tucks the other two swords into her belt and makes for the door, losing her balance in the process from her mind still being amazed that she can see again.  
She grabs the door and pushes it open. The door gave way easier that she thought it would and she stumbles out of the room. Looking around she sees that there are cells all around her. 'The others that did Illidan's sick ritual?' She wondered as she looks for the exit. Looking to her right she sees what appears to be the way out, so she makes a dash for it. Once out of the cellblock she looks around, everything seems brighter to her, as if it was a cloudless day at high noon. She sees a fire pit, old training dummies, and a handful of Broken wondering around.  
One of the Broken spots Harleen. "Another one, get Illidan." It says to another Broken.  
The second Broken starts to run away, while the first and a few others start to circle around her.  
"Get away from me." Harleen sneered at the Broken.  
"You can't be out." One of the Broken says to her.  
"The Master is not ready for you yet." Another says.  
"I will not be his play thing anymore." Harleen jumps at the Broken closes to her. Even in her weakened state she felt more power in her attack. She has the Broken pinned to the ground and is holding him by his rags for clothing in one hand, and branding Vengeance in the other.  
"You will let me out of this pit, I am no one's slave." She brings her blade down with all the strength she has, but is stopping just before the tip hits the skin by a massive purple hand grabbing her wrist.  
"It seems my Illidari are ready." Illidan says pulling Harleen off the Broken by her wrist. "Find Akama, it is time for their training to begin." 

* * *

Only a handful remain, just a few Sin'dorei and Kaldorei survived the ritual. Some died to the demons they were meant to fight, others didn't make it through the recovery, and a few even took their own lives in their cells. But the few that did make it, learned what the ritual did to them. By eating the demon the Elves bound it to them, letting them take its strength. Their eyes were the cost of the vision they all saw. Illidan wanted them to see what he has seen, to know the war they are going to fight in. But with the power taken from the demon the Elves were granted a form of sight that other mortals would never have. Spectral Sight is what one of her fellow Illidari called it.  
One of the Illidari explained to her that the magic of the Spectral Sight only worked when they wanted to see. He kept trying to see even without his eyes that he was able to force the magic to work after only a few days of trying, where Harleen's didn't awaken until she wanted to see her sword.

After a careful few days of learning to see with their new vision, Illidan put the Elves to work. From sunrise to sunset he was pushing them to master their new strength. The training dummies were pointless for them to use, they would cut them in half if used as they are now, instead they fought each other. Illidan told them to never pull their punches, to always go for a kill, because demons wouldn't go easy on them. Every Illidari earned new scars from the training and they were happy for it.  
The Elves that had been more magically gifted prior to the ritual started to develop magical skills from the Fel energy that all the Illidari has inside of them. Some would create balls of Fel magic to throw, others would create Fel lightning from their fingers that flew at their targets. One Elf was even able to send beams of magic from their eye sockets, but that left them close to dead and in need of healing.  
After recovering the Elf that fired magic from their eyes became the target of much questioning. Many Illidari wanted to know how he did it. But all he remembered was that he was angry at the demon inside of him and only meant to yell out of frustration.  
Illidan put an end to the questioning and told the Elves not to try it. "You are not strong enough to perform this feat, let his near-death be proof of that." He told the Illidari as they were finishing up their training for the day.  
Several Elves were secretly going to keep trying, but when one Elf was found dead with the front of her face burned off, the trick was never tried again. 

* * *

As they trained Harleen could feel and see herself changing, both internal and external. She was becoming more savage, fighting dirty and putting winning at any cost, but she was also becoming more and more loyal to Illidan and his cause, his army has a chance to win this war if they worked together.  
Externally her skin started to take on a red hue, nothing like the Fel Orcs Illidan commands, but enough to be noticeable. But her skin pigment was only a minor change in comparison to the rest of them. Her fingers are growing into points and her nails are becoming claw-like. Scales even grew out of her skin in odd places. And horns started to grow out of her skull.  
'The monster on the outside is starting to look like the one on the inside' Harleen thought as she inspected the cut her growing horns made in her pillow.

Once the changes started to happen Illidan made all of the Illidari get runic tattoos, to help bind the demon inside of them.  
As she received her tattoos Rodent, the demon inside of Harleen, screamed in her mind for the whole thing. She chose to name the demon Rodent due to her being stuck with it forever, and calling it Rodent demeaned it and reminded her that everything it says to her was a lie. 

* * *

Illidan started to send the Illidari out around Outland, taking out key groups of demons. It felt good to kill demons, to quench the bloodlust she's developed. Every demon that fell to her swords was one less to worry about on Outland. As they fought demons and trained in the temple, more Sin'dorei were sent by Kael'thas and Kaldorei found their way to the temple. All were looking to become stronger, to seek revenge, and Illidan happily took them into his army. A few of the strongest of the original Illidari were chosen to teach the new recruits, pulling them out of active duty. Harleen wasn't chosen to train the new Elves, but she preferred it this way, she is a fighter, a demon killer, a Demon Hunter as the Elves called themselves. 

* * *

Years passed without much concern for them. The Illidari, along with the rest of Illidan's army's claimed most of Outland, securing resources and followers in the name of Illidan. They were ready for the real challenges, the Illidari knew this, Illidan knew it too, and Harleen could feel it in her vanes. She is far more stronger than she has ever been, more agile than any Sin'dorei before her, and has mastered her Fel powers. They were even able to capture Maiev Shadowsong, killing all of her followers.

Illidan took the Illidari through a portal to a whole new planet infested with demons. But he required something from the only city on this new world, so the Illidari fought and killed thousands of demons for him without a question.

With the strange disk claimed, Illidan led the Demon Hunter's out of the city and through the portal they came through, leaving a massive pile of dead demons in their wake.  
Once back on Outland, Illidan and the Illidari were met with some strange news. The Dark Portal, the original gateway that was created by the Orcs years ago and sparked the start of the First War, was open again. And the people of Azeroth are fighting the demons there for control of the portal.  
Without hesitation, Illidan sent the Illidari to investigate, to get an understanding of the situation. Harleen saw Humans, Orcs, Dwarves, Kaldorei, and several more recess she's never seen before fighting for the portal, she even saw a few undead in the group.  
"We must inform Lord Illidan of this." A Kaldorei says as the group surveys the battle. "He needs to know the Alliance and the Horde are on Outland."  
"You go sister, we will stay and watch. They might need some assistance." A Sin'dorei Elf says. The Illidari have forged a bond through battle. They may be of different races, but the Illidari were a family nonetheless.  
The Kaldorei nods. "Don't be too reckless without me." She says before turning and running for the portal they took to Hellfire.

The Illidari watched the mortals from Azeroth fight and push the demons back, but as they were gaining ground, the Illidari saw a pack of demons moving to flank them.  
"They don't see it coming." One of the Elves says pointing with his claw-like finger.  
"They are going to be overrun." Another says.  
"We have to help them." A third Elf added.  
"Quicky brothers and sisters, but they can not see us."  
The Illidari charge over the red earth, moving fast and without a sound made. They cross the distance between where they were watching and the demons in a matter of moments and are upon the demon before they could even be seen by those from Azeroth.  
The Illidari moved over the demons like a swarm of locusts, killing one and then moving to the next in one fluid motion.  
Harleen is enjoying this fight more than others, something about defending the fighters from Azeroth drove her to keep killing, to make sure the demons would lose this day.  
'Father and his teaching no doubt.' She thought, coming up with an answer to why she is fighting so hard. 'Defend those that need it.'  
'Your father failed.' a voice says in her head.  
"Rodent." Harleen says to herself. "I have no time for your lies."  
'He failed, just like you will without us.' Rodent hissed at her.  
Hearing his voice only angered Harleen more, which drove her to be more aggressive as she cut demons to shreds. "You will never break me, Rodent. You will be powerless as we kill your masters." Harleen drives her swords into the eyes of a Fel Guard, killing it. "You will watch as I take their bones as trophies." She slices another demon. "And scream in horror as I take their skin to make my clothing."  
Demon blood drips from her swords, and dots her arms. 'You are already a demon.' He hissed at her, stopping her in her tracks.  
Harleen understood that some of her new features were demonic, but no one has ever called the Illidari demons before. She was so caught up in thought of what she is becoming, that she didn't see the demon charging at her. By the time that she did notice it, it was already upon her, swinging its massive ax down, giving her little time to react.  
She just barely had time to bring her swords up over her head, blocking the demons attack. She pushes against the ax, even with her stolen strength the demon was giving her a challenge.  
'Give up. Give in. Accept your fate.'  
"Never." Harleen pushes with all her strength, but the demon wasn't moving, they are at a stalemate.  
'Give in.' Rodent whispers in her head again, trying to break Harleen.  
She started to feel the ax get closer, hair by hair the demon was winning. She strained against it, pushing back with all her might. But it wasn't working, and just as she felt her arms about to give, a blade appeared through the demon's neck from behind.  
One of the other Illidari had jumped upon the demon and drove his blade through its neck. "You well sister?" He asked.  
Harleen shakes her head, Rodent has gone silent. "Yes. Thank you." She says looking away from her brother in arms.  
The demons fell quickly and soon the Illidari were making their leave of the peninsula. "Victory is ours Illidari." One of the Sin'dorei says as they gather around the portal back to The Black Temple. "With the Horde and Alliance here, we are sure to push back the demons from this land and take the fight to them."  
"Kil'Jaeden will fall!" 

* * *

"How could this be happening?" The Illidari are gathered around the fire pit in their part of the temple. "Kael'thas turned against Lord Illidan. And then was killed. Our Prince is dead." One of the Sin'dorei happened to have overheard the news given to Illidan not more than an hour ago.  
"He betrayed our Lord, traitors get what traitors deserve." Another Sin'dorei says.  
This news saddened Harleen. Kael'thas led her to this place, to where she feels as if she belongs. And to hear that he made a pact with the demon Lord Kil'Jaeden himself, it almost made her Ill.  
"He made a deal with the devil." A Kaldorei says walking into the center of the group. "We all made a vow to kill the very same devil. And if your Prince chose his side, then we would have had to cut him down ourselves."  
"It was only one traitor, Illidan still commands all of Outland." 

* * *

'This is insane.' Harleen is looking over the edge of the top of the temple. 'Don't they know what we are doing?'  
She is watching a siege on the temple by both the Horde and Alliance. Only a few weeks have passed since Kael'thas fell, and not long after that Lady Vashj was killed as well. The army's of Shattrath have undone all the work the Illidari have done, and now they are attaching The Black Temple.  
The Illidari asked to go out and meet this army head on, but Illidan had plans for them already. He has a mission for them, and the Illidari gather quickly to leave.

'I am an idiot.' Harleen thinks to herself as Illidan addressed the Elves. She holds him in very high regards, but still can't be bothered to listen to his speeches. 'What kind of amateur leaves a sword lying on a table. I am going to regret not having it.' In her haste to get to the top of the temple, Harleen left her spare sword sitting on the table in her room.  
Illidan opens a portal and the Illidari start to run through it. Harleen pushes the thought of her forgotten sword out of her mind and follows the others through. 'It will be there when I get back.' She thinks jumping through the portal. 

* * *

The other side of the portal is a hive of demons. A massive floating chunk of land with demons everywhere.  
"The Sargerite Keystone is somewhere in this rock. We find it quickly and then return to Lord Illidan."

The Illidari fought through waves of demons as they make their way through the floating mass of land looking for the Keystone.  
They used the demon's own portals against them and brought Nagas, Broken, and even some of the demons that are loyal to Illidan through to help them.  
They lost some Illidari in the battle, but they won in the end, all that let was to take the floating tower called The Fel Hammer. The Elves use captured Fel Bats to assault the tower. Flying up the Illidari dodge the attacks of the demons in the tower.  
"I really hate flying." Harleen is gripping the hair on the Fel Bat's head for dear life. She has only ever been on a gryphon once in her life, and she was promptly kicked from the saddle after takeoff. So naturally she wants off this creature as soon as possible.  
The attackers circled the tower a few times looking for a spot to land, and when they spot a balcony under guarded, the Illidari jumped from the bats and land on the balcony, killing the few guards there was.  
Inside of the Fel Hammer is the demon that has been leading all of the Legion demons the Illidari have been fighting. Brood Queen Tyranna, a spider-like demon with wings, stands in the middle of the tower.  
"The keystone was entrusted to me by Sargeras himself. You will not have it!" The Brood Queen yells at the Illidari as they invade her room.

As the Illidari fought her, Brood Queen Tyranna turned some of the Illidari against the others with a bite.  
"My Lord Sargeras, no!" Tyranna screams as a blade finds it mark in her back, giving her a fatal wound.  
Tyranna dropped a strange looking stone and a Sin'dorei picks it up. "The Keystone." The male Elf says looking at the stone. "To the portal, we got what we came for."

The Illidari move to the lower level of the floating temple, and the Sin'dorei that picked up the Keystone uses it to open the portal.  
"The portal is active. The Sin'dorei says. "We must rejoin the fight at the Black Temple."  
Harleen follows the other Illidari through the portal, she is ready to return to the temple and defend it from the attackers.

On the other side of the portal, the Illidari are met with not their lord standing victorious, but the Warden Maiev and more of her kind sealing Illidan's body in a crystal.  
The Sin'dorei that opened the portal was the first to go through the portal, and thus the first to say anything. "No! Lord Illidan has fallen!"  
A Kaldorei was the next to speak. "Illidari! Avenge the Master!" She yells, rallying the Demon Hunters to attack the Wardens.  
The Illidari charge at the Wardens, but only two were killed before all of them were immobilized by magic.  
"You bear the mark of his corruption." Maiev looks around at the Demon Hunters. "And so, the demon's blood within you... will be your prison!"  
Crystals rapidly form around every Illidari, encasing the Demon Hunters in similar prisons as Illidan's  
"No!" Harleen yells as the green crystal grows around her. 'It cannot end like this.' Harleen's mind starts to fade as the crystal entraps her. She isn't dying, but it is as if the crystal is freezing her body into a suspended state. 'Bey… Sumerie… I'm sor-' was the last thing her mind could process before the magic of the crystal finished trapping her. 

* * *

Years Later...

The prison of the Wardens is under attack. One of their own has betrayed the Wardens and is now working with the Legion. An invasion of Azeroth is underway, and an old looking Orc with spikes coming out of its back wants something from the Wardens prison.

 ***Crack***  
Harleen's mind awakens. The crystal that she has been trapped in is breaking. She can almost make out a figure outside of it swinging a weapon against the crystal. After another good swing the crystal shatters and Harleen falls to her hands and knees.  
 ***Cough cough*  
** Harleen spits an unknown liquid from her mouth.  
"Come sister." The Elf that freed her says already moving on to the next crystal. "We are needed."  
Harleen looks around, the chamber she was being kept in is full of demons. "Where are we?" Harleen asks looking from the demon to the Elf that saved her.  
"Azeroth. The Wardens took us to their vault, I guess they like to keep their prey alive."  
Harleen didn't need to hear anymore, she is on Azeroth and there are demons to kill. She grabs her short sword and Vengeance from the ground, they were trapped in the crystal in her hands, and jumps off the ledge ready to kill demons.

The Illidari fought hard, but they were not fast enough to stop the demonic-empowered Orc from taking the body of Illidan. The demon attack on the vault deactivated all of the security magic that the Wardens have in place, letting all of the other creatures in the vault out.  
The Illidari and remaining Wardens ran for the exit, the vault was lost and they had to escape. They fought through the demons and made it to the surface, with only the leader of the demons attacking the vault left for the Illidari to get though.  
The massive Eredar demon put up a good fight, but the Illidari were not only too many in number for the demon to stand a chance, but they were also eager to escape the prison.  
"We've done it Illidari, freedom is ours." One of the Elves yells once the demon fell to the ground dead.  
Harleen and the Illidari run for the door leading to the outside world.

When she gets to the other side of the door, Harleen is struck with a sight that she hasn't seen the likes of for a very long time.  
The doorway was under a Cliffside, but she could easily see the living vegetation of the area, and the rain that is falling around them. She has forgotten what the smell of rain was like, and the sound of water splashing against rocks.  
Harleen was so caught up in remembering what an un Fel tainted land looked like, that she didn't see the human pop into existence with a puff of magical smoke.  
"I am Archmage Khadgar, leader of the Kirin Tor." The Human says as he looks around at the Demon Hunters. "Demon Hunters, Azeroth needs your help."  
Several of the Illidari were taken back by the appearance of the Human mage, some of the Kaldorei have never even seen a human until now.  
"The Legion has begun its invasion of our world. Across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, brave defenders are answering the call to arms." The Human continues to address the Illidari. "However, they will ultimately fail without your aid. You Illidari were uniquely trained as weapons against the Legion. I ask that you rejoin your fellow Night Elves with the Alliance, and Blood Elves with the Horde. They are going to need your help in the coming fight. So if you would kindly separate, I can get us ready to teleport."  
"Our people are with the Horde?" Harleen was the first to speak up as the Illidari start to separate into groups based on their race, something that has never been done before.  
"Why should we allow you to divide us? We need to stick together and fight as one." A Kaldorei asks, refusing to step away from his Sin'dorei brothers and sisters.  
The mage Khadgar looks behind his shoulder quickly, as if he is waiting for more demons to come. "Much has happened over the years. Where you stand united as one, the other races of Azeroth do not share your open minded ideas." He says looking back at the Elves.  
'Beyon, you would join with the monsters that once attacked Quel'thalas...' Harleen tuned out the conversation going on around her, the thought of her sister allied with the Orcs shocked her. 'But he did say years have passed, a lot could have happened.'  
"Very well Mage, we will do as you ask, but know this. We Demon Hunter's fight as one. We may be Sin'dorei and Kaldorei, but we are all Illidari." One of the Sin'dorei Elves says. The group has come to an agreement while Harleen was lost in her own thoughts. "Once we have met with this Horde and Alliance we are returning to this land. We have demons to hunt."  
The mage smiles. "Good. Now stand still, it is going to take a considerable amount of concentration to teleport all of you at once." The mage starts to weave a spell with his hands. 

* * *

Harleen, and the rest of the Illidari, start to feel a tingling sensation all over as the spell starts to work. "Good luck Illidari, the world needs your help." The mage finishes his spell and the Illidari are transferred across the planet to their destination, the Kaldorei to Stormwind and the Sin'dorei to Orgrimmar.  
Harleen and the rest of the Sin'dorei Illidari appear outside of a massive iron gated wall in a red desert.  
"Where are we?" One of the Sin'dorei asks looking around.  
"Orgrimmar." An arcane elemental pops up out of the ground.  
The sudden appearance of the elemental led to several Illidari slicing it with their blades. Luckily for the elemental the attacks did no damage to it.  
"Sorry about that." The elemental says once the attacks ended. "I am here to introduce you to the Warchief, who is the leader among you?" The elemental asks.  
The Sin'dorei look around at each other until one speaks up. "I will speak for us." A female Sin'dorei with a scythe in hand steps out of the group.  
Allari wasn't the strongest of them, but she once was a diplomat in the Silvermoon court, so her offering up to speak for the Illidari made more sense than one of the Elves that have been a fighter for their whole lives.  
"If I am not back within an hour, consider me lost and make for Stormwind and find our brothers and sisters." Allari says addressing the other Elves. 

* * *

Every Illidari was on edge for the whole hour they had to wait. But just as the hour was reaching its end, Allari reappeared with a sack over her shoulder and an Orc behind her.  
The sack was full of dried meat, food for the Sin'dorei, and the Orc was sent to watch the Illidari. They were not going to be let into the city for the night, the city is in a state of chaos, but the leaders of the city will let them stay on the land and plead their case to join them the next day.

Harleen didn't feel the need to sleep, she spent the past several years in a sleeping state, so the need to rest didn't exist. The Illidari moved away from the gate for the night, and Harleen sits with her back to a rock and watches a pen full of boars. They were so at peace with their lives, not knowing what is at stake for the world. She watches them wake, eat and drink, and wander around as the sun came up.  
As the sun rose people started to stir outside the city's gate. A wooden structure was being built and the Illidari watched on.  
"What are they doing?" One Sin'dorei asks as more wood is brought over to the structure.  
"One of their leaders was gravely injured." Allari says, also watch the construction.

The structure was for this injured leader. The head of the Horde died over the night and they are now having a funeral for him. There is a massive crowd watching the funeral and the Illidari were too curious about their potential allies and moved to watch, but stayed a good distance away.  
Harleen quickly lost interest in the funeral, she watched one already in her life and doesn't care to watch another.  
She has her back to the Horde so she didn't see someone approach her from behind, she did hear them but thought it was one of the Illidari.  
A hand grasps her shoulder and spins her around. This startled Harleen and she swung her clawed hand at the person who touched her. But she stopped her attack when she sees who it was.  
"Bey..." Harleen couldn't believe it, her sister is in armor she's never seen before, and Harleen sees the years that have passed in her face. But the person before her is her older sister Beyon. 

* * *

Beyon and Sumerie stand at the docks of Durotar, waiting for the boat that is to take them to war. So much has happened to the sisters over the years. The mad dragon Deathwing sought to bring about the end of the world. The war between the Horde and Alliance reached its highest point ever and engulfed a continent to the south, which lead to the land being overrun by entities of pure negative emotions that ended with a rebellion against the Warchief Garrosh and sacking of Orgrimmar. They even traveled across time and space to an alternative Draenor to face off against Orcs from a time long past. Sometimes the sisters would be on the front lines for these events, others they would be on the sidelines, taking care of smaller tasks.  
But now everyone has been called up this time. Demons have been spotted on Azeroth again, and in far greater numbers than ever.  
"Are you ready for this Sister?" Sumerie turns to her younger sister. Beyon just received her own suite of Blood Knight armor from the smiths in Silvermoon, and Sumerie would admit if asked that the black and red plate armor goes well with the shield of equal color that has Beyon's order engraved upon. Beyon has even donned a tabard of her order as well.  
Beyon takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. "I don't think anyone is." She says turning to Sumerie, who still has the same black armor and scarf she had when Beyon and her were reunited all those years ago. Sumerie doesn't use her scarf to hide her face anymore. Her kind are accepted in the world, and a Death Knight is what she is, not who she is.  
"This is nothing like we have ever faced before." Beyon adds as their boat pulls up.  
"But we will face it together." Sumerie swings her ax onto her shoulder as she smiles at her sister.  
The Frost runes on the ax head catch the sunlight making the blue magic of them glow.

When the sisters returned to Silvermoon after the campaign in Northrend ended the smiths of Silvermoon forged Sumerie a new ax of folded steel. The ax is nothing like the two handed sword she once used, but Duty was a blade only the truly living could hold. Beyon still carries the sword with her to this day, and hardly ever uses it.  
The ax is still a fine weapon, but for Sumerie to uses it properly, she needed to return to the Acherus to forge the runes into it.  
She told her sister that there was no need for her to go with, but Beyon would not let her sister go without her.  
"I will go as far as Lights Hope if it will make you happy." Beyon told her as they were preparing for the trip.

Sumerie agreed to this, and when she departed from her sister at the old church she promised to be back quickly.  
While she was at the church Beyon took the time to talk with the other Paladins there. She hoped they would know of some way to cure Sumerie, but they didn't have the answer she hoped for.  
"Necromancy is the greatest sin against the Light, nothing in the known universe can cure undeath." The Human Paladin told her.  
Beyon hated that there doesn't seem the be a cure for her sister. 'If I cannot give her her old life back, then I will make her new one a worthy replacement.'  
And Beyon did, every adventure they were sent on by the Horde Beyon made sure that even in the face of danger that Sumerie would have moments of happiness. 

* * *

As the sister's road on the boat with the rest of the Horde forces, green fire could be seen in the sky.  
"Fel fire." One of the Orcs with them says, recognizing the fire in the air.  
"We must be getting close, ready yourselves." Another passenger of the boat yells.

The island is overrun with demons. This wasn't just an invasion force, it was an army. The full might of the Horde and Alliance are on the island pushing the demons back, trying to get to the portal they were coming from.  
Losses were happening to both the Horde and Alliance, but they pushed on. Even after watching the horrific death of Tirion Fordring, something that took the breath right out of Beyon, the defenders of Azeroth pushed on.  
Sumerie and Beyon fought side by side, covering each other's back as demon after demon fell to the Light or Frost around them.  
They made it to a ridge overlooking the portal, the Alliance are closing in on Gul'dan as the Horde held off the majority of the demons. But the fight is not going well, the Horde is too few in number and are starting to get pushed back.  
Then everything went from bad to worse. Thrall, the one time Warchief of the Horde, fell and as Baine, the leader of the Tauren, went to help Thrall, Vol'jin of the Darkspear Trolls, and current Warchief, took a demon's blade right to the chest.  
Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, rode out to save him on a skeletal horse, and after rescuing him she made the call to retreat. She sounded her horn and her Val'kyr came out of the sky, gathering up those too wounded to run on their own.  
"Go Sister, run." Beyon yells to Sumerie as she grabs another Blood Knight that was wounded by the arm and pulls him up.  
Sumerie doesn't listen to Beyon and run, she grabs the wounded Elf's other arm and pulls it over her shoulder. "You don't get to be the hero alone this time. If you're risking your neck to save someone, then I am too."  
Without Sumerie's help Beyon wouldn't have made it to the boat in time. But they made it, and for the whole ride back Beyon was healing the wounded. Watching her sister mend cuts and repair burned skin still amazes Sumerie. Beyon has become a master of the Light and can heal an injury or smite a foe with ease. 

* * *

"We are almost back to Orgrimmar Bey." Sumerie says with a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
Beyon has been working nonstop to save those that she could, and is deeply exhausted. She falls back from her kneeling position to sitting on her feet and lets out a long sigh.  
Sumerie kneels down next to Beyon. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself Bey."  
Beyon doesn't respond, she only closes her eyes.  
"Are you well Sister?" Sumerie is concerned for her sister, she never gets quite like this.  
After a few minutes the boat hits the docks and Beyon opens her eyes. "He is gone."  
"Who?" Sumerie asks standing up from the deck of the boat.  
Beyon looks up at her sister with sadness in her glowing green eyes. "The Highlord."  
"Oh..." Sumerie has no idea how to respond. She understands that as a Paladin Tirion Fordring was important, but she's never understood why. "I'm sorry Bey."  
"He was the best of all of us. He commanded the Ashbringer."  
"I am truly sorry Sister. I wish I had more I could say, but I know very little about the Light." Sumerie offers her sister her hand to help her up.  
Beyon takes her sister's hand. "If he couldn't stand against the Legion and live, then how can we even think to do it?" There is so much sorrow in her voice as Sumerie pulled her sister up to her feet.  
"Because." Sumerie holds their joined hands up. "He stood alone, and you will always have me at your side Bey. We are partners till the very end. We've faced down death numerous times and came out on top, and we can sure do it again."  
Her sister's words of encouragement helped Beyon, but she still feels hopeless against what is sure to come. "Thank you Sumerie." 

* * *

The following day all of Orgrimmar was out in front of the city. Vol'jin's wounds were too severe, he didn't survive the night. Everyone from city guards, to the smiths, to the fruit vendors are present for the funeral for Vol'jin.  
Say for the few citizens that were weeping, everyone was silent. Vol'jin had only been the leader of the Horde for a few years, but he was a founding member and know by all that has ever been to Orgrimmar.  
Baine Bloodhoof lit the funeral pyre, gave his friend a final bow and then stepped aside.  
"Vol'jin is dead." Sylvanas says turning to face the massive gathering of attendees. "Who among you will help me avenge him?" The crowd erupts into cheers, even Beyon and Sumerie cheer their new Warchief.  
Beyon and Sumerie are with the rest of the Sin'dorei on the edge of the crowd. Beyon being the always observing person that she is caught something in the corner of her eye. She looks over to the city gates and sees a strange group of people standing away from the crowded. At first she thought them to be Draenei because of the horns, but they are not blue and don't have hoofs. Looking at them more they appeared to be Elves of some kind.  
Beyon can't take her eyes off of one of them. This unknown Elf-like person's leather clothing is in tatters, but their boots are fine, and they have long unkept crimson red hair. They have a short sword attached to her belt and another sword tucked into her belt. The unsheathed sword has a black blade, but it wasn't the blade that caught Beyon's attention. There is an amethyst jewel set into the bottom of the hilt, cut just like the gems in Duty and Family.  
Beyon starts to walk away from the the crowd, and over to the strangers. 'It can't be...'  
She crosses the distance without taking her eyes off the person with the swords. Without a word Beyon grabs the woman's shoulder and turns her around and gasps.  
Beyon couldn't believe her eyes. The woman in front of her has scars all over her arms,strange runic tattoos, scales all over her body, small horns, and a blindfold over her eyes, but it is her sister without a doubt.  
"Harleen... I..." Beyon is lost for words, her sister has clearly been through a lot over the years, and a lot of changes. "I've missed you dear Sister." She doesn't care about what has happened to her sister, Harleen is still her little sister, and she had finally found her.  
Harleen smiles, the first happy smile she has had in a long time. "I've missed you too Bey, sorry I have been gone for so long." Harleen hasn't made a joke since before she left Quel'thalas, but seeing her sister brought back parts of her that she'd given up.  
"Harleen... I, I need to show you something... a lot has happened..." Beyon has to bring Harleen to Sumerie, she has to show her that their sister is still with them.  
Harleen nor Beyon noticed what was going on around them, so they didn't see Allari run away from the Illidari over to a female Orc.  
"You cannot hide what you truly are, demon!" Allari points her scythe at the Orc.  
The Orc laughs. "You discovered us too late, Illidari! FELBLADE, ATTACK!" The Orc transforms into a demon followed by several more demons also revealing themselves.  
"More of them are in our midst!" Allari yells as demons start to appear all around the funeral.

Demons are everywhere, they infiltrated the funeral and are now attacking the townsfolk. The Illidari jumped into action to fight the demons. Harleen pulls her swords out and attacks the demons. She jumps at a Fel Guard sinking her swords into its chest just as a blast of light hits it on the side. She looks behind her and sees her sister with her hands outstretched.  
"With me Sister." Beyon says as she draws her sword from her waist and shield from her back before charging at another demon.

As Harleen fought with her sister, she sees that Beyon has gained some new skills, she was hitting demon after demon with flashes of light before hitting it with her shield or striking it with a sword stroke.  
"Where did you learn that?" Harleen asks as she jumps off a demon just as Beyon struck it with light.  
"When we get out of this, I'll tell you." Beyon swings her sword, cutting a demon's side. The cut was deep, but it only angered the demon into retaliating. It swings it's massive fist at Beyon. She is just able to bring her shield up to block the hit. The demons attack was so strong that it pushed Beyon back.  
"No, Sister!" Harleen yells.  
She moves to get to her sister, but demons are getting in her way. She starts to hear laughter in her head.  
'She is going to die.' Rodent hisses. 'You will fail her.'  
The demon inside of her has been quite for the whole time she was imprisoned, but now it chooses the worst possible time to speak to her. "Shut up Rodent." She says under her breath as she tried to get past the demons.  
'She will die, just like your sister.'  
Harleen is getting angry. She was just reunited with her only living sister, and now demons could take her away from her.  
Rodent laughs again and again, razing her anger. She starts to feel the Fel magic inside of her rise. She could feel her Fel powered eyes burn, she remembers what she's heard and yells out; "Bey get down!" She tried to hold back her anger and the magic for as long as she could, but she was only able to hold it back for just a few seconds before beams of Fel magic shoots out of her eye sockets. The Magic burns away her blindfold and burns holes through the demons in front of her and the one that was attacking Beyon.  
Harleen sees Beyon followed her order and dropped to her knee, avoiding the Fel magic, just before she falls to her own knees. The magical attack drained her of most of her strength and she is breathing hard. Harleen looks up at sees a demon move to her, wanting to go for a weakened target. Harleen razes Vengeance in a half attempt to prep for the attack. She knows she wouldn't be a to block the attack, but if she waits until the very last minute she might be able to dodge it. But just as the demon's sword swings down, an ax comes out of nowhere blocking the attack.  
"Get away from my sister, monster." A ghost-white Sin'dorei in black armor says with an echo like voice. The black armored Elf knocks the sword away, and then buries her ax into its chest, killing it.  
The Elf pulls her ax free from the demon and then turns to Harleen. "Can you still fight Sister? There are still a lot of them."  
Harleen is in shock and in disbelief. The facial features of this Elf are that of her sister Sumerie, but she believed her to be dead, lost in the fight for Silvermoon.  
"Sumerie..." Harleen says looking at the Elf before her. "How is this possible?"  
Sumerie doesn't know how to word what she went through, dieing, being raised into undeath by the Lich King and then breaking free of his control is rather complicated to explain, but the demons were not going to give her the time to say so.  
A pair of demons charged at Sumerie and Harleen. One is knocked to the ground by a flash of light, revealing Beyon behind it, recovered from her fight with the larger demon.  
Sumerie reaches down and grabs Harleen's wrist. "Come on Harleen, Bey is going to need our help." Sumerie says as she pulls Harleen onto her feet.  
Tapping into the Fel magic inside for strength, Harleen follows her sister, questions will just have to wait for now.  
Sumerie dodges the ax swing of the other demon with a duck and freezes it's feet to the ground allowing her to swing her own ax into its back.

The sisters fight together, as if the years haven't passed since their days as young girls training in Eversong. But they are not the little girls fighting with wooden weapons, they are each a master of their fighting style.  
Beyon burns demon after demon with blasts of Light before hitting them with her shield or cutting them with her sword.  
Sumerie would use her Frost power to freeze the demons in various ways, stopping them in their tracks, turning their arms into icicles, or even freezing the heads before shattering them.  
And Harleen has fought so many demons that she knows all of their weak points, so she was taking advantage of those.

The demons are starting to thin in numbers, the Illidari combined with the rest of the Horde are pushing them away from the city. But it has been nothing but the footsoldier demons, whoever commands them has yet to show its face.  
Harleen knew this and is doing her best to keep her eyes peeled for any signs of the leader of the demons. And then, without warning, it appears out of nothing. A huge blue demon with massive wings, a blazing green sword, and cloven feet jumped into existence and starts swinging its sword.  
"A Doomguard." Harleen says recognizing the type of demon it was.  
"How do we stop this one?" Beyon asks, moving to stand next to her younger sister.  
Harleen thinks for a quick moment. "It's neck is its weak point. There is a large vein right next to its jaw bone." She says remembering what she knows of this type of demon.  
"It's neck? that is too high up." Beyon is right, the Doomguard stands almost as tall as a house.  
Sumerie moves to stand on the other side of Beyon. "Bey, remember the Mogu in Townlong?" She asks, rolling her shoulders.  
"The really tall one?" Beyon asks back.  
"Yeah, I'm going to need a lift again."  
Beyon looks from her older sister to her younger. "Harleen, keep us covered. This is a crazy idea of our sister, and we need you to keep the demon from seeing us."  
Harleen has no idea what a Mogu is or where Townlong is, but she nods at Beyon before running at the demon with her swords at the ready.  
Beyon and Sumerie are quickly behind their sister, but where Harleen goes to the front of the demon, slicing at its legs to get its attention, Beyon and Sumerie go for its side. Sumerie stopped a few feet away and waited for Beyon to get ready.  
Beyon gets as close to the demon as she could and then turned to face Sumerie. "This was a bad idea then and it is a stupid one now." Beyon says readying her shield with both of her hands.  
"It may be stupid." Sumerie starts to run at her sister with her ax in both hands. "But." She jumps up, landing on Beyon's shield. "It is a lot of fun."  
Beyon pushes Sumerie up with all her strength as she jumps off the shield. The combined push and jump was enough force to send Sumerie flying into the air. As she travels up at the demon, Sumerie readies her ax, she only has once shot at this attack. When she is in the right position, Sumerie swings her ax at the Doomguard's neck, hitting the weak point dead on.  
The Doomguard swings at Sumerie, but she is already away from it before it swung.  
With its neck gushing blood, the Doomguard went down with just a few more attacks from Horde fighters. 

* * *

The demon were all killed, this finally gave the sisters a chance to breathe, and talk.  
"Sumerie." Harleen says kneeling down on the ground out of exhaustion. "How are you here? What happened to you?" Her whole life after leaving Quel'thalas was to get revenge for her sister that is sitting down next to her. "I thought you died with the king"  
Sumerie closes her eyes, she actively avoids talking about her death when she can. "I did die Sister. Arthas cut me down in an instant. But then he did something worse than killing me. He raised me as one of his undead minions." Sumerie touches the scar left by Frostmourne, she can still feel the cut of the blade at times.  
"That monster, he couldn't stoop to a lower level..." Harleen feels her anger at the former Human prince resurface after years of it being not as important as her main goal in life.  
"But then." Beyon sits down on the other side of Harleen. "Arthas made the mistake of thinking he could attack one of the most sacred places of the Light with our sister and the rest of his knights."  
"He sent us to die in an attack on a resting place of countless knights, and during the fighting, we broke free. My mind was mine again after years of being the Lich King's pawn." As Sumerie spoke she looked at her hands, Frost formed little snowflakes in her palm. "I made my way to Northrend, to take my revenge on Arthas, and on the way I ran into a Paladin on the same mission as I." Sumerie smiles as the snowflakes start to pile up.  
"But what about you Harleen? I looked all over Outland for you." Beyon asks, changing the topic to the question that has been on her mind from the moment she saw her little sister.  
Harleen looks down at her feet and then to the sky. "I followed Kael'thas to The Black Temple, where I found my calling. Lord Illidan taught us a how to fight, how to best the demons and win this war."  
"Did he do this to you? Give you these horns and..." Beyon couldn't finish describing the demon-like features her sister has.  
"The cost of power." Harleen says.  
"And your eyes, how can you even see?" Sumerie asks just noticing that Harleen has no eyes, only holes of Fel green fire with cracks on the skin around the sockets.  
"The cost of knowledge, and true sight."  
"Cost of strength, the cost of sight, what does that even mean?" Sumerie asks, her stubborn older sister side coming out. "What did this to you Harleen."  
Harleen looks at her clawed hands. "I do not believe you want to know what I did, what I've become."  
"Harleen." Sumerie turns her sisters head so she is facing her. "I am literally a walking corpse that is half alive." She pulls the glove off her hand, revealing the burned away skin and muscles. "I can't ever heal this because of what I am. You think that whatever you have been through could scare us away?"  
Seeing the burned away flesh and exposed bones stunned Harleen, but she has seen a lot during her time working for Illian. Harleen takes a deep breath as she searched for the right words. "I took the strength of a demon, by eating its heart." Her sisters say nothing, so Harleen continues. "I then drank its blood to take its energy. Doing that caused my body to change into this."  
Harleen looks from Beyon to Sumerie. They were expecting some kind of dark magical pact, not eating a demon.  
"You... ate, a demon's heart?" Beyon could feel her own stomach turning at the thought of eating the flesh of a demon.  
"I did not enjoy it if you are wondering, and several of my fellow Illidari died from it."  
"But what about your eyes? Did this happen because of eating it?" Sumerie asks, still trying to understand what her sister went through.  
Harleen finale realizes that her blindfold had fallen off. "I did this myself."  
"Why would you blind yourself Harleen?" Beyon's shock over what her sister has done keeps growing.  
"To stop myself from going insane from what I was seeing. I have seen the true enemy, what Illidan has seen. This planet is the last beacon of light in all of the void. We were meant to save all of creation." Harleen drops her head onto her knees, the fact of Illidan's death is just now setting in. "But now the only one that knew what is coming is gone..."  
"Harleen." Beyon has only ever seen her sister care this much about anyone once before. "He may be gone, but if Illidan did train you all, then his teaching will live on."  
"And you will not face this problem alone." Sumerie unwraps the scarf from around her neck. "You can count on the Knights of the Ebon Blade to stand with you." Sumerie drapes the scarf around Harleen shoulders. "This is yours by the way, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it."  
Beyon reaches behind her back and pulls the short sword from her belt." You will also have the Blood Knights, and all the other orders of Paladins with you as well." Beyon holds the sword out to her sister. "I found this in The Black Temple when I was looking for you."  
Harleen looks from the old scarf around her shoulders to the blade before her. Both of her sisters kept something of hers over the years. "It doesn't bother you? What I've done, what I've become?"  
Sumerie remembers something Beyon told her years ago. "It doesn't matter to us what you have done, what you've become. You are still our little sister, our Harleen. And nothing in this world is ever going to keep us from caring about you."  
"Nothing is ever going to keep us apart again." Beyon pulls Harleen into a one armed hug with her own arm around her shoulder. "But, I think we need to get you a bath. I'm sorry to say this Sister, but you smell worse than a wet lynx."  
Sumerie couldn't help but laugh, she could smell her sister too, but she didn't want to bring it up.  
The sound of her sister's laughter warmed Harleen's heart and brought a smile to her face. "I was imprisoned for the past several years. And it wasn't exactly Sin'dorei standards." Harleen missed joking with her sisters. Too long has she gone without the joy of being with them. "Never again sisters." She says getting serious. "Never let us be apart again." Harleen knows that this is asking her sisters to basically join her in the upcoming war against the Legion, but with Beyon and Sumerie around she has someone to fight for.  
"I'm not going anywhere Harleen." Beyon says giving her a quick second hug.  
Sumerie adds her arm around Harleen. " And you can't expect me to let the two of you go off on adventures without me."  
This time, all three sisters laugh together. 

* * *

Harleen looks at the stone basin full of hot water before her. The baths in Quel'thalas were elegant metal tubs heated with magic, but this one in the small room in the barracks of Orgrimmar was made by Goblins and heated by a small fire elemental. She's already removed the tattered remains of her leather armor, and receive comments about replacing it from her sisters, but the thought of taking a bath when there are demons invading was keeping her from entering the pool of hot water.  
"Harleen." She hears her name said through the door by her older sister. "Everything ok in there?"  
Harleen looks at the door. "I don't see the point in this, it's a waste of time."  
Sumerie saw this coming, it's why she chose to stay behind while Beyon went to find new clothing for Harleen. "I bet you are thinking you shouldn't be doing this, that we should be heading to the Broken Shores to fight."  
"How do you know that?" Her sister was spot on. With every passing minute more demons are coming into their world.  
"Because I once had the same idea. When I broke free I went to Northrend wanting to get revenge against Arthas because I thought you and Beyon were dead. It was all that drove me. But then I found Beyon, and I was happy to hear that you survived with her, but revenge still drove me. And then our sister took me away from the fighting to Dalaran. The mages moved their whole city to Northrend and made it float in the sky. She saw that I needed to remember what living a normal life was like."  
"I don't see your point Sister."  
"My point is Harleen, that if you don't take the time to take care of yourself, to remember what it is to be a Sin'dorei, you won't know what to do when this is all over. Beyon and I took care of ourselves for just a short moment. We rested and regained our strength. So when we joined the siege on Icecrown Citadel we were ready for the fight against Arthas."  
Harleen looks at the water. "You fought Arthas?" She asks, sitting down on the floor next to the basin.  
"We did, I think there was around a hundred of us in total that stormed the citadel that day."  
Harleen moves her feet into the water and immediately feels the muscles in them start to relax. "You know vengeance against him was why I left Quel'thalas." She slides the rest of the way into the bath and feels the rest of her muscles and joints start to relax.  
"That is what Beyon told me, sorry for taking his death away from you."  
Harleen grabs the rough washing cloth from the basket of washing supplies next to the basin. "Did it help, knowing he is dead?"  
"It did, but I didn't let that consume me. He made me into a Death Knight, but I am not his tool, I am my own person." 

* * *

The sister's conversation moves to lighter topics as Harleen bathed herself. Harleen wanted to know what has happened to their people and the rest of the world since she left.  
Sumerie told her about the Forsaken breaking away from the Scourge and Sylvanas leading them to take Lordaeron as their homeland. "I hope she killed Garithos ." Harleen comment when Sumerie told her of what became of Lordaeron.  
Sumerie then told her of Beyon and her's journey through Northrend, of the Cataclysm that Deathwing caused. The war of the Horde and Alliance across Pandaria and meeting the Pandaren. And of the time traveling universe jumping mess that a pair of dragons and a deranged Orc put the Horde and Alliance through.  
"Why didn't anyone just kill this Garrosh when the city was sieged?" Harleen asks as she finally gets out of the basin, she has spent the last twenty minutes just lying against the side of the basin relaxing in the warm water.  
"You know, that is what everyone asks." Sumerie has been sitting on the floor with her back against the door to the bath as she talked to Harleen. "But I guess the Pandaren wanted him to stand trial for his crimes."  
Harleen looks at the water in the basin. Before she got into the water she could see the bottom through the clean water, but now the water is black from all the filth that was on her. 'I guess I was in need of a cleaning.'  
"Were you successful?" Harleen hears Sumerie say through the door.  
"Yes, I do hope these fit her." She hears Beyon through the door as well now.  
 ***Knock knock*  
** "Harleen, I have some new, clean, clothing for you." Beyon says knocking on the door.  
"What was wrong with my leather armor I had?" Harleen demands.  
"It was it an unrepairable state. The craftsmen I went to said burning it was the only option." Beyon response back.  
"I liked my old armor."  
Beyon opens the door enough to stick a paper wrapped package into the room. "This is better than your old armor."  
Harleen takes the package. "Better than Silvermoon craftsmanship?" She asks noticing that the weight was less than it should be for a full set of leather armor.  
"Trust me."  
The package was more than just new armor. Beyon acquired brand new undergarments and a new linen undershirt for Harleen, which had long since deteriorated into nothing. The leather armor is black with red trimming. The legs have reinforcements in the shins and knees. The chest armor was also reinforced in the shoulders, stomach and spine, it also has full-length sleeves going down to the wrists.  
The pants fit well but as Harleen looks at the chest armor, she isn't sure about it. "Beyon, you already paid for this stuff right?" She yells at the door.  
Beyon looks at Sumerie with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"  
"Good." Harleen says before ripping sounds are heard through the door.  
The ripping sound confuses the sisters. "What are you doing Harleen?" Beyon asks.  
"Nothing." Harleen says pulling the now sleeveless leather chest armor on.  
As she fastens the clasps on her armor, Harleen sees that there was one more item in the package. Folded up in the package is a strip of runecloth cut wide enough for Harleen to cover her eyes. Harleen picks up the strip of cloth and wraps it around her eyes and ties it behind her head.  
Harleen gathers up the package wrapping and the sleeves from her armor and undershirt before opening the door.  
Immediately Beyon's face is filled with shock. "What did you do?"  
"I don't like sleeves." Harleen says looking around for her boots.  
"The craftsman spent a month on that armor... he assured me that it could withstand a Tauren's sword swing." Beyon says looking at the ripped leather.  
"Did you just do that to show off these tattoos?" Sumerie asks poking at the arcane blue markings on Harleen's arm.  
"No." Harleen swats Sumerie's hand away from her arm. "It is just easier to move without anything on my arms."  
"Why did you get them sister? Was it some right of passage for your training?" Beyon asks as she takes the ripped leather from her sister, she might be able to sell the sleeves to a different leatherworker.  
Harleen doesn't want to tell them about Rodent, that she has the spirit of a demon in her that talks to her and is always trying to break her. "They help control the demon magic I stole." Harleen spots her boots sitting on a table with her two swords, she is happy to have the set back together again, and Vengeance.  
"You really have changed so much Harleen. You're not the young lady who wanted to spend all her time out in the woods anymore." Sumerie leans against the frame of the door.  
"The same could be said for the two of you as well." Harleen jumps up onto the table to sit while putting her boots on. "The once captain of the City Guard of Silvermoon is now a Light wielding knight. And the pride of our family, our father's protege, is a walking agent of death." Harleen realized how that sounded after the words left her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I only meant that you two also have grown out of who you were before everything."  
Sumerie lets out a quick chuckle. "Well, it is reassuring to see that you are still tearable at word choice."  
"Casual conversation was never a thing at the temple." Harleen says as she adjusts her weapons. "So saying the wrong thing was never much of a problem."  
"That place, it was-" Beyon is cut off by someone yelling outside of the building.  
"Demons are at the south gate, Azshara Is under attack."  
Faster than Sumerie or Beyon could react, Harleen jumped off the table and ran out the door.  
Harleen stands outside of the barracks, looking around. She is trying to get her bearings and figure out which way is south.  
Beyon and Sumerie were out of the building only seconds after their sister. "Which way is south?" Harleen asks as her sisters flank her.  
Sumerie points off to the cliffs. "That way. Bey you go on ahead, I'll get Crimson and we'll meet you."  
Beyon nods and then runs for the horse with armor on. She jumps into the saddle and says; "Come on Charger, time to go to work." Charger turns and gallops off to the southern gate.  
"Our sisters has a horse?" Harleen asks as she watches Beyon ride off.  
"She's not the only one." Harleen turns her head at the sound of Sumerie's voice and sees her sister weaving a shadowy spell with her hands.  
"What are you doing? Do you have a mount?" Harleen asks as Sumerie finishes her spell.  
"He's coming." Sumerie says looking away to the north.  
"I don't have time to wait." Harleen breaks into a run in the direction Beyon road off in.  
Harleen is fast, but not as fast as a horse, so the image of Beyon disappeared as she got further away. 'What is Sumerie thinking? If this city is under attack, then there is no time for magic.'  
The sound of hooves pounding against the ground starts to come from behind her as she runs, but Harleen doesn't look behind her to see what it is.  
The galloping gets closer as Harleen runs. "Harleen."  
Harleen stops running and turns around. Riding towards her is Sumerie on top of a horse like creature with black skin, glowing eyes and a mane that looks as if it was made of white fire. Sumerie holds her hand out to the side as she gets close to Harleen.  
Harleen grabs Sumerie's and jumps as Sumerie pulls her up. Harleen lands behind her sister and Sumerie urges the mount to go faster. "What is this Sister?" She asks looking at the creature she is on.  
"This is Crimson." Sumerie doesn't look back as she talks. "And he is my friend."

The sisters ride down the road leading to the southern gate of Orgrimmar. Several other mounted citizens of the city join them on the road. As the sisters ride to the gate, Harleen Takes this opportunity to look at the members of the Horde. She sees a lot of Orcs on massive wolves, blue Trolls on raptors, large cow people on even bigger lizard creatures, Undead on skeletal horses, Sin'dorei on Hawkstriders, she even saw a few Goblins on mechanical machines riding to defend the city.  
'So many different races ride together.' Harleen thinks as the gate comes into view.  
Through the gate the mass of mounted fighters ride into the attacking demons. Harleen spots Beyon fighting a Fel Guard near the gate and pushes herself off of Crimson to help her sister.  
Harleen runs at the demon at full speed, then draws her swords and drops into a slide when she is close enough. She slides past her sister and between the demon's legs, slicing the tenants in its ankles as she passed.  
The cut was deep and forced the demon to fall. "Bout time you two got here." Beyon says moving out of the way of the demon.  
"You know Crimson doesn't like large crowds." Sumerie runs past her sisters with her ax in hand.  
Sumerie swings her ax into the chest of the demon she was running at and ice forms fast from the wound and rapidly expands over the demon's body.  
Beyon moves onto another demon, leaving the fatally wounded one for more immediate threats. The demon swings it's massive armored fist at her, but Beyon blocks it with her shield. She knocks the fist away with her protected shield and swings Family in an arc cutting the demon's stomach wide open.  
Harleen tried to look for a way to help her sisters, but they both were holding their own, so she moves to find her own demon to fight. 

* * *

The sisters fight on, cutting down demon after demon, keeping the relentless horde from the city. The Horde fighters were keeping the demons from gaining any ground, but they were not taking any from the demons either. When one demon fell, another was there to take its place.  
"There are too many of them." Beyon says as she ignites the ground around her with holy fire, burning several demons.  
"Harleen." Sumerie says moving away from the concentrated ground. "Can you do that thing again?" She forums a shard of ice in her hand and jabs it into the neck of a smaller demon. "Because we could use a trick like that again."  
Harleen dodges a demon's attack. "It nearly killed me the last time, and I didn't even know I could do it in the first place."  
"Damn, we need a trump card in this." Sumerie freezes a demon to the ground before striking it with her ax.  
Just as Harleen was trying to think of what to do, the rest of the Illidari ran out of the gate, and into the demons. The Demon Hunters were just what the defenders of the city needed. "What took you so long?" Harleen asks one of her fellow Sin'dorei Illidari.  
"We were at the other end of the city." The Sin'dorei says as she stabs a demon with her own curved blades. "No one thought to tell us about this attack." 

* * *

With the Illidari's help the demons are pushed back away from the city. The residents of the city cheer as the demon numbers thin.  
"There is still the big ones, there are always big ones." Harleen says as she pulls Vengeance from the neck of a dead demon.  
An ear-splitting roar eco's across the land just before several Eredar demons appear.  
"Careful Sisters, these ones are smarter than the other demon." Harleen jumps back to stand beside her sisters.  
All three are worn out from fighting the demons, deep exhausting breaths and wiping away of sweat was done by all three of them.  
"Then we'll just have to work together." Sumerie says between breaths. "Bey, you take point." She says to her sister.  
Beyon nods and then closes her eyes. She concentrates and asks for the Light to help her. The Light answers with a flash of light around Beyon. She smiles and runs at one of the Eredar. Using her shield as a catalyst, Beyon throws a disk of Light at the demon, getting its attention. The demon swings at Beyon with its massive fist, but Beyon knocks it away with her shield and cuts at its wrist with Duty.  
The cut made the demon yell out in pain and anger. In rage it tries to kick at Beyon, but its hooved leg is trapped in ice just as it raises it, keeping it from moving. Sumerie was right behind her sister, and drove her ax into the back of the knee of the demon, forcing it to fall to its other knee in pain.  
Even with the demon kneeling, it still towers over the sisters. "Bey." Harleen yells at her sister as she runs at full speed at her sister, swords at the ready.  
Beyon heard her sister behind her and sends a quick flash of Light at the demon's face, temporary blinding it, before turning around. She sees her sister and knew right away that Harleen wanted to copy what their sister did early that day.  
Beyon readies her shield just as Harleen reaches her. Harleen jumps and lands on Beyon's shield, and Beyon pushes her up as she jumps off the shield.  
Harleen flies through the air at the demon, and just as it recovers from the blinding, it sees Harleen flying at its face. With the skills of her training, Harleen lands on the demon's face and then runs up and over its head. She jumps off the top of the demons head and spins around, she didn't put much power behind the jump, just enough to give her room to spin around. Facing the back of the Eredar's skull, Harleen jams her short sword and Vengeance into the neck of the demon. But the two sword attacks were not enough, the demon still stood. Letting go of Vengeance and reaching behind her back, Harleen grabs her other short sword and swings it around to the front of the demons and cuts it's neck deep.  
The demon starts to stagger and eventually falls to the ground. Harleen sheaths her extra sword and then removes the other and Vengeance from the dead demon.  
"If you two keep that up, I am going to break my arm again." Beyon is looking at the rest of the fighting going on. With the Illidari helping the rest of the Eredar are falling, though not nearly as dramatic as the one the sisters fought. 

* * *

That night, Sumerie, Beyon, and Harleen are sitting around a small table in an inn in the Valley of Strength district of Orgrimmar. Harleen is telling the tale of her life after leaving Quel'thalas to her sisters. She tells them of still feeling outcasted as the Sin'dorei traveled, of the prince meeting Lady Vasj, and then Illidan. Of training in the temple and meeting other Sin'dorei that were like her, different and wanting revenge. Of her denouncing Kael'thas and choosing to follow Illidan. She told her sisters about the Kaldorei that joined the Sin'dorei at the temple to train under Illidan. She did her best to describe the fight against the demon, leaving out the details of what she saw and that she has the spirit of the demon in her. Harleen finished her tale with traveling through the portal as the Back Temple was under attack, and of making it back too late to save Illidan.  
"I should have been there. If only that damn Voren'thal has just told me about some of our kin staying in the temple." Beyon slams her fist down on the table in anger.  
"There isn't much you could have done Bey, the Wardens were too strong even for us." Harleen looks down at the mug in front of her. The sisters each have a mug of Orcish ale, but Harleen has gone so long without a drink that she no longer has a taste for it.  
"I could have talked to Illidan, and to the Sha'tar. Made them not fight, not kill so many of our kin that were at the temple." Beyon clenches her own fist.  
"I understand how you feel Bey." Sumerie places her hand on top of Beyon's. "But we are back together now, and that is what is important now."  
Sumerie's words calmed Beyon. "Yes, I am truly happy to have both of my sisters finally back with me."  
Sumerie smiles. "Duty, Family, and Honor are also together again. I am sure Grandfather would be happy to see the set together."  
Harleen pulls her sword from her belt. "I renamed this blade Sister. It is called Vengeance now."  
"Vengeance?" Sumerie cocks an eyebrow at her sister.  
"Because I want vengeance for not just you Sumerie, but for every Sin'dorei that fell to the undead." Harleen looks at her sword as she spoke. The path her life went down was nothing like what she thought it would be when she renamed the sword.  
Beyon is also looking at her sister's sword. "Harleen." She says looking at the blade of the sword with more detail that she has since that morning. "What did you do to make it look like that?"  
Beyon didn't wait for an answer, she takes the sword from her sister and looks at the blade. With Vengeance in her own hand, Beyon sees what is on the blade. Years of use and lack of cleaning has led to all kinds of fluids caking the blade in a black filth. "What have you been doing with this sword?" Beyon demands looking from the sword to Harleen.  
"I wanted a reminder of all that I've done, all that I've killed on my path." Harleen says, trying to defend herself.  
"Then keep a running count. What you are doing by not cleaning your sword is putting it in harm's way." Beyon starts to scold Harleen as if she was one of the city guards she once commanded. "What would you have done if your neglect of maintaining your weapons led to the sword breaking in battle?"  
Harleen feels the guilt her sisters is forcing upon her. "It hurts then more..." She says, feeling like they were little girls again.  
"Hurting them more or not is not a good enough excuse." Beyon stands from the table and downs the last of her drink. "I am going to go clean your family heirloom, I will see you two in the morning." And with that Beyon marched out of the inn.  
Harleen watches Beyon march out of the inn in amazement. "She can't do that... can she?"  
Sumerie muffles her laughter with her hand. "She is our sister. And despite everything she has been through she is still the soldier she was born to be." 

* * *

Later that night Harleen is sitting on the roof of the inn, again she has no desire to sleep. If felt great to be back with her sisters, it's almost like they were young girls again before duties were assigned to them.  
But they are not that. Sumerie, the person she looked up to the most, is an unaging undead, that had her whole life stolen from her. Beyon, her best friend growing up, should have become the leader of the city guards of Silvermoon. Now she walks the path of the Light, one that no one normally walks away from in the end.  
"And then there is me." Harleen looks at her clawed hands. "Father's handful and problem child, now a half demon."  
'Who is going to die alone.' Rodent whispers in her head. 'All alone.'  
Harleen clenches her fist. "I am never alone with you in my head, Rodent."  
'I could free you of me. Just give in to the Legion and all will be yours.'  
"I would rather die than let you sway me. You are mine to use. I take your strength to kill your fellow demons, I use your power to see. You are bound to me, and mine to use."  
"Who are you talking to Harleen?"  
Harleen looks down to the ground and sees Beyon on the ground looking up at her sister.  
"Just my inner demons." Harleen says as she jumps off the roof.  
Beyon gives her sister a warm smile. "We all have demons from our past, just never let them control you." Beyon thought her sister was speaking metaphorically, not that Harleen has a literal demon inside of her.  
"Trust me, I will never let that happen."  
Beyon holds a cloth wrapped object out to her sister. "I finished cleaning your sword. Please keep it cleaned sister, I found signs of rust under the filth."  
Harleen takes the wrapped sword from her sister. "Thank you Bey, and I am sorry for not keeping it clean."  
Beyon pats Harleen on the shoulder. "It is ok Sister, I am sorry for lashing out about the sword earlier. I only want you to have the best tools to keep you safe."  
Harleen unwraps the sword. The blade looks almost like it did the night Harleen received the sword. There is a few nicks and scratches on the blade from use, but the edge looks razor sharp. And Harleen finds out just how sharp it is when she touches the tip of the blade with her finger and it broke her skin with very little effort. Harleen pulled her finger away from the blade quickly, but not before a drop of her blood runs down the blade.  
Harleen knew what really flows through her veins now, seeing one of her kin die showed all the Illidari the green blood they have.  
"Harleen... your blood is, green." Beyon says, wiping the blood away with her own finger, missing the sharp parts.  
Harleen uses the cloth to stop the bleeding of her finger. "I know."  
Beyon rubs the blood between her finger and thumb, she knows of only one creature that has green blood. "This is demon blood, isn't it?"  
Harleen slips Vengeance into her belt. "Well... I am part demon Bey..."  
Beyon looks at her sister with a dead stare, as if she isn't sure she heard her sister. "Part..."  
"Demon." Harleen finishes her sister's sentence. "The ritual Illidan had me do did it to me. I am not ashamed of it, I have done what I needed to win the coming war."  
Beyon doesn't know what to say, she suspected some demon magic at work with the changes Harleen went through, but to become a demon Sin'dorei hybrid, it was almost too much.  
"By the Light... Harleen what does this all even mean? Do... you have to, feed, on Fel magic, like other demons?" Beyon asks, becoming filled with questions.  
"No I still eat real food like a normal Elf. I am still me, just as Sumerie is still her."  
"Harleen..." Beyon feels a horrible guilt form on her shoulders, Harleen wouldn't be like this if she hadn't let her leave Quel'thalas. "I... want you to know, that I will always love you as my little sister." Beyon places both of her hands on Harleen's shoulders. "No matter what you've done, what you've become, I will never stop. You are my Harleen, and I will hold back the whole world from falling on you to keep you safe if I have too." Beyon pulls Harleen to her into a hug.  
Harleen didn't expect the hug, but once the initial shock of it dissipated, Harleen hugs her sister back. "Thank you Bey. I know it is not the life Father wanted for me, but I am proud to be an Illidari. We are the weapons against the darkness that seeks to claim our home."  
"Weapon against the dark..." Beyon pulls out of the hug.  
"What is it Bey?" Harleen asks as Beyon gets quickly lost in thought.  
"When Sumerie was traveling in Northrend she helped this Human woman save her sister. The woman went to a seer to ask for help, and after helping the woman she turned to Sumerie and told her that what she has lost will return, one bathed in light." Beyon touches her chest, gesturing to herself. "And the other a weapon against the dark." Beyon moves her hand back to Harleen's shoulder. "That old woman saw the three of us reuniting."  
"Too bad it took this long." Harleen says looking at her finger to see if the blood has stopped.  
"It was too long. Nearly twenty years without you around was twenty too many."  
"You can thank the Wardens for that." Harleen wraps her finger back up, the cut is still bleeding. "Bey. Can you do me a favor?" She asks once her finger was wrap.  
"Anything Harleen." Beyon says without hesitation.  
"Don't tell Sumerie about what I really am. I get the feeling that she has some guilt over what I have been through, and I don't want to add to it."  
"I won't tell her." Beyon moves to walk past her sister, she is tired and ready to rest. "But you should tell her when you are ready to." 

* * *

"Sumerie." Harleen says as the two sisters sit outside the inn they have been staying at. "Did you deal with a lot of… hostility, from others when you rejoined our people?"  
It has been a few days since the funeral of Vol'jin and the joining of the Sin'dorei Illidari to the Horde. Harleen has been spending most days with the rest of the Illidari trying to learn how to use the Fel magic she awoke when she fought the demons outside of the front gates of Orgrimmar.  
All Sin'dorei were gifted with magic, but Harleen never cared to learn anything growing up, so when the Illidari worked to train in Fel magic she didn't even listen to anything said about it. But now she is working on gaining control of the Fel magic.  
"I did. I mean look at me, I am as white as the snow and my voice has the echo of death." Sumerie holds her arm out showing off the exposed skin of her forearms. "But." She adds. "I can't hold their initial fear against them. They didn't know everything at the time. Once it got around that me and my fellow knights joined the side of the living I didn't have to worry about it too much. Why do you ask?"  
"I had a pair of Orcs say some Orcish insults as I was returning last night. At least I think it was insults, I am going off of the hand gestures they made with the comments."  
"Ah. The Orc's have a bad history with demons, and Garrosh went and killed several Warlocks when he went off the deep end."  
"I'm not a demon!" Harleen got over defensive at the notion of her being a demon.  
"I know that Sister. But at first glance you could be mistaken for one. You just have to show the world that you are not a demon, that you are still a Sin'dorei. Only a little different like I am."  
"Are you proud to be a Knight of the Ebon Blade?" Harleen asks, curious about her sister's own life and how she feels about her own life.  
Sumerie looks at her hands. "At first I was unsure about it, I had my whole life taken away from me. All my hopes and dreams, everything I wanted to do as a Kingsguard, gone. But then." Sumerie uses her command over Frost to create a large snowflake in her hand. "I started to accept what I am. I am undead, but I am still me. I am a Death Knight, a master of the Frost, a Knight of the Ebon Blade. And I proud of all the good I have done as a Knight." Sumerie spun the snowflake around as she talked.  
"Do you remember anything from when you under his control?" Harleen's curiosity is getting the better of her.  
The snowflake melts away as a warm breeze blows by. "I do. I remember the sound of his voice and it makes me sick thinking about what he made me do."  
"I'm sorry Sumerie, I didn't intend to bring up bad memories." Harleen regrets her question.  
Sumerie smiles at her sister and pats her on the shoulder. "It is ok Harleen, we have too much time lost between us, a lot has happened."  
Harleen looks at her clawed hands, the red hue of her skin is her own reminder of the years that have passed. "Do you think the path I chose is wrong? I ask because you are my older sister and you are one of two whose option I care about." She asks looking at her sister.  
"It is not my place to judge you on what you have chosen to do. Do I worry about what may come from it down the road, but you do seem to have your demon half under control."  
Harleen's eyes grow wide at her sister's words, well here eye sockets do, there is only Fel fire where her eyes once were. "What do you mean?"  
"I know you sacrificed so much for what you gained, that you took a risk that many wouldn't. I am not much of a sleeper like you, and I hear you at night talking to yourself." Harleen could feel dread filling her as her sister talked, she was unsure how her sister would react to the knowledge of the demon she has trapped inside of her.  
"I know that you have a demon trapped inside of you." Sumerie continues. "I don't know what did it, or why you have to have one, but it is your life to live. I can only be there to help you when things go south, and in the war that is about to come, it is only a matter of time."  
"The legion is nearly endless. Pushing them out of our world will only delay the inevitable. That is why I did what I did. I killed Rodent, ate his flesh and drank his blood to bind him to me, to give me the strength to take the fight to the Legion's homeworld. If you kill a demon in the Twisting Nether they are gone for good. This strength, this power, it is what is needed to save all of creation."  
"You have grown up so much Harleen." Sumerie leans back on her hands as she looks up at the cloudless sky. "I remember a time when all you cared about was making a name for yourself, to get out of the shadow me and Bey cast. And now look at you, willing to go to such lengths to protect countless innocents. How could I not be proud of my littlest sister for wanting to do that?"  
"So you are proud of me for choosing the path of an Illidari?" Harleen asks as she spots their sister walking in their direction, leading Sumerie's horse Crimson and Beyon's own horse Charger by their ranes.  
"I have been proud of you since the day you were born Harleen."  
"We both have." Beyon heard what her elder sister said and wanted to add to the statement. "But the call to arms has been made. The Kirin Tor have moved Dalaran to the Broken Isles and every able member of the Horde is to make our way to the docks. We are going to war sisters."  
"Are you serious?" Sumerie stands and walks the distance to her sister. "After what happened at the Broken Shore?"  
Beyon holds the reins of Crimson out to Sumerie. "We're not going to the Tomb this time. The mage's learned of a set of tools called The Pillars of Creation, and they supposedly could close the portal."  
"But what about troops?" Sumerie takes the reins from her sister and pets the neck of Crimson as she talks. "The Horde lost so many on the first attack."  
"What kind of portal are we talking about here?" Harleen joins the conversation. "Is someone powering it with a spell or is there a power source?"  
"I honestly don't know. Lady Liadrin didn't have much time to tells us much, she is heading to a gathering of Paladins." Beyon says, answering her sister's question as she checked the saddle on Charger.  
"Why are you not going to this meeting?" Harleen asks.  
"Because, not only do I not care about the politic of my order, but I would rather ride into battle with my sisters." Beyon reaches into the saddlebag on her horse and pulls out a small paper wrapped package.  
Beyon turns to Harleen and holds the package out to Harleen. "Also while I was at the Blood Knight's meeting, I found out that fall is upon us, and I remembered that there is an important date at the start of the fall season."  
Harleen looks at the package confused. "What day do you speak of?"  
Beyon couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Harleen's oblivious. "It's your birthday sister."  
"My birthday..." Harleen looks at the package in front of her. For so long she has only been concerned with fighting and staying alive that the concept of celebrating anything has long since been forgotten.  
"It's not exactly today, but regardless I still have a gift for you." Beyon says as Harleen takes the package from her.  
"What is it?" Harleen asks looking at the small brown paper shape.  
Beyon lets out a small chuckle. "You have to open it to find out."  
Following her sister's instructions, Harleen rips the paper apart revealing a small silver and gold locket with the Silvermoon crest etched into it. Curious, Harleen takes the locket out of the paper and opens it, only to have heart gripped with emotions. Inside of the locket is two small black and white hand drawn portraits. one is of the sisters, Harleen couldn't be more than ten in the drawing, and the other is of the sister's parents. She couldn't see it in the portrait, but Harleen remembers what her parents looked like. Her father with his black hair always stern but understanding, and her warm and caring mother with hair just like Sumerie once had.  
"It was Mother's. It's one of the few things I kept from our home after you left." Beyon says as Harleen looks at the locket.  
Harleen closes the locket. "Thank you Bey." She says as the longing for her deceased parents hits her.  
"That is a wonderful gift Bey." Sumerie smiles at her sisters, but her smile quickly left as pain fills her head. She grabs her head with her free hand as she voiced her pain. "Ahh."  
Beyon was the first to react to Sumerie's pain. "What is wrong Sumerie?" She asks moving to her sister.  
"A voice... in my head. Calling to all of us..." Sumerie says in-between waves of pain.  
"A calling?" Harleen asks moving around Crimson to Sumerie's side.  
The pain leaves Sumerie's head, the voice finished with what it needed to say. "It was a call to all of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, we are to report to the Acherus for some meeting."  
"Who made the call?" Beyon asks as her sister opens the small saddle bag on Crimson.  
"I do not know." Sumerie pulls a folded up piece of black cloth from the bag. "I didn't recognize the voice, but I will be sure to inform them of the pain they caused." She unfolds the cloth revealing tabard with a large sword on it.  
Sumerie was given the tabard shortly after the Northrend campaign, but she only wears it when she is around other Death Knights, the cloth makes it hard for her to fight sometimes.  
"What could they want?" Beyon asks as Sumerie pulls the tabard over her head.  
"I don't know, how much time do we have till we leave for the Broken Shores?" Sumerie adjusts the tabard as she spoke.  
"An hour or so." Beyon response.  
"I will be back by then." Sumerie starts casting a different shadowy spell than the last one Harleen saw her do. Once the spell was done a dark looking gate opens up in front of Sumerie.  
The gate reminded Harleen of demon portals, bug this one doesn't have the Fel green coloring of demonic gateways. "What is that?" She asks as Sumerie takes hold of Crimson's ranes to lead him through the gate.  
"A quick way to the Acherus." Sumerie says as she walks into the gate, disappearing.  
Harleen looks from the closing gate to Beyon. "Had I not involved in the closing of so many demon portals, I would be very concerned." 

* * *

Almost an hour later.  
Harleen and Beyon are next to Charger as they waited to board the massive airship that is to take them and the rest of the army to the Broken Shores.  
As the sisters waited Beyon used a small brush to brush the mane of hair on Charger.  
"Bey." Harleen says looking at the chocolate brown coat and white muzzled horse. "Why do you have a horse?" The boredom of waiting for the cargo to be loaded onto the airship is reaching high levels for Harleen.  
"I needed a fast way back to Shattrath from the Netherstorm Islands, and he was the only mount for sale. Little did I know at the time how amazing he is." Beyon pulls a sugar cube out of her belt pouch and offers it to Charger. "Originally I was going to give him away when I made it to Shattrath, but I couldn't bring myself to part with him. He listened to me as we rode together, gave me companionship on the lonely road. I couldn't ask for a better horse." Beyon gives Charger a gentle Pat on the neck, after all the years that have passed and all the places she has ridden him to, he still has the strength and energy of a much younger horse. Something she thinks is a byproduct of all the times she has used the Light on him.  
Just as Harleen was about to speak again, a gate just like the one Sumerie created opened, and Sumerie comes storming out of it leading Crimson.  
"Those stupid, blind, idiots!" Sumerie yells as the gate closes. "What are they thinking!"  
"What is wrong Sumerie?" Beyon asks as she puts the brush away into the saddle bag.  
Sumerie only planned on the gate opening up outside of Orgrimmar, so the sound of her sister's voice made her jump.  
"That damn fool Darion has doomed us all into being his slaves again." Sumerie grabs the edge of her tabard and pulls it over her head.  
"What do you mean? Who's slaves?" Harleen asks getting up from the ground where she has been sitting.  
"Bolvar's."  
"But he was just going to keep the Scourge in Icecrown." Beyon moves away from Charger as she talked.  
"Well he has agreed to work with the Ebon Blade Death Knights. But not this one." Sumerie rips her tabard in half. "I would rather die again than work with the Lich King." She tosses the ripped cloth to the ground. The pride she has at all the good she has done for the world is gone, and the tabard feels tainted.  
Harleen looks at Sumerie confused. "I thought you said you killed the Lich King?" She asks looking from one sister to the other.  
"We killed Arthas yes." Beyon says as Sumerie paces out of anger. "But there needed to be someone to keep the undead under control, so this Human, Bolvar, took up the mantle to control the undead."  
"He was just supposed to watch them." Sumerie takes her ax off of her back. "And now." She starts walking back and forth faster. "He's acting just like Arthas. He is still a monster!" Sumerie couldn't control her anger anymore, letting it out with a yell, she swings her ax into a large rock formation next to her. The ax sinks into the rock and ice explodes out from the impact point.  
"Sumerie." Beyon crosses the distance between her eldest sister and herself in a few strides. "Calm down Sister." Beyon places a firm hand on Sumerie's shoulder. "It's ok, if Bolvar has really turned against the charge he took up, then he will just have to take him out like Arthas."  
Sumerie takes several deep, long breaths to calm herself down. "It just seems that after we take care of one problem in this world, another one is already happening."  
"I understand Sumerie, but there will come a time when we won't have to always be fighting. But for now, those that can stand to defend others, have a duty to do so."  
"That's Father's saying." Harleen chimes in, remembering the line Beyon just said as one their father would use when he was training the sisters.  
"Yes, and our sister knows it helps me. Reminds me why we choose the path of the sword." Sumerie pulls her ax from the rock, causing the top part to fall off.  
Harleen looks at the ripped tabard on the ground. Sumerie told her how she was proud of what she has done as a Knight of the Ebon Blade. But to rip the tabard of her fellow knights meant she felt deeply betrayed by them. Looking at the black cloth gave Harleen an idea. She has no personal possessions say for her swords, her mother's locket, and her scarf Sumerie gave her back. She has the locket on under her armor and the weather is still too hot for a scarf, so she asked Beyon to keep it in the saddle bag on Charger.  
Reaching into the bag, Harleen takes the scarf out and then turns to her sisters. "I understand the bond we can form with those that walk the same path as we do, to me the Illidari are like family to me. But you two are my real family. The Illidari could never come close to our bond." Harleen holds her scarf out to Sumerie. "We will always have each other, remember that Sister."  
Sumerie looks at the scarf and then to her littlest sister, the Fel green fire of her eyes could be seen behind the cloth covering them. Sumerie takes the scarf from her sister, she has missed it. "Harleen, you have grown up way too much." Sumerie wraps the scarf around her neck and shoulders, feeling happy to have the scarf back. "I am supposed to be the wise one of the three of us."  
"After staring down endless demons, I guess it makes you have perspective."  
"Well." Beyon looks over at the airship, people are starting to board. "I have a feeling that we are going to be facing all that the Legion has to throw at us."  
Harleen and Sumerie both look at the airship as well. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather head into this with." Sumerie says forgetting her anger at the other Death Knight, she will deal with that problem in due time.  
Harleen looks from Sumerie to Beyon, she remembers the last time the three of them were readying for war, for a fight for their very existence. A fight they did not win. But she has every faith that they will win this one.  
"You know." Harleen says as the sisters move to board the airship. "We're still supposed to go to the Hinterlands for some time away."  
"Some time away sounds like the perfect reward after this fight." Beyon says as she climbs onto Charger's saddle.  
"I forgot about that. We do owe you a vacation." Sumerie says as she settles into the saddle on Crimson.  
Harleen looks from Crimson to Charger. "I will take a Hawkstrider as amends for the delay." She says getting both of her sisters to laugh.  
"We will find you a mount Sister, Light knows you can be walking everywhere." Beyon says as she offers Harleen a hand.  
Harleen takes her sister's hand and pulls herself up and behind her sister. "I want a red one, with armor." 

* * *

AN: Well this is where I am going to be ending this story, I might come back to it once Legion has more story to it. I don't want the sisters to become the leaders of their Class Halls like they would in game. I also don't like the idea of the Death Knights working with Bolvar which is why I wrote Sumerie not liking it. i tried to stay as close to the Illidan book and the Demon Hunter starting event from the game, but some things I just forgot. It was a lot of fun to write something completely different than what I've done in the past. World of Warcraft has been a big part of my adult life and coming up with this headcanon for some of my toons was a fun challenge. I hope this was enjoyable read for everyone that took the time to read it.

Until next time, keep being awesome.  
Linken88.


End file.
